Just Friends?
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! 5 Jahre nach Hogwarts.Hermine hat ihren langjährigen Freund verlassen.Harry bietet ihr einen Platz zum wohnen an. Werden die beiden merken, dass sie mehr, als nur Freunde sind?
1. Dienstag um acht

**Diese FF ist nicht mein Werk, sondern das Werk von amynoelle, die so freundlich war, mir die Erlaubnis zu geben ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen. Diese FF habe ich bereits vor einiger Zeit übersetzt und mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich sie noch gar nicht hier gepostet habe. Da ja einige von euch inzwischen richtige amynoelle Fans geworden sind, will ich sie euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen! **  
Rating: PG 13

Inhalt: Nach Hogwarts – Hermine, Harry und Ron haben vor 5 Jahren Hogwarts verlassen. Hermine hat sich von ihrem langjährigem Freund getrennt. Harry bietet ihr eine Platz zum wohnen und emotionalen Beistand an. Aber wird ihnen , dass enge beieinander sein klar machen, dass sie mehr als nur Freunde sind? Andere Paare: R/LL und D/G.

**Just** **Friends**? 

Kapitel 1 Dienstag um Acht

Es war genau 8 Uhr abends und das letzte auf der Welt, was Harry Potter tun wollte, war in Richtung OMalleys Pub zu gehen. Er war nach einem beschwerlichen Arbeitstag fix und fertig und was er am meisten auf der Welt wollte, war zurück in sein Haus zu gehen und auf seinem Bett zusammenzubrechen. Aber das konnte er nicht tun. Wenn er das täte, würde er sich den Zorn einer Hermine Jane Granger zuziehen und da er das schon einmal erlebt hatte, war er nicht so willens, das wieder zu erleben. Der Grund weshalb er an diesem Abend in Richtung des Pubs ging, war einfach. Es war Dienstag.

Die Dienstagabende in den vergangen fünf Jahren hatten einzig und alleine Ron, Hermine und Harry gehört. Diese Tradition hatte direkt nach Hogwarts begonnen. Insbesondere Hermine war besorgt gewesen, dass sie ihren Kontakt miteinander verlieren könnten oder sich auseinander entwickelten, wenn ihr Leben sie in neue, aber verschiedene Richtungen brachte. Beide, Ron und Harry, hatten versucht ihr zu versichern, dass das nie passieren könnte, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden, etwas zu regeln, dass sie alle zusammenhielt, in irgendeiner Form, zumindest einmal die Woche.

Sie entschieden sich jede Woche in einem Muggel Pub in der Stadtmitte von London zu treffen. Es war in der Nähe von Hermines eigener Wohnung und wenn sie in einer Muggel Einrichtung waren, mussten sie keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass irgendjemand mit Fragen nach einem Autogramm oder Harrys Narbe belästigte.

Die Trio Dienstage (wie Ron sie scherzend vor ihnen bezeichnete) durften nicht verpasst werden. Hermine hatte sofort die Grundregeln eingeführt. Obwohl Ron die Idee verspottet hatte, Regeln für etwas zu haben, das dazu gemeint war Spaß zu haben, er willigte ein als Hermine betonte, dass es nur zwei Regelen geben würde, denen sie folgen mussten. Die erste Regel war, dass egal wo auch immer du bist, was du auch tust oder mit wem du etwas tust, du lässt dich nie davon abhalten am Dienstagabend um 8 Uhr bei OMalleys zu sein. Die zweite Regel war, dass keine Außenseiter (hierin definiert als Lebensgefährten, Kollegen, Ehepartner, andere Freunde - weder gegenseitige, noch ausgewählte – oder Familienmitglieder, zugelassen waren was Hermine als „Hausbodensrecht dieses Ereignis" bezeichnete. Ron hatte über die genaue Formulierung, genau dieser Regel, gegrübelt, aber weil es Hermine war, ließ er sie machen.

Bisher hatte keiner von ihnen die Regeln gebrochen.  
Deshalb war Harry ganz überrascht, als er sah, dass er der erste war der eintraf. Dies war nie zuvor passiert. Hermine war, auf alle Fälle, immer die erste die eintraf. Er überflog den Raum, nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von ihr, aber er konnte sie nicht ausfindig machen. Er dachte, dass sie wahrscheinlich auf dem Klo war, ging rüber in Richtung ihres üblichen hinteren Tisches, zog seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn beiläufig über seinen Stuhl.

Er war gerade eine Minute gesessen, als er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Ich weiß, ich bin spät, aber….", Ron Weasleys Stimme verlor sich, als er sah, dass Harry alleine am Tisch war. „Wo ist Hermine?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin gerade erst selber gekommen. Vielleicht ist sie auf dem Klo?"

„Gut", sagte Ron, atmete aus und nahm gegenüber von Harry platz. „Wenn sie kommt können wir sagen, dass wir ganz pünktlich da waren." 

„Sie durchschaut uns", wies Harry hin.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht", sagte Ron finster dreinblickend.

Zehn Minuten später war noch keine Hermine da. Ron wurde ein bisschen ungeduldig. Er und Harry hatten ihren obligatorischen Small talk gemacht, angefangen mit den täglichen Ereignissen und ein bisschen Quidditch.

„Sie ist spät", sagte Ron und überflog den Pub nach irgendeinem Zeichen von ihrer besten Freundin. „Sie ist nie spät. Sie ist immer die erste die eintrifft."

„Sie wird hier sein", sagte Harry.

„Weißt du", sagte Ron mit einem boshaften Leuchten in den Augen. „Ich wüde es fast lieben, wenn sie nicht auftauchen würde, dann könnte ich sie deswegen anpflaumen. Kannst du dich an die Zeit erinnern, als ich diese Darmgrippe hatte?"

Harry nickte und verbiss sich ein Lachen. Er wusste, wo dies hinführte.

„Ich war krank wie ein Hund und ich glaube ich erbrach alles, was ich je in meinem Leben gegessen habe", sagte Ron dramatisch.

"Das war dann eine Menge Essen", sagte Harry flüsternd.

Ron, der diesen Kommentar entweder nicht gehört oder entschieden hatte ihn zu ignorieren, fuhr mit seiner Erinnerung fort.

„Du erinnerst dich, wie sie mich angerufen hat und mir sagte, dass ich wenigstens zu erscheinen hätte oder sie würde nie wieder mit mir sprechen. Also, ging ich auf ihren kleinen Schuldigkeitstrip ein und tauchte hier auf, aber ich verbrachte den größten Teil des Abends mich übergebend auf dem Klo."

Harry gluckste: "Nun, ja, aber die wichtige Sache ist, dass du erschienen bist Ron."

Ron blickte finster: „Ich geh und bestell was zum trinken. Willst du irgendwas?"

„Ja", sagte Harry, und griff in die Tasche nach seiner Geldbörse, aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich zahl diese Runde", sagte er freundlich. „Willst du das übliche?"

Harry nickte und beobachtet, wie Ron in Richtung Bar ging. Wieder blickte sich Harry in der Bar um, nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Hermine. Er hatte es nicht zu Ron gesagt, aber er fing an sich Sorgen zu machen. Ron hatte Recht. Es passte nicht zu Hermine zu spät zu kommen.

Im Stillen schalt er sich selbst, dass er gleich das schlimmste dachte. Hermine sagte ihm immer, dass er nicht in allem die Gefahr sehen sollte. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach bei der Arbeit aufgehalten worden, dachte Harry.

Hermine arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit. Sie war die Chefforscherin und Archivistin des Büros für internationale magisches Recht. Der Job war nicht etwas dass sie nur übertraf, aber etwas dass sie genoss. Harry neckte sie damit, dass die einzige 23jährige war, die er kannte, welche ekstatisch bei der Aussicht war in einer Bibliothek mit dicken Wälzern zum studieren eingesperrt zu sein.

Dennoch arbeitete sie nicht nur und hatte keine Spaß. In den letzten zwei Jahren war sie mit Brian Finley verwickelt, einem Auroren, den sie durch Harry getroffen hatte. Fast ein Jahr nachdem sie angefangen hatten miteinander auszugehen, waren sie zusammen gezogen, sehr zum Leidwesen von Hermines Eltern.

Wenn du jemanden gefragt hättest, wer am wenigsten direkt nach der Schule heiraten würde, sie hätten nicht gezögert und Ron Weasley auf die Spitze der Liste gesetzt. Aber das war, bevor er anfing mit Luna Lovegood auszugehen. Luna hatte den Sommer vor ihrem siebten Hogwartsjahr im Fuchsbau verbracht und zu ihrer Freude und Rons Überraschung, kamen sie und Ron sich näher. Es dauerte nicht lange bevor sie sich ernsthaft verabredeten. Ron war es nahezu unmöglich sich damit zu befassen, als Luna zurück zur Schule ging, er war weg zum Quidditchspielen. Die Entfernung war hart für das Paar, aber sie ließ sie verstehen, was in einander gefunden hatten. Als Luna Hogwarts absolviert hatte, machte Ron ihr einen Heiratsantrag und wenige Monate später waren die beiden durch eine ruhige Zeremonie im Fuchsbau verheiratet. Ein Jahr später, waren beide Eltern. Um mehr bei seiner Familie zu sein, gab Ron Quidditch auf und nahm einem Job mit seinem Vater im Ministerium an. Er fügte neidisch hinzu, dass er den Job mochte, was sowohl Luna und seine Mutter erfreute.

Harry war mit seinem eigenen Leben ganz zufrieden. Obwohl er keine Verabredungen hatte, er hatte seine Freunde und seinen Job um sich zu beschäftig zu halten. Er war direkt nach Hogwarts im Auroren Ausbildungsprogramm aufgenommen worden und stieg rasch in den Rängen auf.

Da gab es viele Gründe, weshalb er sich noch nicht auf eine Frau eingependelt hatte. Erstens und vorderste Grund für ihn war, wer er war, er musste die Frauen mit denen er sich verabredete auswählen. Er fand auf dem harten Weg heraus, dass eine Anzahl von ihnen nur daran interessiert waren „Den Jungen der Lebt" am Haken zu haben und nicht am einfachen alten Harry. Ein anderer Grund war dass er glaubte, dass er noch jung war. Er hatte die Mehrheit seiner Kindheit und Jugendjahre damit veracht sich auf einen Kampf oder kämpfend auf den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer vorzubereiten. Jetzt da Voldemort verschwunden war, glaubte Harry dass es an der Zeit war ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Er suchte nicht nach einer Bindung, aber tief in sich wusste er, dass er einst selber eine Frau und eine Familie haben wollte. Er konnte das unten an der Straße sehen, aber jetzt begnügte er sich damit, auf dem Feld zu spielen. 

Harry hatte nie mit jemanden darüber gesprochen, aber er verglich jedes Mädchen mit dem er sich verabredete, gegen Hermine. Es machte Sinn, sagte er sich selbst, da sie seine nahestehendste weibliche Freundin war.

Nicht eines der Mädchen mit denen er sich in der Vergangenheit verabredet hatte, konnte Hermine das Wasser reichen. Keine von ihnen forderte ihn heraus wie Hermine. Keine von ihnen kannte ihn so wie Hermine ihn kannte. Obwohl er wusste, dass es unfair war andere Frauen dadurch zu beurteilen anstatt nach dem wer sie waren, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er versuchte es nicht zu tun, aber er versagte jedes mal.   
Wenn man es sich jedenfalls ansah, war Hermine ein guter Fang. Wenn Harry halb so klug gewesen wäre, wie er dachte, hätte er einen Schritt gemacht, als er seine Chance hatte, aber er sagte sich selbst, wenn sie sich getrennt hätten, hätte er möglicherweise den besten Freund verloren, den er je hatte. Also entschied er keinen romantischen Gefühlen nachzulaufen, die er vielleicht für Hermine hegte. Außerdem hatte er einen Sitzplatz am Ring gehabt, bei dem Disaster von Ron und Hermines zweiwöchiger Beziehung.

Ihre Beziehung während der 6 Jahre bestand hauptsächlich aus Studiersitzungen und Ausflügen nach Hogsmeade. Harry war in der Mitte zwischen den beiden gefangen und beide benutzten ihn als Zuhörer. Er war ganz erleichtert, als die beiden entschieden, dass sie mehr Sinn als Freund machten, als je ein Paar zu sein.

"Hier hast du", sagte Ron, er kam zum Tisch zurück und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er reichte Harry ein großes Glas Bier und setzte sich. „Also noch kein Zeichen von unserer Miss Granger?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verhungere", sagte Ron finster dreinblickend. „Ich wusste, ich hätte mit Luna essen sollen, aber ich dachte wir würden hier was kriegen, also ließ ich es. Und dann macht Hermine das."  
Er griff sie gierig eine handvoll Erdnüsse aus der Schüssel in der Mitte des Tisches und schob sie in seinen Mund.  
"Sie kann nicht erwarten, dass ich auf sie warte", sagte Ron, nachdem Harry ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf. „Es sind nur ein paar Erdnüsse. Hermine hat Glück, dass wir noch nicht bestellt haben."

Dann sah Harry auf und sah Hermine, die aus sie zukam. Ron jedoch hatte keine Ahnung, da sein Rücken Hermine zugewandt war.

„So", sagte Harry und warf Hermine einen verstohlenen Blick zu, als sie näher kam „wenn sie herkommt, wirst du sie ausschimpfen, weil sie zu spät ist?"

Ron nickte, als er eine weitere handvoll Erdnüsse aus der Schüssel nahm. „Das werde ich verdammt! Sie ist diejenige die immer davon spricht sofort und rechtzeitig dazusein und all dieser Blödsinn, aber sieh sie dir jetzt an. Sie ist 15 Minuten zu spät! Wenn sie nicht erscheint, geh ich zu ihr und lass sie den Rest hören."

Hermine hatte das Ende seiner Äußerung gehört und unterdrückte ein Lachen, als sie hinter Ron stand. Mit einem Zwinkern zu Harry, schlug sie Ron hart auf den Rücken. Ron sprang fast von seinem Stuhl, drehte sich um und blickte finster seine Freundin an.

"Gute Sache für dich, dass ich erschienen bin", sagte Hermine mit einem Grinsen. Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und küsste Harrys Wange, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin Jungs", begann sie entschuldigend. „Ich hab auf dem Weg zurück von der Arbeit bei meiner Wohnung angehalten und Brian war da..." 

„Bitte, bitte, bitte ekel mich nicht mit einer Sex Geschichte", warf Ron ein.

Hermine sah ihn blitzend an: "Okay Ron. Nur um eines zu sagen, das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich zu spät bin. Und noch eines, wann hast du mich je über diese Art von Sachen mit einem von euch reden gehört?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: „Also was ist der wahre Grund für deine Unpünktlichkeit? Ich sollte 50 Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen."

Hermine gab ihm ihr bekanntes Granger-Augenrollen.

„Was willst du heute Abend trinken, Hermine?", fragte Harry, er hoffte das eine Änderung des Themas würde noch einen weiteren Krach zwischen dem Selbsternanntem-Könige und der Königin-des Geplänkels, noch unterbinden.

Hermine dachte einen Augenblick lang nach: „Ich möchte einen Kakao, bitte."

Harry lachte. In all der Zeit die er sie kannte, hatte er Hermine nur einmal betrunken gesehen. Am Abend der Abschlussfeier hatte sie einige Glässer, aber mit geringen Verträglichkeit, war das alles was sie brauchte. Am nächsten Morgen, war ihr so schlecht, dass sie schwor es nie wieder zu tun. Das einzige mal, dass Harry sie seither Alkohol hatte trinken sehen, war etwas Champanger an Ron und Lunas Hochzeit.

Harry hielt eine Kellnerin an und gab ihr Hermines Bestellung.

Hermine nahm eine Speisekarte und blickte sie abwesend durch. „Also, habt ihr Jungs entschieden, was ihr heute Abend essen wollt?"

Harry schnappte sie die Speisekarte aus ihren Händen und starrte sie an: „Raus damit Hermine. Warum bist du so spät?"

Kleinlaut blickte sie zwischen ihren beiden Freunden umher: "Kann ein Mädchen nicht mal ab und zu zu spät sein?"

"Ja, ein Mädchen kann", sagte Ron mit einem Lachen. „Du jedoch kannst es nicht."

Harry wusste, dass Hermine etwas beschäftigte. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, aber sie schien nicht willens darüber zu reden. 

"Lass mich raten", sagte Ron aufgeregt. Er schenkte Hermine ein albernes Grinsen. „Flourish & Blotts hat endlich die neues Edition von Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts erhalten und du wolltest die erste sein, die es hat!"

Hermine lies ein hohles Lachen hören und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. 

„Nein", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Okay, gib mit eine Minute. Ich werde es rausfinden."

„A-ha!", sagte er einen Moment später. „Ich habs. Du hast es endlich getan, Hermine! Du hast endlich jemanden, der BELFER beigetreten ist, ohne Druck oder Schuld auf ihn auszuüben."

Hermine blickte ihn finster an: „Es heißt nicht BELFER", sagte sie beißend. „Es heißt..."

"B. Elf. R.", sagten Ron und Harry zusammen.

"Und ich habe nie bei jemanden Schuld oder Druck ausgelöst um ihn reinzubekommen", sagte Hermine verteidigend. Sie wusste, Ron würde ihr nie zustimmen, also blickte sie zu Harry. „Richtig?"

Harry kratzte sich die Rückseite seines Halses und blickte weg, als Ron triumphierend grinste.

Hermine seufzte: „Nun, das ist es nicht. Ich wollte nichts sagen, aber..."

„Was?"

Hermine wandte die Augen ab. "Brian und ich..."

„Brian und du, was?", fragte Harry.

„Du wirst heiraten?", vermutete Ron.

Hermine lachte laut. „Nein, das kannst du so ziemlich ausschließen."

„Was dann?", fragte Ron.

Hermine sah weg und zum erstenmal, seit es tatsächlich passiert war, spürte sie Tränen in ihre Augen aufsteigen. Sie hatte nicht geweint, als sie ihren großen Streit vor wenigen Stunden hatten, aber jetzt da sie es vor ihren beiden besten Freunden wiedererlebte, kam die unverarbeitete Emotion mit voller Gewalt auf sie ein.

„Mine?", fragte Harry sanft. Er legt eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Was ist es?"

„Brian und ich haben uns getrennt", sagte sie leise.

„Was?", fragte Ron. "Wann?" 

"Gerade eben", sagte Hermine leise. „Wir hatten diesen riesigen Streit, bevor ich herkam und es war fürchterlich. Er hat ein paar wirklich abscheuliche Dinge gesagt und ich ebenso..." ihr Stimme verlor sich, als sie wirklich zu weinen begann. Harry schob seinen Stuhl näher zu ihrem und zog sie in seine Arme. 

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte er, tröstend tätschelte er ihren Rücken.

Hermine hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber ganz ehrlich zu Harry und Ron sein sollte, da es sie mit hineinzog, besonders Harry. Sie wollte nicht das Harry glaubte, es wäre sein Fehler auf irgendeine Weise.

Sie zog sich von Harry zurück und wischte eine Träne von ihrer Wange.

„Es ist nichts, wirklich." 

Ron und Harry wechselten einen Blick. „Doch ist es. Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Harry. „Du kannst es uns sagen."

Hermine seufzte: „Die Dinge liefen seit einer ganzen Weile nicht wirklich gut zwischen uns. Letztlich, schien alles was wir taten streiten zu sein."

Als sie zwischen ihre beiden Freund sah, wusste sie dass sie ihnen nie sagen würde, dass sie und Brian im vergangenen Monat nur einmal intim gewesen waren. Die war ein ziemlicher Wechsel in ihrer Beziehung, wo sie am Anfang kaum fähig waren die Finger von einander zu lassen. Sie hatten auch immer miteinander reden können und teilten die Fähigkeiten des anderen. Die hatte sich alles neulich geändert, als Brians Unsicherheiten doch wieder aufflackerten. Dies war beinah vom ersten Tag ihrer Beziehung an ein wunder Punkt gewesen. Er scherzte, dass er sich wie ein Eindringling in das „Dream Team" fühlte, aber Hermine hatte immer ihr bestes getan, um ihn einzubeziehen. Sie hatte sogar geglaubt, dass er die Zusammenkünfte an den Dienstagabenden verstand, aber in den vergangenen paar Monaten, war er sauer darüber. Er machte abfällige Bemerkungen darüber, dass sie keine Zeit für ihn hätte, aber immer Zeit für Harry und Ron hätte. Besonders Harry mochte er nicht, was ganz seltsam für Hermine war, da Harry derjenige gewesen war, der ihr Brian vorgestellt hatte.

Sie hatte einen grossteil der letzten zwei Monate damit verbracht zu versuchen Brian zu versichern, dass er es war den sie liebte und er es war mit dem sie zusammen sein wollte. Sie sagte ihm, dass Harry ihr Freund war. Heute Abend hatte sie ihm sogar erzählt, dass Harry ihr bester Freund war und wenn er sie fragen sollte zwischen ihnen zu wählen, er ihre Antwort nicht mögen würde. Dies war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte, als Brian weiter und weiter machte, darüber dass er nicht den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen wollte zu versuchen mit Harry Potter gleichzuziehen. Hermine sagte ihm, dass er sich lächerlich machte. Sie konnte sich erinnern, ihm gesagt zu haben dass sie und Harry sich seit Jahren mit solchen Spekulationen über ihre Beziehung beschäftigten. Erst war es Rita Kimmkorn, dann Viktor Krum, ihre Klassenkameraden, sogar Lehrer. Brian hatte über sie gelacht, was Hermine nur noch wütender machte. Sie konnte noch die kalten Worte hören, die er zu ihr sagte, als sie die Wohnung verließ.

"Vielleicht haben sie alle nur zu genau gesehen, was du dir nicht eingestehen willst", sagte er.

Sie konnte spüren wie die Wut in ihr hochkochte, als diese Worte in ihrem Kopf wiederhallten.

„Wir haben eben entschieden unseren Schaden zu begrenzen", sagte sie einfach. Sie wusste Harry und Ron würden ihr das alles nicht abkaufen, wie sie es auch nicht würde, wenn die Situation umgekehrt wäre und einer von ihnen eine Trennung durchmachen würde.

„Okay", sagte Harry sanft. Er berührte Hermines Wange. „Du willst jetzt nicht darüber reden, aber wenn du es willst, sind wir für dich da."

"Danke", sagte Hermine dankbar. Sie konnte immer auf Harry zählen.

"Ich gehe heute Abend nicht zurück", sagte sie entschlossen. „Ich dachte ich gehe zurück zu meinen Eltern."Sie stöhnte. "Ich kann meine Eltern schon hören wie sie wieder und wieder sagen, dass ich es hätte besser wissen müssen. Das ich nicht mit jemanden hätte zusammen ziehen sollen und bla,bla,bal..."

„Du musst nicht zu deinen Eltern gehen", sagte Harry entschlossen. Komm mit zu mir." 

Hermine blickte zu Harry und schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kann ich nicht machen, Harry!"

"Warum zur Hölle kannst du nicht!", erwiderte Harry. „Du kommst mit mir nachhause und das wars. Komm schon, Mine. Ich habe fast 40 Zimmer am Grimmauld Platz. Du kannst dir eines aussuchen. Wir gehen sogar auf dem Heimweg an einigen Läden vorbei und können dir etwas Eiscreme besorgen."

"Warum?", fragte Hermine und lachte trotz allem über sich selbst. „Du hast zu viel Fernsehen und Filme gesehen, wo die Mädchen sich mit Eiscreme nach einer Trennung trösten."

„Seit wann brauchst du eine Rechtfertigung um Eiscreme zu essen?",  
fragte Ron ernst. „Oder um irgendetwas zu essen."

„Ignorier ihn", sagte Harry mit einem Lachen. „Erinnere dich, er hatte die emotionale Tiefe eines Teelöffels."

Hermine kicherte. Sie wußte nicht, was ohne die beiden tun würde.

"Also was sagst du, Hermine?", fragte Harry und schenkt ihr sein kokettestes Lächeln. „Kommst du mit mir nachhause oder nicht?"

Hermine dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach. Wenn Brian davon erfuhr, würde es nur seine Meinung bestätigen, die er bereits hatte. Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie wollte heute Abend nicht alleine sein. Und sie wollte nicht den ganzen Abend die „Ich habe es dir gesagt"-Vorträge ihrer Eltern hören.

"Werf noch ein paar Schokoladensplitter-Kekes in die Eiscreme und ich bin dein", sagte Hermine mit einem Grinsen.

Harry blickte triumphierend zu Ron.

"Nie ein Fehler", sagte er.

„Okay, okay", sagte Ron und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „All dieses Gerede über Eiscreme macht mich hungrig. Können wir jetzt essen?"

Hermine nickte: "Ja, Ron. Wir können jetzt essen."

Damit sprang Ron fast aus seinem Stuhl und ging um seine Essensbestellung aufzugeben. Hermine und Harry tauschten ein Lachen.

"Danke", sagte Hermine leise zu Harry.

Er sah sie an: „Für was?"

„Dafür, dass du, du bist", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich täte."


	2. Was ein Dummkopf glaubt

Kapitel 2 Was ein Dummkopf glaubt

Nachdem sie sich schnell von Ron bei OMelleys verabschiedet hatten, sah Harry Hermine am Grimmauld Platz 12 wieder. Sobald sie sich ausgesucht hatte, in welchem der Schlafzimmer sie bleiben wollte, entschuldigte Harry sich und sagt, dass er für einen Augenblick weg müsse, aber er würde so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen und sie sollte noch nicht schlafen gehen.

Sie wusste, dass würde kein Problem sein. Sie war überhaupt nicht schläfrig. Da sie keine Kleindung hatte, in die sie wechseln konnte, bot Harry ihr an ihr eine seiner Pyjamahosen und ein T-Shirt auszuleihen. Sie waren furchtbar groß für sie, aber es war ein große Abhilfe für ihre Kleider, die jetzt nach dem Zigarettenrauch aus dem Pub rochen.

Sie wusch sich ihr Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne. Als ein Kind von Zahnärzten, trug sie immer eine Zahnbürste und Zahnseide für den Fall in ihrer Handtasche. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es ziemlich praktisch sein würde, wie heute Abend. Sie kam gerade die Treppe herunter, als sie hörte, wie Harry wieder hereinkam. Er trug zwei große Plastiktaschen und lächelte sie warm an.

„Was hast du da?", fragte sie und blickte neugierig auf die zwei Taschen.

„Nun", sagte Harry und winkte ihr zu, ihm zu folgen, als er in Richtung Küche lief. „Ich habe wie versprochen Eiscreme und einen Film, den wir uns ansehen können."

Hermine griff nach der Tüte, aber Harry war zu schnell für sie und zog sie rechtzeitig weg.

„Was hast du geholt?", fragte sie. 

Wenn die Vorgeschichte ein Hinweis war, war es wahrscheinlich etwas blutiges, erschreckendes und ekliges, was sein und Rons Geschmack in Richtung Filme zu sein schien. Wenn es das nicht war, war es wahrscheinlich etwas heldenhaftes, dass Hermine so schnell zum einschlafen bringen würde, noch ehe der Vorspann abgelaufen war. 

Er grinste sie schelmisch an, als er die Tasche hielt und rüber zum Tisch mit dem Fleischer Richtblock lief und zwei Löffel aus dem Schubfach nahm. Hermine versuchte zu helfen und lief rüber zum Schrank um zwei Schüsseln runter zu holen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du nichts über das alles?", fragte er sie.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Wir essen das direkt aus dem Behälter", sagte er sachlich. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie von der Küche, ins Wohnzimmer.

„Setz dich", sagte er ernst. 

Hermine zog die Augenbraue hoch, aber als sie seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah, setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und zog ihre Beine unter sich. Sie versuchte nicht zu lachen, als sie beobachtete, wie er die DVD Hülle aus der Tasche nahm und sie behutsam in der Player legte. Er nahm die Fernbedienung, machte den Fernseher an, ging zum Sofa rüber und nahm neben seiner Freundin platz.

„Die Eiscreme", sagte Hermine spitz zu Harry. „Bevor sie sich in Milch verwandelt, Harry."

„Oh, richtig", sagte er und zog den kleinen Behälter aus der Tasche und lachte als Hermine gierig danach griff.

"Es gibt nichts besseres, als das", sagte sie leise und tauchte ihren Löffel in den Karton. „Eiscreme mit meinen besten Freund zu essen, wenn ich eine Trennung erleiden muss. Obwohl, um ehrlich zu sein, wenn das wie in den Filmen wäre, wärst du weiblich und wir würden den Abende damit beenden einander Makeup Tipps zu geben."

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Er sah Hermine an und sagte ernst: „Ich hoffe du planst das nicht zu tun, weil ich will dir eines sagen Hermine. Du bist meine beste Freundin und so, aber es gibt Grenzen, was ich bereit bin für dich zu tun. Entschuldige, dass ich dein Geplapper unterbrochen haben, aber das ist eine Grenze davon." 

„Nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen im Gesicht?", fragte sie neckend.

„Nein und auch kein abblättern", sagte er in sich hineinlachend.

„Spielverderber", erwiderte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Sie saßen schweigend da und aßen Eiscreme, als der Vorspann des Filmes auf dem Bildschirm begann, den Harry gewählt hatte. Hermine hatte erwartete sofort eine Kampfszene zu sehen, sie war ziemlich erfreut zu sehen, dass es einer ihrer Lieblingsfilme war... Sweet Home Alabama. Sie drehte sich um und blickte überrascht zu Harry. 

„Was?", fragte er, als er sie ansah.

„Du hast diesen Film für mich geholt, oder?", fragte sie erfreut. 

„Nein", sagte er ausdruckslos. „Ich mag Frauenfilme sosehr wie jeder andere Kerl. Außerdem, hatte ich eine Verabredung mit einem Mädchen, um diesen Film im Kino zu sehen." 

Hermine schlug ihn hart auf die Schulter: „Das war ich du Idiot!"

„Warst du das?", sagte Harry und tat so, als denke er wirklich angestrengt darüber nach. „Bist du sicher?" 

„Ja", sagte sie und rollte ihre Augen. „Kannst du dich nicht erinnern? Ich hab dich zum still sein aufgefordert, weil du die ganze Zeit höhnische Bemerkungen in mein Ohr gemacht hast?" 

„Es kommt jetzt alles schmerzhaft zurück", sagte Harry und erinnerte sich, wie Hermine ihm gedroht hatte ihn mit einem Schnalzer ihres Zauberstabes zu verletzen.

Hermine schlug ihm erneut spielerisch auf den Arm.

"Würden sie sich bitte selbst von dem Wunsch mich zu berühren bändigen, Miss Granger?", fragte Harry und rollte seine Augen, wie Hermine es getan hatte. „Ich versuche diesen Film anzusehen."

Hermine lachte und aß dann einen weiteren Löffel Eiscreme, als sie sich bequem neben Harry setzte, um den Film zu sehen.

Fast zwei Stunden später, hatten sie und Harry den Film zu ende gesehen und die Eiscreme leer gegessen. Hermine hatte den Film und Harrys Gesellschaft genossen und obwohl er sie nicht gefragt hatte, was mit Brian passiert war, wusste sie, dass er darauf brannte es zu wissen. Es war die Art, wie er sie ansah und es schien, als wolle er etwas dazu sagen und als stoppe er sich selbst, wenn sie in seine Richtung sah. Wenn sie sich wegen der ganzen Trennung gerade jetzt nicht so weinerlich fühlen würde, würde sie es amüsant und liebenswert finden.

"Es ist fast 1 Uhr morgens", sagte Harry leise, als Hermine ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Sie war ein bisschen müde, aber sie war noch nicht ganz bereit schon ins Bett zu gehen. Sie war nicht bereit alleine zu sein und über die vergangenen Stunden nachzugrübeln.

„Frag schon", sagte sie leise.

„Was fragen?"

"Du willst wissen, warum Brian und ich uns getrennt haben."

„Nicht, sofern du es mir nicht erzählen willst", antwortete er. 

Hermine hob ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und schenkte ihm diesen: „Versuch mich nicht für dumm zu verkaufen, Potter" Blick.

„Okay", fügte er hinzu. "Ich möchte es wissen, aber nur, weil ich mich zum Teil schuldig fühle, weil ich derjenige war, der euch beide einander vorgestellt hat." 

Hermine seufzte: "Es war nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Die Dinge zwischen mir und Brian liefen seit langer Zeit schief. Die Dinge haben sich heute Abend einfach zugespitzt und wir haben uns etwas gestellt, was sich keiner von uns lange Zeit eingestehen wollte."

Harry erzählte Hermine nicht, dass obwohl er und Brian zusammenarbeiteten und er oberflächlich dachte, dass er ein ganz netter Bursche war. Aber tief in Harrys Innerem, mochte er Brian aus einigen Gründen nicht. Er schien einfach zu perfekt. Er wusste die richtigen Dinge zu sagen und sämtliche richtigen Dinge zu tun, sowohl im Job als auch bei Hermine. Harry hätte tatsächlich nicht gedacht, dass Hermine auf Brians Linie hereinfallen würde, aber zu seiner Überraschung war sie das. Aber er akzeptierte die Tatsache, dass Brian Hermine mochte und Hermine Brian mochte.

Wie ihre Eltern, hatte auch er Vorbehalte, als Brian und Hermine zusammenzogen. Doch er äußerte sich vor Hermine nicht darüber. Als einer ihrer besten Freunde hörte er pflichtbewusst zu, als sie darüber klagte wie unangemessen ihre Eltern darüber dachten. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern wie sie genau in diesem Zimmer auf und abgeschritten war, als sie darüber tobte und raste wie veraltete und altmodisch ihre Eltern bei der ganzen Situation wären.

Er persönlich sah ihren Einzug bei Brian als einen Akt der Rebellion von Hermines Seite. Sie war immer die perfekte Tochter gewesen---bekam perfekte Noten, tat die richtigen Dinge, handelte verantwortlich. Selbst die Wahl ihrer Verehrer war exzellent. Brian war für alle Eltern der Traum für ihre Tochter. Er war höflich, charmant, gut aussehend, und führte ein sittsames Leben in einem Job, den er liebte. Hermines Eltern mochten Brian, aber was sie nicht mochten war, dass er mit ihrer Tochter zusammenlebte, ohne einen Ring an ihren Finger zu stecken. Harry sah ihre Entscheidung zu Brian zu ziehen, irgendwie als eine Handlung gegen ihre Eltern. Natürlich hatte er ihr das nicht gesagt. Sie hätte ihn ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext, wenn er ihr das erzählt hätte. Er war viele Dinge, aber dumm war er nicht. 

"Harry?"

Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hermine, die ihn anstarrte.

"Wo warst du denn?", fragte sie ihn lachend. „Du sahst aus, als wärst du in deine Gedanken versunken."

"Entschuldige", sagte er und konzentrierte sich auf sie.

„Ist in Ordnung", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich es dir erzähle, musst du mir versprechen dich nicht wütend oder schuldig zu fühlen, weil du nichts damit zu tun hast. Brian ist eben unsicher."

Harrys Augen verengten sich: „Also sagst du, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Als sie den Gesichtsaudruck von Harry sah, sagte sie schnell: „Aber nur versehentlich. Das größere Problem liegt bei Brian, Harry. Nicht dir."

Abwesend wickelte sich Hermine eine Haarsträhne um den Finger: „ Du weißt wie konkurrenzbetont er ist, richtig? Erinnerst du dich an die Dinner Party im Fuchsbau, als du und die restlichen Jungs rausgegangen seid für ein kleines Quidditchspielchen?"

"Ja", Harry fragte sich, weshalb sie das einbrachte. „Dieses Spiel hat fast vier Stunden gedauert." 

Hermine nickte: „Er war sauer, als du am Ende gewonnen hast. Er mag es nicht zu verlieren, besonders gegen dich." 

„Willst du sagen ich hätte das Spiel wegschmeißen sollen?", fragte Harry drängend.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich sage nur, dass er wusste wie nahe du und ich uns stehen."

„Und Ron auch", fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Aber besonders du und ich. Er sagte er fühle sich, als ob er gegen eine verlorene Schlacht kämpfe. In der Vergangenheit konnte ich ihn beschwichtigen, dass ich ihn liebe und dass ich mit ihm zusammen sein will, aber er..."

"Er dachte du liebäugelst mit mir?", fragte Harry. Er wiedersetzte sich dem Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. Kein Wunder hatte Brian ihn in letzter Zeit angesehen, als ob er Harrys Kopf abhacken und an einen Basilisken verfüttern wolle.

„Und umgekehrt", fuhr Hermine fort. "Er sagte, dass du und ich dieses Band hätten, dass niemand durchbrechen könnte und dass wir uns selber etwas vormachen würden zu denken, dass wir nur Freunde wären." 

Sie gab ein hohlen Lachen von sich, aber sie bemerkte nicht, dass Harry nicht lachte.

„Ich hab ihm erzählt, wie Viktor und dies schreckliche Kimmkorn Tante und einige unserer Freunde dies über uns sagten, doch das das alles unbegründet war, und er sagte dass ich mich weigerte zu sehen, was alle anderen so klar sahen."

"Das ist Quatsch", sagte Harry wütend. Er hatte große Lust Brian Finley die Meinung zu sagen, wenn er ihn das nächste mal sah.

„Ich hab ihn gefragt, weshalb er nicht auf Ron eifersüchtig zu sein schien, wo doch Ron derjenige war, mit dem ich mich tatsächlich verabredet habe", sagte Hermine, ihre eigene Wut kochte wieder hoch, als sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, wie unvernünftig Brian gewesen war. „Es war als wolle er, dass ich wähle. Und das tue ich nicht Harry. Wir haben zusammen soviel durchgemacht. Ich gebe nicht eine Freundschaft auf, die mir soviel bedeutet... für niemanden." 

Harry starrte Hermine an, berührt von ihren von Herzen kommenden Worten. Auch er fühlte genau auf die selbe Art und Weise.

„Ich fühle das selbe", sagte er ernst. 

Hermine lächelte. Harry öffnete seine Arme und sie ließ sich in seine warme tröstende Umarmung fließen. Sie blieben so für einige Momente.

"Es wird spät", sagte Hermine, wiederstrebend zog sie sich zurück. „Ich geh besser ins Bett."

„Okay", sagte Harry, nahm den Eiscremebehälter und die Löffel vom Kaffeetisch. „Brauchst du mich, um dich ins Bett zu stecken?"

Sie lachte: „Ich glaube ich schaff das."

Sie begann weg zu laufen, aber sie hielt inne, bevor sie die Treppe erreichte.

„Harry?", rief sie ihn zurück.

"Ja?", fragte er und kam um die Ecke.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Und nicht nur für heute Abend. Für alles. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde."

"Ich glaube du wärst in Ordnung", neckte er sie. „Ich, auf der anderen Seite, wäre wahrscheinlich ein hoffnungsloser Fall, der aus Hogwarts rausgeflogen wäre."

Hermine lächelte:"Gute Nacht, Harry." 

"Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens in der selben Kleidung leben konnte. Da gab es kein Drumherum. Sie musste zurück zu ihre Wohnung gehen und ihre Sachen packen. Sie entschied sich für einen privaten Tag von der Arbeit frei zu nehmen und berief Ginny und Luna ein, ihr beim packen zu helfen. Harry hatte ebenfalls angeboten zu helfen, aber Hermine hatte höflich abgelehnt. Er hatte bereits so viel getan. Selbst wenn sie wusste, dass Brian an diesem Morgen nicht zu Hause sein würde, wollte sie nicht die Möglichkeit schaffen, dass Harry und er in eine Auseinandersetzung geraten könnten, falls er unerwartet heimkommen sollte und sah, dass seine Ex-Freundin aus ihrer Wohnung auszog mit der Hilfe des Mannes, den er als Grund sah, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen waren. Nach einem schnellen Bissen essen, machten die drei Mädchen sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Wohnung.

Binnen kurzem, hatten sich die drei eingerichtet im vom packen mit Kartons übersäten Zimmer. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, wie Brian den Sachen erlaubt hatte innerhalb eines Tages so chaotisch zu werden. Seine  
Kleider lagen zufällig verstreut herum. Das Abendessen vom Tag zuvor war noch im Abwaschbecken und er bemühte sich nicht die Krümmel vom Tresen zu wischen. Hermine unterdrückte den Drang aufzuräumen. Dies war nicht weiterhin ihr Zuhause, sagte sie sich selbst.

Luna hatte die Verantwortung die CD Sammlung zu sortieren und rief sie Hermine zu, als sie die Sammlung durchging.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du diejenige bist, die Musik mag", sagte Luna, als sie fertig war. Von 100 CDs blieben nur drei im Regal. Der Rest war in einer Schachtel eingeschlossen.

„Ja", sagte Hermine, als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und einen Koffer trug. „Nun, die meisten davon waren von Anfang an meine. Er hat egal was auch immer angehört. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er sagte, dass er die Beatles nicht mag."

Lunas Mund klappte auf: „Sie sollten diesen Arsch für so was aus Britannien rausschmeißen."

„Da stimme ich zu", sagte Ginny die aus dem Badezimmer kam. „Ich hab all deine Toilettenartikel. Shampoos, Lotionen, usw.…"

Hermine seufzte und setzte auf das Sofa: „Ich hab nie bemerkt, wie viel Zeug ich hab, bis ich das hier tat. Ich sollte wirklich alles aussortieren, wenn ich zurück zu Harry gehe und einiges davon rauswerfen."

Ginny und Luna tauschten wissende Blicke. Obwohl Hermine eine Reinlichkeitsmacke hatte, war sie auch eine notorische Packratte. Sie warf nie irgendetwas weg. Es war eine ihrer liebenswertesten Qualitäten. 

„Ich werde es diesmal tun", sagte Hermine defensiv. 

„Sicher", sagte Ginny und plumpste auf das Sofa neben Hermine.

„So", sagte Luna zögerlich. „Es ist großartig, dass Harry dich einziehen lässt."

„Er lässt mich nicht einziehen!", sagte Hermine und setzte sich auf. „Er lässt mich nur bei sich bleiben, bis ich was eigenes gefunden habe."

„Uh-uh", sagte Ginny und versuchte das Lächeln abzuwehren, dass auf ihren Lippen spielte.

„Weshalb dieser Ton?" fragte Hermine, lehnte sich wieder im Sofa zurück und schloss ihre Augen.

„Nichts", sagte Ginny in einem Sing-sang.

„Nicht du auch", sagte Hermine und rollte die Augen. „Hör zu, zum x-ten mal, Harry Potter und ich sind nur Freunde. Wir sind beste Freund. Im Gegensatz zum verbreiteten Glauben, ein Mann und eine Frau können beste Freunde sein und haben keinen Sex und Liebe und den ganzen Rest dieses Unsinns. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich es sagen kann. Keiner will mir glauben!" 

Luna und Ginny wechselten wieder wissende Blicke, aber diesmal sah Hermine es nicht. Sie legte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Für einen Augenblick war es still und die drei Frauen saßen dort im Wohnzimmer, eine davon emotional aufgelöst.

Hermine atmete tief aus und stellte sich dann auf ihre Füße: „Zurück zur Arbeit", sagte sie mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln. Sie lief ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür behutsam hinter sich.

Luna und Ginny sahen sich an.

„Ich glaube die Lady protestiert zu sehr", flüsterte Luna. 

„Glaubst du?", fragte Ginny, rappelte sich auf die Füße, lief zu einem der Bücherregale und begann einige der Bücher einzupacken.

„Denkst du sie ist in Ordnung?", fragte Luna besorgt.

Ginny blickte einen Augenblick nachdenklich: „Ja ich denke. Seit Jahren höre ich mir ihre gleichen Argumente über dieses keine-Gefühle für Harry, an."

„Und du glaubst das ist alles ein Schauspiel?", fragte Luna.

„Oh, ja", sagte Ginny nickend. „Spitzenmäßig. Die beiden sind perfekt füreinander. Jeder kann es sehen. Die einzigen die es nicht können oder nicht wollen sind Harry und Hermine." 

„Das kannst du nicht wissen", sagte Luna leise. „Sie sind ganz alleine in diesem großen Haus zusammen."

„Harry würde sie nie ausnutzen", sagte Ginny. „Er ist zu nobel für so etwas."

„Das weiß ich", antwortete Luna. „Ich meine einfach, dass sie nahe beieinander sind. Es könnte sie näher zusammen bringen."

„Lass uns das hoffen", sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen. „Hoffentlich wird dies das letzte mal sein, dass wir Hermine helfen umzuziehen."

Harry und Dean Thomas redeten über Quidditch, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Einsatzbesprechung began. Diese Treffen fanden jeden Mittwoch statt und jeder Auror musste bei einem der zwei Treffen anwesend sein – eines war am Morgen eingeplant und das andere am Nachmittag.

„Hast du von dem Sucher gehört, den die Cannons zu bekommen versuchen?" Fragte Dean Harry. „Offenbar,ist er so selbstherrlich, das er versucht von den Besitzern des Teams einen unverschämten Geldbetrag zu verlangen, bevor er irgendeinen Vertrag unterschreibt. Seamus hat mir gestern erzählt, dass wenn der Junge nicht so verdammt talentiert wäre, würden sie sich überhaupt nicht mit ihm abgegeben."

Ihr Schulkamerad Seamus Finnegan arbeitete in der Werbung für die Chudley Cannons.

„Ist er dieser Kerl aus Bulgarien?", fragte Harry. Er erinnerte sich im Tagespropheten über ihn gelesen zu haben, gerade diesen Morgen. „Er hat mal mit Krum gespielt, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Dean und nickte mit dem Kopf. Dean stürzte sich in eine Beschreibung der Spielerstatistik, aber Harry unterbrach ihn, als er jemanden durch die Türen laufen sah... Brian.

Brians Blick war kühl und zornig, als er zu Harry blickte.

„Finley?", fragte Dean, wollte Brian herüberführen, um an ihrer Diskussion teilzunehmen. „Du hast von diesem Sucher gehört, oder?" 

Wiederstrebend lief Brian herüber, dorthin wo Dean und Harry saßen und mied es Harry anzusehen, als er zuhörte, was Dean ihn fragte.

„Ich hab nichts gehört", sagte Brian kühl. „Ich hatte andere Dinge in den vergangen Tagen in meinem Kopf."

Ein peinliche Stille trat ein, die von Deans Frage unterbrochen wurde, die er nicht hätte stellen sollen. 

Aber um fair zu bleiben, er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Brian und Hermine am Abend zuvor sich getrennt hatten.

„So, wie geht es Hermine?", fragte Dean. „Ich hab sie in letzter Zeit nicht oft gesehen. Ich vermute sie ist unten in den Archiven über ein Buch gekrümmt, richtig? Manche Dinge ändern sich nie..."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es Hermine geht", warf Brian ein. „Warum fragst du nicht Potter? Er sollte es wissen."

„Was zur Hölle soll das bedeuten?", erwiderte Harry zornig.

„Du weißt verdammt gut, was es bedeutet!", schrie Brian. „Als sie letzten Abend ging, hätte ich das Gefühl dass sie zu dir gerannt ist."

Harry sagte nichts. Er starrte Brian an und versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aus Rücksicht auf Hermine, versuchte er sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich vermute du bist nur zu willens, den Wiederaufschwung Typen zu spielen, hä? Der Junge der lebt kommt zur Rettung seiner besten Freundin", sagte Brian zornig. „Aber weißt du was ich abkriege, Harry? Du hattest sie ganz für dich, seit wie vielen Jahren? Sechs oder Sieben? Nie hast du einen Schritt auf sie zugemacht, nicht einmal. Aber du lässt jemand anderen Interesse zeigen, und er kann es nicht beanspruchen. Er will das Mädchen nicht, bis jemand anderes es will. Das ist wie du, Potter. Und Hermine kann es selber nicht erkennen."

Harry zielte mit seiner Rechten in Brians Gesicht, als Dean auf die Füße sprang um sie auseinander zu halten. Harry schob Deans Arm von seiner Schulter und starrte auf Brian hinunter.

"Hör mir zu Finley", sagte Harry ärgerlich. „Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Wenn du wirklich so denkst, kennst du Hermine überhaupt nicht. Auf jeden Fall hast du nicht bemerkt, dass sie nicht irgendein Preis ist, denn du beim Karneval gewonnen hast. Sie ist eine Frau... und ja, ich denke sie ist die beste, die ich je kannte. Wenn du dich deswegen unbehaglich fühlst musst du dein Kreuz tragen. Hast du das kapiert, Brian?"

„Aufhören", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt, als er ins Zimmer kam, dicht gefolgt von Remus Lupin. Die beiden Männer leiteten den Bereich und waren nicht erfreut zu sehen, dass Harry und Brian kurz davor standen miteinander zu kämpfen.

"ICH SAGTE AUFHÖEREN!" Dröhnte Kingsley laut, beherrschte damit nicht nur Harry und Brians Aufmerksamkeit, sondern die aller im Zimmer. Harry warf Brian einen letzten drohenden Blick zu, bevor er seinen Platz neben Dean einnahm. 

„Was zur Hölle ist hier gerade passiert?", fragte Dean Harry.

„Nichts", sagte Harry ruhig.

"Du und Hermine, hä?", fragte Dean. „Ich hatte so ein Gefühl..." 

„Zieh Leine!", erwiderte Harry und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Kingsley und Lupin zu, als sie mit dem Meeting begannen. Die beiden Männer hätten genauso gut Japanisch sprechen können, soviel verstand Harry. Er kochte vor Wut, während er dort saß. Brian Finley war ein Ersteklasse Blödmann und soweit es Harry betraf, war er froh, dass Hermine ihn ein für alle mal überstanden hatte.

Brian Finley hat keine Ahnung worüber er redet, sagte Harry sich selbst.

Als das Meeting zu Ende war, folgte Harry seinen Kollegen zur Tür hinaus, als Lupin seinen Namen rief. Zu Harrys Bestürzung, hörte er Lupin Brians Namen ebenfalls rufen. 

Als der Raum bis auf Harry und Brian leer war, sah Lupin die beiden Männer an.

„Was ist vorhin hier geschehen?", fragte er.

Harry und Brian zuckten beide mit den Schultern. 

„Ich sehe", sagte Lupin und verschränkte seine Arme. „Nun, lassen wir einfach sagen dass es nicht wieder passiert, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Beide, Harry und Brian nickten, obschon wiederstrebend.

„In Ordnung", sagte Lupin. „Sie können gehen. Harry, kann ich dich noch kurz sprechen?" 

Brian grinste, bevor er aus dem Zimmer lief. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, brummte Harry.

„Können wir diesen Wichser nicht nach Grönland oder Sibirien versetzen?", fragte Harry seinen Mentor.

"Nicht ohne guten Grund", sagte Lupin mit einem Lachen.

„Oh, ich hätte viele Gründe", erwiderte Harry.

„Ja", sagte Lupin mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Ich wette die hast du. Und ich wette sie alle haben eine Sache gemeinsam... Hermine. Habe ich recht?"

"Woher weißt du?"

„Du musst nicht Sybill Trelawney sein, um das zu sehen", sagte Lupin. „Du und Finley seid nie wirklich gut miteinander ausgekommen... selbst vor Hermine. Offen gesagt, habe ich nie verstanden, weshalb du sie verkuppelt hast."

„Das habe ich nicht", sagte Harry verteidigend. „Ich hab sie nur einander vorgestellt. Ich hab es nie darauf angelegt der Ehestifter zu sein, Remus."

Bevor Lupin antworten konnte, schüttelte Harry den Kopf: „Ich kann das nicht glauben. Du weißt Hermine ist meine Freundin, Remus. Ich hab mich für sie eingesetzt, als ihr Ex-Freund ein paar ziemlich unerbetene Kommentare über unsere Beziehung... ich meine unsere Freundschaft, los ließ. Sind wir hier fertig?"

Remus nickte: „Ja, natürlich." 

„Gut, dann", murmelte Harry. Ohne sich zu verabschieden ging er, Lupin starrte ihm hinterher.

Lupin richtete seine Augen aufwärts und lachte: „Sirius, wenn du mich hören kannst, du schuldest mir 200 Gallonen. Wie war die Wette noch mal? Ah, ja. Du sagtest sie würden 20 sein, ehe sie begreifen würden, was genau vor ihnen wäre. Ich sagte es würde sein ehe sie 30 sein würden."

Er lachte in sich hinein, als er seinen Umhang aufhob: „Lass und hoffen, dass wir nicht weitere 7 Jahren warten müssen, bevor unser Junge klug wird." 

(Anmerkung des Autors: Harry und Hermine sind in dieser Story 23 Jahre alt)


	3. The River in Egypt

Kapitel 3: The River in Egypt

Harry fand sich am Donnerstagabend zusammen mit Ron und Draco Malfoy in den Drei Besen wieder. Seit Voldemorts Untergang war Draco ein kleines bisschen erträglicher geworden. Er war noch immer störend arrogant, aber er hatte ein gutes Herz tief drinnen (weit tief drinnen, wie Ron scherzte). Sein Ansehen in Ron und Harrys Augen verdreifachte sich, als Draco sich mit Ginny Weasley einließ. Seit nun fast zwei Jahren verabredeten sie sich und gerade letzten Monat hatte Darco Ginny eine Frage gestellt, die sie akzeptiert hatte, noch ehe er eine Chance hatte die Frage zu vollenden.

Die drei Männer saugten an ihrem zweiten Krug Bier. Sie hatten gerade eine Runde Dart begonnen. Der Pub war, zu Harrys großer Erleichterung, nicht zu voll heute Abend.

„Also, wie geht es dem alten Klotz am Bein, Potter?", fragte Draco lachend.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Harry. „Ich bin nicht verheiratet."

Draco grinste: „Noch nicht. Also wann wirst du aus Granger eine ehrbare Frau machen?"

„Etwa zur gleichen Zeit, wie du eine Medalie für Heiligkeit bekommst?" Meinte Harry.

„Sehr lustig", sagte Draco und beobachtete, wie Ron das Dartboard komplett verpasste und beinahe einem anderen Zauberer das Auge ausstach. 

„Entschuldigung!", rief Ron zu dem Mann, der nicht antwortete, aber sich vernünftigerweise von dem Platz bewegte auf dem er saß.

„Unterstütz mich mal dabei, Weasley", sagte Draco und rief Ron zu ihnen herüber. „Harry will mir keine Details über sich und Grangers gemeinsames zusammen leben in wilder Ehe geben."

„Wir leben nicht in wilder Ehe zusammen", sagte Harry ärgerlich. „Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass sie sich gerade von einem Freund getrennt hat... einen Mann mit dem sie zusammen gewohnt hat, okay?" 

„Willst du also sagen, dass du noch keinen Schritt gemacht hast, weil du kein Ausspann Kerl sein willst?", fragte Draco. 

Harry antwortete nicht und wütend entriss er die Dartpfeile aus Rons Hand.

"Ich hab nichts getan!", schrie Ron auf. „Du solltest vorsichtig mit diesen Dingern sein!" 

„Sagt der Mann, der beinah jemanden blind gemacht hätte", erwiderte Harry.

„Und das sagte der Mann, der nach seiner besten Freundin giert", ergriff Draco fröhlich das Wort. 

"Würdest du bitte damit aufhören?", fragte Harry, warf und traf das Ziel. „Hermine ist nur meine Freundin, Malfoy."

„Das sagst du jetzt", sagte Malfoy süffisant. „Aber warte ab. Nicht all zu lange und sie wird diesen vorübergehenden Einzug in einen dauerhaften umwandeln. Sie fängt an das Abendessen oder andere kleine Gefälligkeiten für dich zu machen. Ehe du es weißt, ist sie eingezogen und da ist nichts mehr was du tun kannst. Du bist aufgeschmissen."

"Ich schätze es nicht, dass du so über sie sprichst", sagte Harry, legte die Dartpfeile hin und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch. „Hermine ist nicht so. Sie war es nie und sie wird es nie sein." 

„Hast du je mit ihr zusammengelebt?", fragte Malfoy, er schien nicht damit aufhören zu können.

"Nein", fügte Harry hinzu, er sah nicht was Malfoy damit bezweckte. 

„Warte nur mein Freund, warte nur."

„Hat meine Schwester irgendeine Ahnung, das du so bist, wenn du ein paar Drinks in dir hast?", fragte Ron Malfoy, der in sich hineinlachte.

„Was meinst du wie ich sie dazu gebracht habe, mit mir auszugehen?", fragte Draco und zog einen Augenbraue hoch.

Ron zog eine Grimasse: „Hör genau hier auf. Sag nichts mehr. Ich will nicht daran denken, dass du und meine Schwester irgendetwas tut..." 

„Aber jetzt, wo du es erwähnst, ich habe ein Gefühl, dass Alkohol mit im Spiel gewesen sein könnte", fuhr Ron fort und brachte Harry dazu schallend zu lachen. „Weil ich glaube, dass niemand mit intaktem Verstand..."

Draco blickte finster drein: „Genug, genug. Wir habens kapiert. Außerdem haben wir nicht über dich oder mich gesprochen, was das anbetrifft. Wir sprachen über die großartige Potter-Granger werden sie oder werden sie nicht Debatte."

"Werden sie oder werden sie nicht, was?", fragte Ron spöttisch.

Draco schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf: „Dieser Planet auf dem du lebst Ron, ist er schön?"

„Verpiss dich!", sagte Ron.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beide euch verpisst", sagte Harry, griff in seine Hosentasche und zog etwas Geld heraus. „So lustig dieser Abend war, ich denke es ist Zeit heimzugehen."

Harry begann wegzulaufen, als Malfoy ihm nachrief: „Ja, willst nicht, dass die Frau sich Sorgen macht, weil du die ganze Nacht weg bist, richtig Potter?"

Harry drehte sich nicht um, aber er hob seine Hand und zeigte Malfoy einen Stinkefinger, bevor er aus dem Pub lief.

Am folgenden Freitag, saß Hermine in ihrem vollgestopften Schlafzimmer, umringt von Schachteln. Sie wohnte jetzt seit einer Woche bei Harry und wegen ihrer Arbeit hatte sie noch keine richtige Gelegenheit gehabt, ihre Sachen auszupacken. Heute Abend plante sie der Situation abzuhelfen.

Harry hatte ihr das Okay gegeben einige ihrer Sachen in einem benachbarten Schlafzimmer zu lagern und sie hatte einige großartige alte Bücherregale oben auf dem Dachboden gefunden, er hatte ihr vorhin geholfen sie runter in ihr Zimmer zu bringen.

Obwohl die meisten Leute sie für verrückt erklären würden dies zu genießen, sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Obwohl die Aufgabe des schleppens von Kartons von einem Ort zum anderen ein Ärgernis war, mochte Hermine die Gelegenheit ein Zimmer nach ihren eigenen Kriterien und Geschmack zu dekorieren. Sie wusste, dass mit einem Schnalzer ihres Zauberstabes alles erledigt wäre, aber sie brauchte es, dies auf die altmodische Muggelart zu tun. Es hielt sie beschäftigt und sie musste nicht über Brian nachdenken.

Also war sie an diesem Freitagabend in der Mitte ihres Schlafzimmers und entlud Bücher aus einem der Kartons. Sie trug ein paar bequeme blaue Pyjama Hosen und ein weißes Top. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Im Hintergrund erfüllte Musik aus dem CD Player die Luft.

Hermine hatte gerade eine andere Kiste ausgepackt, als sie hörte, wie ihr Handy klingelte. Sie sah sich ihm Zimmer um, um zu sehen wo sie ihr Telefon hingelegt hatte und zu ihrer Erleichterung sah sie es auf ihrem Nachttisch. In ihrer Eile ans Telefon zu kommen, stolperte sie über zwei Kartons und stieß sich ihren Zeh an dem Bettpfosten.

"Mist!", sagte sie zusammenzuckend, als sie das Telefon hochnahm und den "Sprechen" Knopf drückte. „Hallo", sagte sie ärgerlich.

„Nun, hast du vorgehabt uns zu sagen das du umgezogen bist?", sagte die Stimme ihrer Mutter wütend.

„Hi, Mum", sagte Hermine und sank auf das Bett nieder.

"Also?", fragte Karen Granger.

„Mum, ich wollte es dir erzählen", versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

„Brian, hat gesagt dass du ausgezogen bis, als ich ihn vorhin anrief", sagte Karen. „Ich fühlte mich wie ein Idiot, dass ich nicht wusste, wo meine Tochter ist. Was ist passiert?"

"Mum, ich will das wirklich gerade jetzt nicht wieder aufwärmen", antwortete Hermine. „Ist es nicht genug zu wissen, dass es mit Brian und mir nicht geklappt hat und ich ausgezogen bin?"

„Nein", sagte Karen rasch. „Es ist nicht genug. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, oder? Du hättest nie bei so jemanden einziehen sollen, ohne zu wissen welche Art von Verpflichtung diese Person in seinem Kopf hat. Hermine, erinnerst du dich nicht, dass ich dir das gesagt habe..."

Hermine seufzte: „Ja, Mum. Ich erinnere mich an alles was du sagtest. Also wenn du anrufst um zu sagen Ich hab es dir gesagt, dann mach gleich damit weiter und werde fertig damit. Du hast es zweifellos eingebracht. Mach es schnell, denn ich muss heute Abend noch auspacken."

„Auspacken?", fragte Karen. „Wo bist du jetzt, Liebes?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Hermine?", fragte Karen wieder.

"Ich bin bei Harry."

"Bei Harry?", schrie Karen fast. „Also heißt das du bist jetzt mit Harry zusammen?"

„Nein!", schrie Hermine laut auf und rollte die Augen. „Das heißt nicht dass ich jetzt mit Harry zusammen bin! Ich brauche einen Ort, wo ich bleiben kann und er lässt mich bei sich bleiben, bis ich meinen eigenen Ort gefunden habe."

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie das aussieht?", fragte Karen.

„Mum! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie altmodisch du klingst? Schau, es ist einfach so, dass ein Freund beim anderen bleibt. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Okay?" 

„Süße, glaubst du nicht, dass es besser ist zurück zu kommen und bei mir und Dad zu bleiben?"

Hermine fiel auf ihr Bett zurück und überlegte dass sie lieber Mistkäfer essen würde, als wieder zurück nach Hause zu gehen und mit ihren Leuten zu leben.

„Ich schätze das Angebot", sagte Hermine so höflich, wie sie konnte. „Das tu ich wirklich, Mum. Aber mir geht es gut wo ich bin."

"Dann lass mich mit Harry reden", sagte Karen.

„Warum?"

„Um sicher zu sein, dass das für ihn in Ordnung ist", sage Karen einfach.

„Willst du mich veräppeln?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Ich bin keine 10 Jahre alt und frage um Erlaubnis im Haus meiner Freunde zu schlafen. Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau, Mum!"

„Ich weiß das, Süße", sagte Karen.

„Äh, Mum?", sagte Hermine und richtete sich aus ihrer liegenden Position auf dem Bett auf. „Ich muss aufhören. Die Türklingel hat gerade geläutet. Wahrscheinlich meine Pizza. Ich liebe dich. Ich ruf dich bald an, versprochen." 

Hermine hörte ihre Mutter aufschreien, „Pizza!", gerade, als Hermine das Telefon ausschaltete.

„UGHHHHHH!", sagte sie und legte sie auf das Bett zurück.

Ein leises Klopfen war an der Tür, Hermine sah auf und sah Harry in ihr Zimmer spähen.

„Hey", sagte sie und setzte sich auf. 

„Hey", sagte er und sah sie komisch an. „Ich bin gerade an deinem Zimmer vorbei gelaufen, als ich dich über etwas stöhnen hörte. Wollte einfach sicher gehen, dass du hier drin Merlin weiß was mit Merlin weiß wem, tust." 

„Ha-ha!", sagte Hermine. "Ich wünschte es wäre so. Nein, ich hatte gerade das Ich hab es dir gesagt Gespräch mit meiner Mutter."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er in das Zimmer kam. "Das ist schlimm, hä?" 

„Schlimmer", sagte Hermine. „Sie wollte tatsächlich mit dir reden um sicher zu gehen, das es für sie Okay ist. Ich hab das halb erwartet von ihr, das sie dich später warnen will, dass ich das Bett nass mache oder so einen Blödsinn."

Harry lachte: „Das machst du nicht, oder?"

Hermine schlug ihm hart auf den Arm: „Nein, du Blödmann."

Harry sah sich abwägend im Zimmer um. „Du hast deine Arbeit um abzuschalten."

"Ja", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Aber es ist Spaß gewesen."

"Sicher", sagte Harry nicht überzeugt.

"Es wäre jedoch besser, wenn ich etwas Gesellschaft hätte", sagte sie.

"Nein, die brauchst du nicht", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war glücklich genug dir zu helfen das Zeug hochzutragen. Ich werde dir sicherlich nicht helfen, es auszupacken. Außerdem bringe ich die Sachen nur in Unordnung. Ich könnte die Bücher in nicht alphabetischer Reihenfolge auspacken, oder so etwas."

„Ich stell sie nicht in alphabetischer Reihenfolge auf!", sagte Hermine verteidigend. „Ich meine, ich teile sie in Themen ein, aber nicht in alphabetischer Reihenfolge! Ich bin nicht so analfixiert."

„Oh doch, das bist du", sagte Harry und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber ich liebe dich dafür."

Hermine stellte sich kichernd auf die Füße. Sie lief in die Mitte des Zimmers und schenkte Harry ihren besten Welpenblick. „Komm schon Harry. Dies geht immer sehr viel schneller mit Hilfe. Und, wenn du bleibst, kaufe ich sogar Pizza. Komm schon Harry. Du weißt du willst es."

„Nicht diesen Welpenblick, Hermine", sagte Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „So ansprechend es auch klingt, muss ich doch ablehnen."

„Warum?", fragte Hermine. „Hast du ein scharfes Date oder so was?"

Harry kicherte: „Das habe ich in der Tat."

„Wer ist es diesmal?", fragte Hermine und versuchte ihre Enttäuschung zu verstecken. „Bambi? Candy? Lola?"

"Okay", sagte Harry. "Ich weiß ich verabrede mich oft, aber ich habe mich nie in meinem Leben mit einer verabredet die Bambi, Candy oder Lola heißt. Ich habe ein paar Standards, Hermine."

„Nun, sie mögen auch Namen haben wie sie sich benehmen", sagte Hermine ohne zu denken. „Ich meine, komm schon Harry. Einige dieser Mädchen können nicht mal Etikette buchstabieren, geschweige denn wissen, wie man sie benutzt. Du verdienst so viel mehr als das." 

Harry starrte sie an. „Ich hab nicht vor diese Mädchen zu heiraten, Hermine."

"Was genau mein Punkt ist", fuhr Hermine fort. „Du weißt, die meisten dieser Mädchen wollen nur ihren besten Kumpeln erzählen, dass sie mit dem Jungen-der-lebt, geschlafen haben."

"Solange ich mein Vergnügen dadurch bekomme, können sie es wem immer sie wollen erzählen", sagte er mit einem Lachen. Als er sah, dass Hermine nicht lachte, verschwand sein Lächeln.

"Warum reden wir über dies?", fragte er.

Hermine griff sich eine handvoll Bücher und trug sie zum Bücherregal hinüber: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke nur du solltest aufhören so zu handeln, wie du es tust. Finde jemanden mit mehr als paar Hirnzellen oben."

„Weshalb kümmert dich das aufeinmal?", fragte er. „Ich tue das jetzt seit Jahren. Du hast nie vorher etwas gesagt. Weshalb regst du dich jetzt darüber auf?"

Hermine seufzte. "Nur weil ich nie etwas gesagt habe, bedeutete das nicht, dass ich keine Meinung dazu habe. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, wie der süße Kerl, der mein bester Freund ist, so handeln kann."

„Ich bin immer noch der gleiche süße Kerl, der ich immer bin", sagte er und versuchte die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zu entspannen. „Ich muss nur hin und wieder ausgehen und etwas Dampf ablassen." 

Hermine war verärgert. Harry zog vor dies zu ignorieren. 

„Ich...ich muss gehen und mich fertig machen", sagte er und sah abwesend auf seine Uhr. Hermines Rücken war ihm immer noch zugedreht. „Hab Spaß heute Abend."

„Du auch", sagte sie knapp, als sie fortfuhr die Bücher auf dem Regal zu platzieren. Sie drehte sich nicht um, um ihn anzusehen. Mit einem letzten kurzen Blick auf sie, lief er aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür fest hinter sich. Er hatte eine Hand auf dem Türknauf und erwägte ernsthaft zurück in das Zimmer zu gehen und eine Unterhaltung mit Hermine zu führen. Ihre Worte hatten ihn mehr getroffen, als sie je wissen konnte. Er war es nicht gewöhnt ihr böse in die Augen zu sehen und er musste sagen, dass er es nicht mochte. Erkennend das dies ein hoffnungsloser Fall war, zumindest im Augenblick, lief er hinüber zu seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer.

Der Club, in dem Harry Sabrina traf, war bereits zum Zeitpunkt seines Eintreffens voll besetzt. Er hatte Probleme sie in der Masse der Gesichter zu finden, doch er fand sie, wie sie an der Bar auf ihn wartete. Sie sah überwältigend aus. Ihr schwarzes Haar war auf ihrem Kopf hochgesteckt und Ranken umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Sie trug ein kurzes, rotes Kleid.

Beide bestellten sich Drinks und saßen an einem Tisch wo sie eine kurze Unterhaltung führten. Nun, zumindest Sabrina plapperte. Harry nickte höflich, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen und fühlte sich in Gedanken gelangweilt. Ja, Sabrina war sehr hübsch und hatte einen großartigen Körper, aber sie war nicht... er konnte nicht ganz das treffende Wort finden, um sie zu beschreiben. Sie hatten sich vor wenigen Tagen auf der Straße getroffen und Harry hatte sie nach ihrer Nummer gefragt und sie hatte sie ihm eifrig gegeben. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht sie anzurufen, bis zu diesem dummen Gespräch, dass er mit Lupin über Hermine gehabt hatte. Er hatte Sabrina direkt danach angerufen und sie hatten ausgemacht sich heute Abend zu treffen.

Als wenn das nicht genug wäre, halten Hermines Worte weiterhin durch seinen Kopf. Er merkte, wie seine Gedanken dahin wanderten, was sie jetzt tat. Er konnte nicht leugnen, wie hinreißend und hübsch, sie vorhin ausgesehen hatte, mit ihren bequemen Pyjama-Hosen und ihrem Top.

Okay, hör auf darüber nach zudenken dass Hermine hübsch und hinreißend aussieht. Konzentriere dich auf das schöne, attraktive Mädchen jetzt direkt vor dir. 

"Also habe ich entschieden beide Pullover zu nehmen den roten und den gelben", hörte er sich sagen. „Weil ich mich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte, welcher der bessere ist."

Sie sah von ihrem Weinglas auf und sah dass Harry nicht ihren Worten zuhörte, die sie sagte.

„Harry?"

„Hmmm?", fragte er abwesend.

„Wo bist du heute Abend?", fragte sie mit einem Lachen.

„Bei dir", sagte er, formte ein Lächeln und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sabrina zu fokussieren. 

„Gut", sagte sie sich entspannend. „Also, wie wäre es, wenn wir hier weggehen und zu dir gehen?"

Harry war überrascht, dass sie so geradeheraus und freimütig damit war. Aber vielleicht, war es das, was er brauchte um Hermine aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Sobald dieser Gedanke in seinen Kopf kam hörte er jedoch Hermine Stimme in seinen Ohren wiederhallen. 

"Ich meine, komm schon, Harry. Einige dieser Mädchen können nicht mal Etikette buchstabieren, geschweige denn wissen, wie man sie benutzt. Du hast so viel besseres verdient."

„Du weißt die meisten dieser Mächdchen wollen einfach ihren besten Kumpels erzählen, dass sie mit dem Jungen-der-lebt, geschlafen haben."

„Ich denke du solltest aufhören, was du tust. Finde jemanden mit mehr als ein paar Gehirnzellen oben." 

Er fokussierte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Sabrina und sah, dass sie ihren Mantel anzog und dabei war von ihrem Stuhl aufzustehen.

"Eigentlich", sagte er schnell. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich für heute Abend einen Gutschein ausstelle?"

Sabrinas Gesicht fiel herunter. "Oh." 

„Ich muss morgen früh anfangen und ich muss noch nach einem Freund sehen, über den ich besorgt bin. Ich hoffe du verstehst das."

„Ja", sagte sie schnell und formte ein Lächeln. „Natürlich."

Was zur Hölle ist mit mir passiert?

Hermine war fast mit dem auspacken fertig. Alles in allem war sie diese Nacht ganz produktiv gewesen. Sie schaffte es ihre eigene Bettwäsche über das Himmelbett zu ziehen und sie hatte sogar all ihre Bücher in den Regalen gelagert. Es blieb jetzt nur noch übrig, den Rest ihrer Kleidung in Schrank zu räumen und einige Bilder aufzuhängen.

Sie war noch von dem vorherigen Gespräch mit Harry verwirrt. Sie hatten nur selten gestritten und wenn sie es taten, fühlte sie sich immer schrecklich danach. Sie verstand wirklich nicht, weshalb er manchmal die Dinge tat, die er tat. Er war besser als dieser, liebe sie und verlasse sie, Casanova. Ja, er hatte recht, als er sagte dass sie die ganze Zeit wusste, das er dies mochte, aber das führte nicht dazu, dass sie es weniger hasste. Er verdiente besseres, als das. Sie wollte besseres für ihn, als das.

In dem Bemühen, Harry aus ihren Gedanken zu bekommen, lief sie hinüber zum CD-Player und drehte die Lautstärke höher. Der Song war von Aretha Franklin und sie konnte sich nicht helfen aber sie sang weiter mit der Musik. Sie musste nicht daran denken, dass jemand die Lautstärke stören würde, solange sie im Augenblick alleine zuhause war.

Sie began weiter zusingen: „If you want my lovin…If you really do… dont be afraid, baby… **just** ask me… you know I'm going to give it to you…"

Harry war gerade in die Eingangshalle des Grimmaluld Platz 12 getreten. Er trug eine kleine braune Papiertüte. Er hörte die Musik von oben kommen. Mit einem verwirrten Gesicht, zog er seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn auf den Tisch bei der Tür. Ehe er nach oben lief, ging er rasch in die Küche um etwas zu holen, bevor er schließlich die Treppen hoch lief um nach Hermine zu sehen. 

Als er näher kam, hörte er... was sich anhörte, wie wenn Hermine singen würde. Er konnte nicht sicher sein, weil er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, sie je singen gehört zu haben. Natürlich hatte er sie hin und wieder das Schullied singen hören, aber das war immer in einer Gruppe, nie alleine. 

Sie war keineswegs eine großartige Sängerin, aber sie klang auch nicht falsch. Er klopfte leise an die Tür, aber so laut wie die Musik war, wusste er, dass sie es nicht hören konnte. Er versuchte ihren Namen zu rufen, aber bekam keine Antwort. 

Er probierte den Türknopf aus und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass nicht abgeschlossen war. Als er die Tür langsam öffnete, war er erstaunt von dem, was er sah. Da war Hermine Granger und tanzte singend im Zimmer umher.

"Oh and I do declare, I want to see you with it….Stretch out your arms little boy, you're gonna get it. Cause I love you…ain't no doubt about it…Baby I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, baby I love you!"

Harry versuchte nicht zu lachen, als er sie im Zimmer umherwirbeln sah, versunken in der Musik.

"If you feel you want to kiss me…go right ahead, I don't mind…All you got to do is, snap your fingers and I'll come running…"

Sie drehte sie erneut und lächelte verführerisch in den Spiegel. Als sie das tat, sah sie im Spiegelbild, dass Harry direkt hinter ihr stand.

"HARRY!"

Sie drehte sich um und starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, bevor sie schnell zum CD-Player hinüber lief und ihn abschaltete. Sie konnte ihn schier nicht ansehen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln: „Um,...wie...wie lange stehst du da?"

"Lange genug", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Tust du es auf Anfrage?"

"Es tut mir leid, dies war mein einziger Auftritt", sagte sie nervös. „Ich.. ich dachte nicht, dass du so bald zu Hause bist."

"Ich bin einfach voller Überraschungen, heute Abend", sagte er und kam richtig in das Zimmer. Er blickte sich im Zimmer um und seufzte anerkennend.

„Großartige Arbeit, Hermine!" 

"Denkst du?", fragte sie stolz. „Ich hatte auch eine tolle Zeit, es zu tun."

"Du hättest mich sehen sollen, als ich direkt nach dem Schulende hier einzogen bin", sagte er mit einem Lachen. „Oh, warte eine Minute! Richtig du warst ja hier."

"Ja", sagte sie. „Ich erinnere mich, das mein Rücken von diesem Umzug schmerzte. Ich glaube das ist einer der Gründe das wir Freunde haben. Sie sind wie persönliche Diener wenn du umziehst oder jemanden brauchst um Sachen rumzutragen."

"War es das, weshalb du mich hier behalten wolltest?", fragte er neckend.

„Es hilft", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, als sie nebeneinander saßen.

"Also hat sich dein Abend mit Lola nicht so entwickelt, wie du es geplant hast?"

"Sabrina", korregierte Harry. „Mein Abend mit Sabrina hat sich nicht entwickelt, wie ich es geplant hatte."

"Oh", sagte Hermine, insgeheim erfreut. Okay, wo kommt das her?

Hermine drehte sich um Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen, zur gleichen Zeit drehte er sich um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen und sie beide sagten einstimmig: „Es tut mir leid."

Sie lachten.

"Ich... es war nicht meine Angelegenheit irgendwas zu sagen", sagte sie leise. „Du bist ein erwachsener Mann. Du kannst tun, was du willst."

„Kann ich das?", fragte Harry, er war froh, dass sie nicht wütend auf ihn war und glücklich das die Dinge zwischen ihnen nicht schwierig waren.

„Ja", sagte sie mit einem Nicken. 

"Nun, wie wäre es dann mit einem kleinen Friedensangebot?", fragte er und reichte ihr die Tüte.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie.

„Mach es auf."

Mit einem funkeln in ihren Augen öffnete sie braune Tüte um einen kleinen Behälter mit Schokoladen-Chips-Keksen in Eiscreme zu sehen.

"Du bist ein Heiliger", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Danke", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Er reichte ihr einen Löffel. „Also, wie wäre es, wenn ich - solange du das aufisst – das Zimmer für dich fertig stelle?"

"Wenn du diese zwei Bilder dort aufhängst, bin ich für immer in deiner Schuld, Harry."

"Das kann ich machen", sagte er und rollte seine Ärmel hoch.

Über eine Stunde später, hatten sie beide die Eiscreme aufgegessen und Harry hatte die zwei Bilder aufgehängt, wo Hermine sie haben wollte. Sie waren beide ein bisschen müde, als sie sich auf das Bett setzten und ihr gemeinsames Werk bewunderten.

"Ich glaube ich könnte mich nicht bewegen, wenn ich es versuchte", sagte Hermine gähnend.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Harry, selbst gähnend.

"Ich versuche einfach meine Augen auszuruhen", sagte sie und lehnte sich auf das Kissen zurück. 

„Ich auch", sagte Harry. „Ich stehe in einer Sekunde auf."

„Okay", sagte Hermine schläfrig. „Eigne dir nur nicht selbstsüchtig das Bett an."

„Ich bin zu müde zum streiten", sagte Harry schwach und schloss seine Augen.

In wenigen Minuten, waren sie beide fest eingeschlafen.


	4. Im Morgenlicht

Kapitel 4 Im Morgenlicht

Die frühe Morgensonne spähte durch die Vorhänge in Hermines Schlafzimmer. Ihre Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd, doch sie schloss sie, als das Licht sie direkt traf. Sie konnte sich an keine Zeit erinnern, in der sie so friedlich und gründlich geschlafen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie spät es war und für den Moment kümmerte sie es auch nicht. Sie lag warm und geborgen in ihrem Bett. Außerdem – erinnerte sie sich plötzlich – war es Samstagmorgen. Wenn sie ausschlafen wollte, konnte sie es zweifellos tun.

Sie seufzte zufrieden und dann war sie plötzlich ruckartig wach, als sie ein Gewicht auf ihrer Hüfte spürte. Ihre Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen als sie sah, das jemandens Arm beiläufig über ihrer Taille drapiert war. Sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Dann, traf es sie wie der Schlag, wer hier neben ihr im Bett lag. Harry. 

Sie waren letzte Nacht eingeschlafen, nachdem er gekommen war, um sich zu entschuldigen. Sie war zu müde gewesen, um ihn aufzuwecken und er war offensichtlich zu erschöpft gewesen um aufzustehen und in sein eigenes Bett zu gehen. Also schliefen sie hier, Seite an Seite, die ganze Nacht lang. Ihr erster Gedanke war: Bei Merlins Bart! Ich liege hier in meinem Bett verschlungen mit meinem besten Freund. Was ist falsch an diesem Bild?

Nichts ist falsch an diesem Bild. Es ist nur Harry. Ich bin schon früher mit ihm im selben Zimmer eingeschlafen. Natürlich kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, ein Bett mit ihm geteilt zu haben. Aber wir haben schon früher auf der gleichen Couch geschlafen. Aber er war an dem einen Ende der Couch gewesen und ich an dem anderen. Also ist das nicht wirklich ein fairer Vergleich, oder? Das waren alles ganz unschuldige, harmlose und völlig neutrale Situationen gewesen.

Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die so misstrauisch wie Ginny klang, wiederhallte in ihrem Kopf. Sie sagte ihr weiterhin, dass wenn er nur ihr Freund war, würde sie nicht hier liegen und über die Verwicklungen, wenn sie beide im selben Bett schliefen, ausflippen.

Dies ist albern. Das war kein knutschen... kein berühren. Nun, das war nicht ganz richtig, wenn sie darüber nachdachte.

Mitten in der Nacht war ihr kalt geworden und um sich zu wärmen hatte sie sich näher an Harry geschmiegt. Sie erinnerte sich, wie warm und weich sich der Stoff seines Shirts an ihrer Haut angefühlt hatte.

Vergangene Nacht war sie zu müde gewesen, um über die Verwicklungen nachzudenken, wenn sie mit Harry im selben Bett schlief. Jetzt im rauen Licht des Tages, fragte sie sich ob Harry sich daran erinnern würde, wie sie mit ihm gekuschelt hatte.

Okay, Hermine. Bring nicht das Wort "kuscheln" mit hinein…das lässt es romantisch klingen und nach mehr, als es tatsächlich war. Okay, denke...was wäre ein besseres Wort um zu beschreiben, was wir getan haben...einander gehalten? Nein, das geht in die selbe Richtung wie „kuscheln". Oh, verdammter Mist!

Sie rollte ihre Augen, als sie Harrys Arm langsam von ihrer Taille hob, damit sie ihn nicht weckte. Das war alles was sie jetzt noch brauchte, ihn aufzuwecken und das er sie necken würde, weil sie sich Sorgen darüber machte, wie das hier aussah. Langsam krabbelte sie aus dem Bett, sie fand ihren alten Morgenmantel auf einem Stuhl und zog ihn schützend über sich.

Sie wagte einen Blick auf Harrys schlafende Gestalt auf dem Bett und musste lächeln, wie völlig liebenswert er aussah. Irgendwann während der Nacht, hatte er seine Brille auf den Nachttisch gelegt. Er sah ganz anders ohne sie aus, aber er sah immer noch so liebenswert wie immer aus.

Hermine…du fängst schon wieder mit diesem "liebenswert" Wort an.

Sein Haar war mehr durcheinander, als sie es je gesehen hatte. Sie wusste, Harry hasste besonders dieses Merkmal an sich selbst, aber sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass sie es als eine der reizendsten und ja, es musste gesagt werden, attraktivsten Eigenschaften empfand.

Langsam, den Kopf schüttelnd, lief sie aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Wenige Augenblicke später, tauchte sie aus dem Badezimmer auf. Sie hatte ihr Haar so gut wie es ging gezähmt und ihre Zähne geputzt. Sie lief gerade die Treppe hinunter, um Frühstück für sich und Harry zu machen, als sie hörte, wie es an der Tür klingelte.

Sie fragte sie, wer so früh an einem Samstagmorgen kommen würde. Sie eilte die Treppe hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle und öffnete die Tür. Zur ihrer völligen Überraschung stand Brian auf der Türstufe mit einem Brief in der Hand und einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Sie starrten einander für wenige Augenblicke an, bevor Hermine ihre Stimme wiederfand. 

"Brian," sagte sie ruhig. "Was machst du hier?" 

„Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen, wenn ich nicht bereits die verdammte Antwort wüsste", sagte Brian kalt. 

Keiner, weder Hermine noch Brian, sahen, dass Harry oben an der Treppe stand und jedem Wort lauschte. Er war aufgewacht, nachdem Hermine die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und hatte versucht wieder einzuschlafen, aber er fand es eine unmöglich Aufgabe, als sein Kopf über die Tatsache nachdachte, dass er und Hermine die ganze Nacht im selben Bett geschlafen hatten. Er entschied sich kurz zu duschen um seinen Kopf klar zu kriegen und hatte gerade seine Shirt und seine Hose ausgezogen, als er hörte, wie Türklingel läutete und er Brians Stimme vernahm. Er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot hier am Fuß der Treppe zu stehen, gekleidet in nichts als seine Boxershorts, aber er wollte Brians Rechtfertigung hören, weshalb er unangekündigt und uneingeladen herkam.

"Brian", begann Hermine, doch ihre Stimme erstarb, als Brian hohl lachte.

„Mann braucht kein Genie sein, um rauszufinden, dass du hier sein würdest", sagte Brian und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauchte mir gar nicht die Mühe zu machen, erst zum Haus deiner Eltern zu gehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich richtig liege, wenn ich zu erst hier herkomme. Und jetzt sieh dich an...wo du schon immer sein wolltest, richtig Hermine?"

Hermine kreuzte ihre Arme und sah ihn an. Der Mann von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass sie ihn liebte, war nicht der Mann der sie jetzt anstarrte. Er war kalt und hart.

"Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte es besser wissen sollen", sagte Brian. „Erinnerst du dich, wie ich dich schließlich dazu brachte mit mir auszugehen?"

Harry konnte das nicht mehr hinnehmen. Er wusste, was er tat konnte dazuführen, dass Hermine ihn entweder hasste oder ihm dankte. Er war geneigt dazu die Gelegenheit zu nehmen, dass sie ihm dankte. Laut gähnend kam Harry die Treppe herunter und Hermine erstarrte, als Brian an ihr vorbei sah und sah, wie Harry sich ihnen mit einem albernen Grinsen im Gesicht, näherte.

"Da bist du ja!", rief er Hermine zu. Er trat hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und pflanzte Küsse auf den Nacken einer überraschten Hermine. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, als ich aufwachte und du nicht da warst."

Hermine war vollkommen sprachlos. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und sie konnte gewiss Brian nicht ansehen, während Harry tat, was er tat.

Sie lachte nervös.

"Oh, hallo Finley," sagte Harry, schließlich Brians Anwesenheit bestätigend. „Hab nicht gesehen, dass du da bist."

„Ja, ich wette das hast du nicht", antwortete Brian und durchbohrte Harry mit seinem Blick. „Du hast sicher keine Zeit verschwendet, oder?"

"Nun", sagte Harry, schlang einen Arm um Hermine und zog sie näher. „Wenn du so dumm warst, sie gehen zu lassen. Ich habe meine Chance genommen. Richtig Sweet Cakes?"

Er verbiss sich ein Lachen, als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah als er ihr diesen Kosenamen gab.

"Ähm", sagte Hermine und sah von Brian zu Harry. „Das ist richtig, Love Muffin."

Brian räusperte sich und Hermine konnte sagen, dass es ihm schwer fiel sein Temperament zu kontrollieren. „Ich bin gekommen um dir die Post zu bringen, die für dich gekommen ist. Ich vermute nicht jeder weiß über deine neue Adresse bescheid."

Er reichte Hermine einen Stapel Briefe. Sie nahm sie und flüsterte: „Danke."

Brian nickte: "Kein Problem. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du jeden deine neue Adresse wissen lassen wirst, so dass wir einander meiden können..." 

"Warum schickst du ihre Post das nächste mal nicht mit einer Eule, Finley?", warf Harry ein. „Damit können wir vermeiden, dass uns bei dem unterbrichst... nun, was wir getan haben, bevor wir einfach gestört wurden."

Hermine sah wie Brian seine Fäuste ballte, als Harry begann Hermines Schultern zu massieren.

"Danke, Brian", sagte sie schnell und entzog sich Harrys Griff. „Ich schätze es und ich werde jeden meine neue Adresse wissen lassen. Danke noch mal."

Sie schloss die Tür, bevor Brian irgendwas sagen oder tun konnte. Sie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung, das es endlich vorüber war. Sie drehte sich um und sah Harry lachen.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie ihn ärgerlich.

Er kicherte: "Ich weiß nicht, was lustiger war, dein Gesichtsausdruck, als ich dich „Sweet Cakes" nannte."

"Es ist nicht lustig!", erwiderte Hermine. Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor sie davon lief.

„Ich bin da anderer Ansicht", sagte Harry und folgte ihr in die Küche. „Es war sehr lustig. Und dieser Idiot verdiente es nachdem wie er mit dir geredet hat. Ich konnte das nicht so lassen."

Geistesabwesend begann Hermine die Post durchzublättern.

"Nichts zu danken", sagte Harry und trat hinter sie.

„Danken?", fragte sie entrüstet. Sie legte die Briefe auf die Anrichte und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Du erwartest, dass ich dir nach der kleinen Show die du eingelegt hast, danke? Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wie schlecht das aussieht? Du hast ihm praktisch bestätigt, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit angelogen habe, als ich sagte, dass du und ich nur Freunde seien."

"Hermine!", sagte Harry ungläubig. "Ich habe dir aus der Klemme mit diesem Wichser geholfen und das bekomme ich zurück?"

Er wollte lachen über die bloße Absurdität. Aber, bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte es zu tun, wurden seine Gedanken durch den Klang einer Faust unterbrochen, die seine Wange traf.

"AU!", rief er. „Weshalb zum Teufel hast du das getan?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und bedeckte dann ihren Mund mit der Hand, als sie bemerkte, was sie gerade getan hatte: "Harry! Es tut mir so leid!"

Harry rieb sich die Wange, wo sie ihn getroffen hatte und funkelte sie an. 

"Es tut mir leid!", wiederholte sie entschuldigend. „Ich wollte dich nicht so hart treffen! Du hast mich einfach so wütend gemacht!"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen", sagte er sarkastisch.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und mit einem schnellen Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, war Harrys Prellung von ihrem Schlag geheilt.

"Danke", sagte er leise. „Ich glaube du hast deine Berufung verfehlt. Du solltest irgendwo boxen." 

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen und lachte.

"Ich bin froh, dass es dich amüsiert, mich mit Schmerzen zu sehen", neckte er. Sie kicherte.

"Du musst eingestehen, dass ein Teil von dir es genossen hat den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Blödmanns zu sehen, als ich hinter dich trat und begann deinen Nacken zu küssen", sagte Harry und hob andeutungsweise eine Augenbraue.

"Nur ein bisschen", gestand sie ein. „Wie wir ausgesehen haben müssen... ich in meinem Pyjama und meinem Morgenmantel und du fast nackt nur in deinen Boxershorts."

„Ja", sagte Harry lachend. „Technisch gesehen haben wir ihn nicht wirklich angelogen... wir haben nur die Wahrheit ein bisschen verfälscht. Ich meine, ich war besorgt, als ich aufwachte und du nicht da warst."

Hermine verspannte sich. Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass sie vergangene Nacht zusammen im gleichen Bett geschlafen hatten.

"Ja", sagte Hermine rasch, kam auf die Füße und lief zur Anrichte rüber „Nun, ich musste aufs Klo."

Harry starrte verblüfft auf ihren Rücken: "Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein", sagte sie, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte nicht so zu klingen, als ob tatsächlich nicht irgendetwas in Ordnung wäre.

„Ist es, weil du und ich letzte Nacht zusammen geschlafen haben?", fragte er neckend.

Hermine drehte sich um und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Wir haben nicht zusammen geschlafen!", erwiderte sie abwehrend. „Wir haben im gleichen Bett geschlafen." 

"Was heißt, dass wir zusammen geschlafen haben", sagte Harry spitz und genoss ihre Steigerung, die er damit offensichtlich bei ihr bewirkte.

„Das haben wir nicht!", sagte Hermine laut. „Wir haben im selben Bett geschlafen und der Ausdruck „zusammen geschlafen" bedeutet etwas ganz anderes, als das was wir getan haben."

Harry zeigte Hermine ein verwirrtes Gesicht: "Was noch könnte es bedeuten?"

Hermine sah Harry an und erkannte schließlich, dass er sie dazu bringen wollte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften und versuchte ihn ernst anzusehen, aber bestand nicht, sie konnte nicht anders und begann zu kichern. Sie nahm einen Apfel aus der Obstschale auf der Anrichte und schleuderte ihn nach ihm. Mit den Reflexen des Suchers fing er ihn, bevor er ihn an der Nase traf.

"Weißt du, du solltest vielleicht über einen Wut-Bewältigungs-Kurs nachdenken", sagte Harry und biss ein Stücke aus dem Apfel. „Du hast ein ziemliches Temperament."

„Ja, ich habe genau das richtige Temperament für dich", sagte Hermine lachend.

„Okay, okay", sagte er. „Wie wäre es wenn ich mein Benehmen wieder gut mache und dir einen French Toast mache?" 

Hermine nickte glücklich.

"Okay", sagte er seufzend. Er lief zum Kühlschrank hinüber und holte einige Sachen und Milch heraus, während Hermine weiter sorgfältig ihre Post durchsah. Der letzte Umschlag bewirkte, dass ihr Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verschwand.

"Oh", schaffte sie zu sagen, als sie den teuer aussehenden creme-farbenen Umschlang in den Händen hielt.

"Was ist?", fragte Harry von seiner Position beim Herd.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine stöhnend. "Aber ich werde es herausfinden."

Sie seufzte, öffnete den Umschlag und sah, dass es eine Hochzeitseinladung war.

„Oh, großartig", sagte Hermine mürrisch.

Harry blickte zu seiner Freundin und lief dann hinüber wo Hermine saß, ihren Kopf in den Händen. Er sah die verletzende Einladung auf dem Tisch vor ihr, hob sie hoch und las:

„Malcom & Catherine Granger bitten um ihren Anwesenheit bei der Hochzeit ihrer Tochter, Rachel Elizabeth Granger mit Theodore Richard Langer III, am Samstag 16. Juni, auf ihrem Landsitz in Brighton."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du je eine Rachel Granger erwähnt hast, oder?", fragte Harry, legte die Einladung zurück auf den Tisch und ging wieder zum Herd. „Ist sie eine Cousine?"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf: „Ja, sie ist meine Cousine."

"Du hast sie vorher nie erwähnt", sagte Harry wieder.

"Weil ich versucht habe, nicht zuviel an sie zu denken", sagte Hermine einfach. „Vertrau mir Harry. Sie lässt deinen Cousin Dudley wie einen Heiligen aussehen."

"So schlimm, hä?", fragte Harry.

„Ja", sagte Hermine griesgrämig. „Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als ich und ist so verwöhnt und egoistisch, wie niemand sonst, den ich je getroffen habe. Nun, du weißt dass ich es durchaus nicht mag, so über Leute zu reden, aber sie ist eine vollkommene Kuh, Harry."

"Erzähl mir, wie du wirklich fühlst", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. 

"Sie haben ein Haus in Brighton und meine Eltern benutzten es um mit mir dort die Sommerferien zu verbringen und sie hat die Dinge immer ihren Weg gehen lassen. Sie musste die Beste sein und sie liebte es meine Nase an alles zu reiben in dem sie besser war als ich."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es dort draußen jemanden gibt, der besser ist als du", sagte Harry und hoffte die Situation zu erleichtern. Als er keinen noch so winzige belustigten Ausdruck auf Hermine Gesicht sah runzelte er die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid. Also was will sie?"

"Nun, offenbar wird sie heiraten", sagte Hermine. „Und gemäß dem Brief welcher der Einladung beigefügt ist, soll ich ihre Braufjungfer bei ihrer extravaganten Hochzeit sein. Ich kann mir schon das pfirsichfarbene Monstrum vorstellen, dass ich tragen soll. Ich sag dir Harry... Ich esse lieber Mist, als zu ihrer Hochzeit zu gehen. Aber wenn ich nicht gehe..."

„Deine Eltern und deine weitere Familie, wird dich nie das Ende davon hören lassen", endete Harry für sie. Er schenkte ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln. „Vielleicht wird es nicht so schlimm werden."

"Ja, vielleicht", sagte Hermine, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als Harry ihr einen Teller mit French Toast brachte. „Das riecht fantastisch."

Harry strahlte sie an: „Natürlich tut es das. Ich hab es gemacht, oder?"

"All dies und das bescheiden sein, auch", neckte Hermine.

"Aber natürlich", sagte Harry und setzte sich mit seinem eigenen Teller.

Sie aßen für eine Weile schweigend und Hermine fragte sich, ob Harry den Anfang des Gesprächs, dass sie mit Brian hatte, gehört hatte ehe er entschied ihr „daraus" zu helfen.

Brian hatte erwähnt, dass dies hier wäre, wo sie schon immer hatte sein wollen. Seine Worte hatten sie mehr getroffen, als sie sich anmerken ließ. Und sie erinnerte sich an die Party, wo sie Brian Finley, dass erste mal getroffen hatte.

**Rückblick: ****  
**  
Hermine setzte sich an einen der Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raums und wartete, dass Harry mit einem Glas Punsch zurück kam. Die Weihnachtsparty war so lustig, wie wenn man beobachtete, wie Farbe an der Wand trocknete. Aber, da sie beide, Harry und sie für das Ministerium arbeiteten, wurde erwartet dass sie anwesend waren. 

Cornelius Fudge hatte gerade einen ziemlich langatmigen detaillierten Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie das Ministerium weiterhin hart arbeiten würde um die Zauberer quer durch Großbritannien zu unterstützen und unermüdlich mit den anderen Zaubereiministerien rund um die Welt zusammen zu arbeiten. Es war die selbe Rede, die er jedes Jahr hielt und Hermine war ziemlich beeindruckt gewesen, als sie sie das erste mal hörte. Es schien dass sie mit jedem weiteren Jahr ihren Glanz verlor, sie spürte wie sie vorhin bei seiner Rede eingenickt war.

Sie und Harry hatten entschieden gemeinsam teilzunehmen, wie sie es gewöhnlich taten. Harry hatte gescherzt, dass er Hermine brauchte, um sich zu benehmen. Es gab einige Veranstaltungen und Situationen, wo man sich selbst zum Idioten machte und Weihnachtsbüropartys waren eine davon. Harry wollte keines der gewöhnlichen Mädchen zu dieser Party mitbringen und da Hermine derzeit keinen festen Freund hatte, schien es eine praktische Lösung.

Pärchen strömten jetzt ständig in Richtung Tanzfläche und Hermine blickte sehnsüchtig zu ihnen. Sie wünschte es gäbe jemanden besonderen in ihrem Leben, mit dem sie ihren Urlaub teilen könnte. Sie hatte natürlich Harry, aber er sah sie nicht in irgendeinem romantischen Sinn. Natürlich hatte sie ihn nie gefragt, aber sie konnte es sagen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie würde es nicht merken, wenn er sie in einem romantischen Sinn sehen würde. Sie hatte sozusagen immer einen weichen Platz für Harry in ihrem Herzen der über Freundschaft hinausging. Hin und wieder dachte sie, dass es eine Art von verliebt sein war. Aber, sie hatte sich immer dumm dabei gefühlt diesen Gedanken nachzugeben, denn es war eine hoffnungslose Sache. Schließlich, wie Harry es betonte, sah er sie wie eine Schwester. Sie lächelte gehorsam, wenn er das sagte. Sie fragte sich, ob er je bemerkte, dass sie nie sagte, dass sie ihn wie einen Bruder sah. Sie würde das über Ron sagen... er war der lästige Bruder, denn sie nie zu haben wünschte. Aber, sie würde das nie über Harry sagen. Das wäre eine Lüge.

"Warum sitzt ein hübsches Mädchen, wie sie hier alleine herum?", fragte eine männliche Stimme und unterbrach ihre Träumerei.

Sie sah auf und sah wie ein hübscher Mann sie mit einem listigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht anstarrte. Er war ziemlich groß und athletisch aussehend, er hatte kurzes braunes Haar und braune Augen.

"Ich frage mich, ob sie glauben, dass Worte wie diese tatsächlich wirken?", fragte sie mit einem eigenen Lächeln. 

„Entschuldigung", sagte er und nahm Platz. „Ich gebe zu nicht meine besten Worte. Aber ich habe den größten Teil der letzten Stunde damit zugebracht zu versuchen den Mut aufzubringen rüber zu kommen und mit ihnen zu reden."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an: "Mit mir?"

"Ja", sagte er warm. „Haben sie gemerkt, dass sie das hübscheste Mädchen hier heute Abend sind?"

"Und sie sind sicher Mr. Smooth, oder?", fragte sie. „Haben sie vielleicht ein Buch gelesen, wie man Frauen aufreißt, bevor sie heute Abend hier her gekommen sind?"

Er lachte herzlich: "Ich sehe, dass sie zu clever sind, um auf irgendeines meiner Worte hereinzufallen. Ich gebe auf." 

Sie konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück. Es war eine ganze Weile her, seitdem sie die Aufmerksamkeit vom anderen Geschlecht gehabt hatte.

"Also, wie ich sehe sind sie mit Harry Potter hier sind?", fragte er sie spitz.

Sie nickte. 

"Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass sie verabredet sind", sagte er, als Hermine es nicht weiter ausführte.

"Wir sind nur Freunde", sagte Hermine.

"Das sagen sie alle", sagte der Man wissend zu ihr. „Das ist es wie Gerüchte beginnen. Sie sollten damit rausrücken und die Wahrheit erzählen... sie sind heimlich in ihren besten Freund verliebt, oder?"

Hermine lachte: "Sie haben mich erwischt. Sie haben es herausgefunden. Ich bin froh, dass ich die Fassade fallen lassen kann."

"Ich bin ziemlich scharfsinnig", sagte er selbstgefällig. „Es ist eine Art, die der Job mit sich bringt."

„Was tun sie?", fragte sie. „Sie haben nichts mit der Zeitung zu tun, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich bin nicht von der Zeitung. Ich bin wirklich ein Auror."

Hermine starrte ihn an: "Das sind sie?" 

Er nickte: "Überrascht?"

"Nein", sagte sie schnell. „Also kennen sie Harry?"

„Ja", sagte er. „Und ich kenne sie ebenfalls, Hermine Granger. Übrigens bin ich Brian Finley."

Sie schüttelte seine Hand.

"Also ja, ich kenne Harry, aber nicht so gut wie sie, so viel ich weiß", sagte Brian.

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie wünschte Harry würde mit ihrem Drink zurückkommen. Dieser Typ, wer immer er auch war, machte sie nervös.

"Also sind sie es?", fragte Brian, legte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und starrte sie an.

"Bin ich was?"

"Heimlich in ihren besten Kumpel verliebt?", fragte er mit einem listigen Grinsen.

Hilflos blickte sie sich um Raum nach Harry um. Sie wunderte sich, wie lange es dauern konnte zwei Drinks zu holen. 

"Warum kümmert sie das?", fragte sie.

„Weil ich wissen will ob ich mir die Mühe machen soll, sie nach einer Verabredung zu fragen", sagte Brian kokett. „Wenn sie sich an Harry aufhängen, sollte ich nicht meine Zeit verschwenden, oder?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch Harry hatte diesen Augenblick gewählt um an den Tisch zurück zu kommen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass Brian Finley sich mit Hermine unterhielt.

"Hallo Finley", sagte Harry und formte ein Lächeln.

"Potter", sagte Brian, seine Augen noch auf Hermine gerichtet.

"Ich sehe, sie haben meine Verabredung getroffen", sagte Harry, er mochte den Blick nicht, den seine Kollege Hermine schenkte.

"In Wirklichkeit, habe ich sie gerade gefragt, ob sie mit mir ausgeht", sagte Brian. Hermines Wangen röteten sich dabei und sie wagte es nicht Harry anzusehen.

"Hermine verabredet sich nicht mit Auroren", sagte Harry einfach.

Hermine verspannte sich dadurch. Wie konnte er es wagen zu sagen, mit wem sie sich verabredete? Dachte sie wütend. Er ist nicht mein verdammter Vater. Wenn er keine Notiz von mir nicht, warum soll ich dann rumsitzen und eine alte Jungfer sein?

„Tatsächlich", sagte Hermine und sah zu Brian auf. „Wäre es mit eine Freude mit ihnen auszugehen, Brian."

Brian grinste und fragte Hermine, ob sie tanzen wolle. Ohne einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen, erlaubte sie ihm sie zur Tanzflächen zu führen.

**(Ende Rückblick) ****  
**  
Hermine war noch in ihre Gedanken versunken, als sie hörte wie Harry sich entschuldigend vom Tisch erhob. Sie bot sich freiwillig an abzuwaschen und sie beobachtet Harry, als er den Raum verließ.

Sie fühlte sich schlecht, wegen dem was sie Brian angetan hatte. Sie war nicht vollkommen ehrlich zu ihm oder zu sich selbst gewesen, oder? Die einfache Wahrheit war, was sie schon immer vermutet hatte, dass sie mehr für Harry fühlte, als Freundschaft. Sie war nicht fair gewesen, eine Beziehung mit einem Mann anzufangen, während sich ihr Herz anscheinend nach einem anderen sehnte. Aber sie warf das alles hinter sich, als sie sich entschied Brian eine Chance zu geben. Oder nicht?

Wenn sie das wirklich hatte, hätte sie dann heute morgen so reagiert, als sie mit Harry neben sich aufwachte? Sie musste sich diese Frage selber stellen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht gestatten zu antworten. Wenn sie es tat, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie sich damit nur selbst Herzleid zufügte.


	5. Abendessen mit Freunden

Kapitel 5 Abendessen mit Freunden 

Harry musterte genau das Esszimmer und war ziemlich erfreut über die Einrichtung. Er hatte ein paar Probleme mit Sabrina erwartete. Offen gesagt, war er ziemlich erstaunt gewesen, dass sie einem Abendessen mit ihm zugestimmt hatte, nachdem er ihr vor einigen Wochen einen Korb gegeben hatte.

Als er ihr über den Weg gelaufen war und ein Abendessen vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte sie eilig zugesagt und Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich darauf freute.

Obwohl er bei seinem Job nicht viel Freizeit hatte und so, verbrachte er die freie Zeit in diesen Tagen mit Hermine. Sie hatten sich ein bisschen in eine Routine festgesetzt. An den Dienstagen, Donnerstagen und Samstagen, kochte Hermine und Harry hatte die Montage, Mittwoche, Freitage und Sonntage. Irgendwie war er bei einem Extratag gelandet, weil Hermine hervorhob, dass er der bessere Koch als sie sei. Er hatte nicht mit ihr diskutiert. Obwohl Hermine ein As bei Zaubertränken war, waren ihre ---um es unverblümt zu sagen –kulinarischen Fähigkeiten begrenzt. Ihre Spezialitäten bezogen sich auf Sandwiches, Omeletts und Makkaroni mit Käse. Etwas komplexeres als das, war einfach eine Einladung zu einer Katastrophe. Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung, holte Hermine gewöhnlich etwas vom Imbissstand, wenn sie in der Küche an der Reihe war.

Wenn es etwas positives daran gab, bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen zu sein, würde Harry sagen, dass er mit jungen Jahren zu kochen gelernt hatte. Er war ziemlich gut, wenn er es selber sagen müsste. Für heute Abend, hatte er ein gebräuntes Hühnchen mit Gemüse, mit grünem Salat und frischem Brot (das er nicht selbst gemacht hatte, aber die Bäckerei unten an der Straße), vorbereitet. Eine Flasche Rotwein und nette Musik machten sie Szene perfekt.

Um noch eines oben drauf zu setzen, Hermine würde den ganzen Abend nicht im Haus sein. Sie war mit Ginny und Luna zu einem Mädchen-Abend ausgegangen. Harry erwartete sie nicht vor dem späten Abend zurück und bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, hoffte er dass er und Sabrina miteinander schlafen würden. Er hatte Hermine nichts von seinen Plänen für den Abend erzählt. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er fühlte sich unwohl dabei jemanden mit nachhause zu bringen, jetzt da Hermine sein Hausgenosse war. Doch, mit ihr aus dem Haus, sah er nichts falsches daran, mit jemanden einen netten Abend und möglicherweise mehr zu haben.

Die Türglocke läutete, gerade als Harry die letzte Kerze anzündete. Er checkte seine Uhr. Sabrina war ein bisschen zu früh, aber das machte nichts. Er strich sein Haar zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Sabrina lächelte warm, als er die Tür öffnete. Sie sah fantastisch aus, Harry konnte nicht anders, als das zu denken. Obgleich sie zwanglos in Jeans und einen Pullover gekleidet war, die Jeans und der Pullover betonte all die richtigen Kurven und Harry lächelte zurück, als er sie hereinließ.

Der heutige Abend war das was er brauchte. 

Währenddessen genossen die Mädchen in Ron und Lunas Wohnung ihr eigenes Essen, bestehend aus Lasagne und Salat. Ron hatte ihre zwei Jahre alte Tochter zu einem Besuch bei ihren Großeltern mitgenommen, so dass die drei Frauen einen Abend für sich hatten.

„Das ist so gut, Luna", sagte Hermine, als sie den letzten Bissen von ihrem Teller ass. „Du musst mir das Rezept geben."

Ginny starrte Hermine an: „Wozu? Damit du einen neuen und kreativen Weg finden kannst, dies ebenfalls anbrennen zu lassen?"

Hermine zog eine Grimasse: „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich jeden Vorsatz habe besser kochen zu lernen. Ich habe tatsächlich gerade am Tag zuvor ein paar Kochbücher in einem Muggel-Bücherladen gekauft und wenn ich etwas freie Zeit habe, plane ich einige der Rezepte auszuprobieren." 

Luna und Ginny tauschten besorgte Blicke. „Vielleicht solltest du warten, bis du deine eigenen Wohnung hast. Ich glaube Harry ist seinem Zuhause ziemlich zugeneigt. Wir wollen nicht, dass du es niederbrennst."

Ginny und Luna kicherten, als Hermine sie wütend anblitze. Sie war es nicht gewohnt in etwas nicht gut zu sein und bei der einen Sache in der sie nicht gut war, hatten ihre Freunde beschlossen sie endlos damit aufzuziehen.

"Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden?", fragte Hermine. „Zum Beispiel, wie vergnüglich euer verheiratetes Leben ist?" 

Ginny grinste und warf dem Ehering an ihrem Finger einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Sie und Draco hatten ihre Freunde und ihre Familie erstaunt, als die beiden aus einer Laune heraus entschlossen hatten, durchzubrennen. Sie beide hatten entschieden, die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen aus der Hand zu nehmen und das zu tun was beide wollten, etwas einfaches und kleines, sie entschieden es so einfach und klein wie möglich zu tun und waren vor zwei Wochen durchgebrannt.

Ginny und Draco erschienen am darauf folgenden Sonntag bei den Weasleys zum Familienessen und beide strahlten eindeutig und brachten einer geschockten Molly und einem geschockten Arthur, die Neuigkeiten. Die restliche Familie war sprachlos gewesen, zum Glück für das Paar, doch Molly hatte sie links liegen gelassen.

„Es kommt in Ordnung", sagte Ginny mit einem listigen Grinsen. „Wenn Mum einlenkt, sind die Dinge großartig." 

Luna seufzte: „Dies ist nicht leicht für sie, Ginny. Du bist ihre einzige Tochter. Sie wollte dabei sein, wenn du heiratest."

„Auf wessen Seite stehst du?", fragte Ginny defensiv.

„Auf deiner natürlich", sagte Luna schnell. „Aber, ihr beide musste es von der Perspektive des anderen sehen. Du siehst es nur aus deiner Sicht. Stell dir vor, wie du dich fühlen würdest, wenn deine einzige Tochter wegrennt und heiratet, ohne das du davon weißt?"

Ginny blickte hilfesuchend zu Hermine, aber Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie stimmte mit Luna in diesem Punkt überein, aber sie wusste, dass Ginny das nicht hören wollte.

„Ihr beide habt gesehen, wie Mum ausgeartet ist", begründete Ginny. „Ihr erinnert euch, wie sie alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant hat. Sie war besessen von dieser Hochzeit. Es wurde soviel mehr, als Draco oder ich wollten. Sie hat das nicht verstanden."

Hermine nickte. „Hast du versucht mit ihr darüber zu reden?" 

"Millionen mal", antwortete Ginny. „Aber es ging in ein Ohr rein und durchs andere raus. Luna, du erinnerst dich, wie es bei deiner und Rons Hochzeit war, oder?"

Luna blickte nachdenklich zu Ginny. Ja, Molly hatte ein bisschen übertrieben, mit der Hochzeit im Garten des Fuchsbaus, die Luna und Ron hatten, aber Luna hatte es genossen. Seitdem sie keine Mutter mehr hatte, war es schön gewesen, jemanden zu haben mit dem sie über die Hochzeit reden konnte. Sie fühlte sich Molly und Mr. Weasley sehr nahe, beide hatten es geschafft, dass sie sich sofort als ein Teil der Familie fühlte. Gefangen zu sein zwischen ihrer Freundin (und Schwägerin) und ihrer Schwiegermutter, war ein Zustand, den Luna nicht mochte. Sie versuchte neutral zu bleiben, aber Ginny wollte offensichtlich eine Verbündete. Anstatt Ginny zu antworten, nickte Luna einfach.

"Also, in dieser Nacht als Draco es vorschlug, dachte ich das es die romantischste und spontanste Sache war, die ich je gehört hatte. Und das war es", sagte Ginny, ein verträumter Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht als sie sich an ihre Hochzeit und die Hochzeitsnacht erinnerte.

„Ich wünschte nur, wir wären dabei gewesen", sagte Hermine leise.

„Ich auch", sagte Ginny mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „Wenn es ein Nachteil an diesem Tag gab, dann der, dass ihr nicht da wart."

„Nun, wenn es eine Sonnenseite dabei gibt", sagte Luna und versetzte Hermine einen Rippenstoß, „ist es die, dass wir keine schrecklichen Brautjungfernkleider tragen mussten."

„Das von dem Mädchen, dass Hermine und mich gezwungen hat hellblau zu tragen", sagte Ginny neckend. 

„Und mit diesen furchtbaren Kränzen in unseren Haaren", ergriff Hermine das Wort.

„Ihr beide habt wirklich hübsch ausgesehen", sagte Luna ernst.

„Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst", sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

Hermine musste an Rachels bevorstehende Hochzeit denken. Sie wollte nicht gehen und sie wusste, es würde alles nur schlimmer machen, da sie alleine auftauchen würde. Sie konnte Rachel schon hören, wie sie wieder und wieder davon anfing, dass sie zuerst geheiratet hatte und dass Hermine wahrscheinlich als alte Jungfer enden würde, die in einem Haus voller Katzen leben würde. Natürlich, würde das jeder wunderbar lustig finden und in Rachel vernarrt sein, wie sie es immer taten, dachte Hermine.

„Was macht dich so mürrisch, Kameradin?", fragte Ginny und wedelte mit der Hand vor Hermines Gesicht, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. 

„Ich habe nur über Rachels Hochzeit nachgedachte und das ich nicht hingehen will", antwortete Hermine mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich habe über jede möglich Ausrede nachgedacht und ich weiß kein einziger wird sie mir abkaufen. Ich bin eine furchtbarer Lügnerin... sie können direkt durch mich hindurchsehen."

„Du musst mal ein bisschen raus hier, Hermine!", sagte Ginny enthusiastisch.

Hermine zog ein verwirrtes Gesicht: "Wo heraus kommen?"

"In die Verabredungs-Szene", antwortete Ginny. „Seit du deine Gefühle für Harry offensichtlich nicht erforschen willst..." 

Hermine öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber Ginny winkte ab: "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Harry und ich sind nur Freunde… Ich hab's kapiert, okay? Ich habe es mir eingeprägt. Also, wenn dieses Schiff abgefahren ist, um es so zu sagen, musst du wieder raus hier."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Bitte sag nicht, dass du mich mit jemanden verkuppeln willst. Bitte?" 

"Ich habe den perfekten Typen für dich", sagte Ginny schnell.

Hermine stöhnte. "Nein. Ich will selbst jemanden für eine Verabredung finden, vielen dank."

„Gib ihm nur eine Chance, Hermine", sagte Ginny bittend. „Er ist wirklich nett, lustig und reizend. Du wirst ihn lieben."

Luna schenkte Hermine ein mitfühlendes Lächeln. „Es ist vielleicht nicht so schlecht, Hermine. Was hast du zu verlieren? Wenn nicht, springt zumindest ein gratis Essen raus, oder?"

Das letzte was Hermine tun wollte, als zu der Hochzeit ihrer Cousine zu gehen, war ein Blind-Date zu haben.

"Du musst jetzt nicht antworten", sagte Ginny rasch. „Denk einfach drüber nach, okay?"

"In Ordnung, in Ordnung", sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

Ginny klatschte glücklich ihre Hände zusammen. „Jetzt lasst uns den Film ansehen!"

Hermine seufzte, als sie ihren zwei Freundinnen ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Sie wusste, dass Ginny ihr das Thema aufdrängen würde, bis sie nachgab und vielleicht hatte Luna recht. Es war vielleicht nicht das schlechteste.

Harry und Sabrina hatten das Essen beendet, saßen im Wohnzimmer und genossen die romantische leise Musik und nippten am Wein. Der Abend ging so voran, wie Harry es geplant hatte und er hatte nicht einmal an Hermine gedacht. Nun, das war nicht ganz wahr. So hübsch, wie Sabrina auch war, sie war nicht gut im Reden. Sie war sehr oberflächlich wenn es darum ging, aber Harry versuchte es zu vergessen. Er war nicht auf der Suche nach etwas Ernstem und er konnte sagen keineswegs bei Sabrina. Das alles war nur ein bisschen Spaß und ohnehin würde die Konversation überbewertete, versuchte er sich selbst zu sagen. 

„Du solltest ein bisschen hier dekorieren", sagte Sabrina und blickte nachdenklich im Zimmer umher. „Es ist furchtbar grau, denkst du nicht? Eine Art dunkel und düster. Nicht sehr warm und einladend."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Es hat keine Bedeutung." 

"Ich könnte dir ein paar Ideen geben", sagte Sabrina. „Ich habe eine ganze Kollektion von Dekorierungszeitschriften. Es ist eine Art Hobby von mir."

Harry nickte höflich.

"Du könntest wirklich ein paar warme Farben hier brauchen", sagte Sabrina und sah wieder abwägend im Zimmer umher. „Ein bisschen hellblau und vielleicht ein bisschen violett, würden Wunder bewirken."

„Uh-huh", sagte Harry leise, nahm Sabrinas Weinglas und stellte es auf den Kaffeetisch neben seinem.

Sabrina lächelte wissend und lehnte sich vor, zu einem sanften Kuss.

Sie knutschten für gut 20 Minuten lang auf dem Sofa und die Dinge begannen heißer und sehr rasch heftiger zu werden. Sie waren so ineinander vertieft, dass sie nicht hörten, wie der Schlüssel sich im Schloss drehte. Dennoch hörten sie, wie Hermine Harrys Namen rief, als sie ihre Tasche neben der Tür abstellte.

„Harry?", rief Hermines Stimme.

Harry erstarrte und Sabrina ebenso. 

„Wer ist das?", flüsterte Sabrina.

Harry ließ das Mädchen los und setzte sich schnell auf.

Ehe er antworten konnte, kam Hermine um die Ecke. Als sie den Anblick vor ihr sah, klappte ihr der Mund auf. Für einen Augenblick starrte sie Harry ungläubig an. Rasch fing sich ihr Verhalten und versuchte lässig zu erscheinen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Gesellschaft hast", sagte sie unbehaglich.

Sabrina starrte Harry an und hoffte, dass er eingreifen und ihr eine Erklärung geben würde, wer dieses Mädchen war, dass sie gestört hatte. Doch Sabrina erkannte, dass Harrys Augen nur auf die Brünette vor ihm gerichtet waren.

„Ich...ich wusste nicht, dass du so früh zu Hause sein würdest", murmelte Harry.

Hermine seufzte. "ähm, ja. Ron brachte Katie früher als erwartet nach Hause. Sie hatte leichtes Fieber, also entschlossen wir uns es einen frühen Abend zu nennen." 

"Oh," war alles was Harry sagen konnte.

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein, während der Harry es vermied Hermine anzusehen und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als Sabrina anzustarren. Sabrina konnte das nicht mehr ertragen.

"Wer ist sie, Harry?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Ähm", sagte Harry und blickte zu Boden. „Hermine Granger. Sie ist meine Mitbewohnerin."

"Mitbewohnerin?", wiederholte Sabrina. „Du hast nie gesagt, dass du mit jemanden zusammen lebst." 

„Ich… Ich meine, wir sind nicht..." , sagte Harry schnell.

"Ich bin nur für eine Weile bei Harry", erklärte Hermine. „Wir sind alte Freunde und er hat mich aufgenommen, als ich mich von meinem Freund getrennt habe. Das ist alles."

"Oh", sagte Sabrina, noch nicht überzeugt, dass das alles war.

"Sabrina Templeton", sagte Sabrina, stand auf und streckte Hermine ihre Hand entgegen. Hermine zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie die Hand des Mädchens schüttelte. 

"Nun", sagte Hermine, sie fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich, als sie dastand, unsicher was sie tun oder sagen sollte: „Ich denke ich gehe zu Bett."

„Ich sollte wahrscheinlich auch gehen", sagte Sabrina.

"Nein", sagte Hermine schnell. „Bleib. Ich werde hochgehen. Ihr werdet nicht merken, das ich da bin. Wirklich. Genießt den Rest eures Abends."

Sabrina lächelte freundlich: "Danke, das werden wir."

Sie lief zurück dort wo Harry jetzt stand und legte ihre Hand in seine. Hermine spürte ihren Magen taumeln, als sie beobachtete, wie das andere Mädchen mit Harry Händchen hielt.

Warum habe ich sie nicht einfach gehen lassen? Sie hat mir die perfekte Möglichkeit gegeben sie gehen zu lassen und ich stehe da und gebe ihr praktisch grünes Licht mit meinem besten Freund zu vögeln.

"Gute Nacht", sagte Hermine und sah zu Harry, als sie es sagte. Er blickte auf und seine grünen Augen trafen ihre und starrten sie eine lange Zeit an.

"Gute Nacht", sagte Harry schließlich leise. 

Hermine nickte und lief schließlich hinaus, und fühlte sich dabei so niedergeschlagen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Einige Minuten später versuchte Harry mit Sabrina wieder in Stimmung zu kommen, aber er merkte, dass es nahezu unmöglich war. Er sah immer wieder Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sie beide entdeckt hatte. Sie sah verletzt und verwirrt aus.

Denk nicht über Hermine nach! Du hast dieses schöne Mädchen auf dem Sofa und sie will mit dir zusammen sein. Du solltest an nichts anderes als das denken.

Hermine war in ihren Pyjama gewechselt und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was unten möglicherweise in diesem Augenblick vor sich ging. Sabrina passte zu der Beschreibung jedes Mädchens, mit den Harry in den vergangenen Jahren verabredet gewesen war.

Sie bemerkte, dass sie wütend auf Harry war, weil er ihr nicht gesagt hatte das er plante jemanden hier zu haben. Sie hätte Pläne gemacht um bei Ginny oder ihren Eltern zu bleiben. Alles wäre besser gewesen, als in diese Szene zu laufen.

Sie war vor fast einer halben Stunden nach oben gegangen. Bestimmt waren die beiden jetzt in Harrys Zimmer. Hermine war wirklich ziemlich durstig und hatte das verlangen nach einer warmen Milch, ehe sie zu Bett ging. Sie wartete einige Minuten länger, bevor sie entschied das es sicher war wieder hinunter in die Küche zu gehen. Ein leises Gebet aufsagend, das Harry und der Geschmack der Woche, nicht im Wohnzimmer dazu kamen, öffnete sie schnell die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers und schlich langsam hinunter.

Sabrina begann Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen, als Harry er nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er hatte sie nie weniger in seinem ganzen Leben imstande gefühlt, Sex zu haben. Und die bloße Tatsache daran, verblüffte ihn so, dass er gerade nicht daran denken konnte.

Offensichtlich ist etwas verkehrt mit mir.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte Harry und schob sich von Sabrinas Kuss weg. AHH

„Sicher kannst du", neckte Sabrina, ihre Hände wanderten zurück zu Harrys Hemd. Er schob sie sanft weg.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Sabrina verblüfft. „Vielleicht ist alles in Ordnung, wenn wir in dein Schlafzimmer hoch gehen. Würde das helfen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin heute Abend nicht in Stimmung, Sabrina. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist meine."

Harry verfluchte sich selbst, das häufigst gebrauchte Klischee der Welt loszulassen.

Sabrina ließ ein hohles Lachen erklingen. „Uh-huh."

Sie lehnte sich vor und hob ihre abgelegten Schuhe auf und zog sie schnell wieder an. Sie strich ihr Haar glatt und seufzte frustriert, als sie vom Sofa aufstand und ihren Mantel vom Sessel aufhob.

"Ich vermute, dies ist dann ein Gute Nacht", sagte sie leise. Sie schenkte ihm einen letzten Blick... eine letzte Gelegenheit, um sie zurück zu rufen. Aber er tat es nicht.

"Es tut mir leid", war alles was er sagen konnte, als Sabrina mit den Schultern zuckte und aus dem Wohnzimmer lief. Einige Sekunden später hörte er wie sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

Er setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und kämpfte gegen den Drang laut zu stöhnen. 

Hermine, die jedes Wort von Harrys Gespräch mit Sabrina gehört hatte, biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie Harry beobachtete. Sie wusste, sie sollte nicht lauschen, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Es war eine ganze Menge Willenskraft notwendig gewesen, nicht laut zu schreien, als sie hörte wie Harry Sabrina sagte, dass er es nicht zu Ende bringen konnte... zumindest nicht heute Abend.

Sie versuchte auf Zehenspitzen am Wohnzimmer vorbei, in die Küche zu laufen, doch zu ihrer Bestürzung, wählte Harry diesen Augenblick um vom Sofa aufzustehen. Als sie da standen nur wenige Zentimeter getrennt, starrten sie einander in völlig Schweigend an.

"Hi", hörte Hermine sich selbst sagen.

"Hi", wiederholte Harry.

"Wo ist Sabrina?", fragte Hermine, sie versuchte nicht so zu klingen, als ob sie es bereits wüsste.

"Sie… sie musste gehen", antwortete Harry. „Muss morgen früh raus und so. Wir hatten ein schnelles Abendessen, weißt du."

Hermine nickte. 

"Ich wollte mir gerade eine warme Milch holen", sagte sie leise. „Willst du dich mir anschließen?"

Er starrte seine Freundin an und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte ihr böse seine, dafür das sie seine Gedanken so eingenommen hatte und sein Leben verändert hatte und es völlig auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Aber als er sie ansah, wie reizend sie in ihrem Pyjama aussah, wusste er, dass er nicht böse auf sie sein konnte. Er war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie so früh nach hause gekommen war. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er jemanden hier hatte, als sie zurückkam.

"Sicher", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und folgte ihr in die Küche. „Ich sollte wirklich das Durcheinander, das ich gemacht habe, aufräumen." 

Hermine begutachtete die gemischten Töpfe und Pfannen und lachte: „Du bist nicht der reinlichste Koch, oder?"

"Nicht ganz", fügte er hinzu, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einige aufräumende Zaubersprüche. In Sekunden war die Küche mit einem Pfiff rein. Er verschränkte triumphierend die Arme, als er die jetzt saubere Küche begutachtete.

„Eine der vielen Vorteile von Magie", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf den Küchenschrank.

Hermine lachte: "Eine von vielen."

„Also, wie war dein Abend?", fragte Harry, als Hermine etwas Milch auf dem Herd erhitzte.

„In Ordnung", sagte Hermine. „Ginny und Molly reden immer noch nicht miteinander. Ich glaube es wird eine Weile dauern, bis Molly sich beruhigt."

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich glaub nicht, dass sie zu leicht darüber hinwegkommt."

"Luna hat einen positiven Punkt hervorgehoben, dass wir nicht bei dieser Hochzeit waren", sagte Hermine und goss ihre Milch in einen Becher. 

"Welchen?"

"Keine schrecklichen Brautjungfernkleider", antwortete Hermine einfach.

„Kein Tanzen", ergriff Harry das Wort.

„Kein Fangen des Brautstraußes", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. 

„Keine betrunkenen Cousinen von Ron, die Versuchen dir auf den Hintern zu schlagen", sagte Harry.

Hermine lachte, als sie sich an Rons Cousine Amelia erinnerte, die acht Jahre alt war. Das junge Mädchen hatte bei Ron und Lunas Hochzeit ein Auge auf Harry geworfen und war ihm den ganzen Nachmittag über gefolgt. Das junge Mädchen war sogar so keck, Harry von hinten zu schlagen, bevor sie mit beschämten Kichern davon rannte.

„Das ist nicht so lustig", sagte Harry, als Hermine fast Milch aus ihrer Nase prustete, als sie bei der Erinnerung so sehr lachte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Hermine atemlos und versuchte ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen, aber schaffte es nicht, als sie in eine neue Runde lachen ausbrach. „Wenn du dein Gesicht hättest sehen können, als sie es tat..."

Harry konnte nicht anders und lachte ebenfalls. Er konnte auch nicht anders, als daran denken, das er in den vergangenen 15 Minuten mit Hermine, mehr er selbst gewesen war und es genossen hatte, als den ganzen Abend über mit Sabrina.


	6. Das grünäugige Monster

Kapitel 6 Das grünäugige Monster

Am Mittwochabend befanden sich Harry und Hermine auf einer Dinner-Party in Ginny und Dracos Wohnung und feierten die Hochzeit des glücklichen Paares. Die Dinner-Party selbst war ganz klein gewesen, nur mit Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Draco, Luna und Ron. Katie hatte noch eine Ohrinfektion, deshalb gingen Ron und Luna früh. Harry und Hermine jedoch entschieden noch dazubleiben und beim aufräumen zu helfen.

Harry und Draco saßen im Wohnzimmer und hörten sich ein Quidditchspiel im Rundfunk an und Ginny und Hermine teilten sich das letzte Stückchen Kuchen in der Küche.

"Weißt du", begann Ginny und sah zu ihrer Freundin rüber: "Stefan ist wirklich interessiert."

"Wer?", fragte Hermine und ließ ihre Gabel auf den Teller fallen.

"Stefan Marone", sagte Ginny und rollte die Augen. „Ehrlich Hermine. Ich hab dir einige male von ihm erzählte. Er arbeitete mit mir zusammen. Ich hab ihm dein Bild gezeigt und ich muss sagen ich glaube er ist bereits verliebt."

Hermine stöhnte innerlich. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Ginny die ganze Sache mit dem verkuppeln vergessen hatte. Sie hatte es seit fast einer Woche nicht wieder erwähnt, doch sie hatte kein Glück. Ginny sah ziemlich entschlossen drein. Hermine fragte sich, ob die jüngere Hexe bereits Porzellan für Hermine und Stefan ausgesucht hatte.

"Du wirst ihn wirklich mögen", sagte Ginny rasch. „Er ist groß, dunkelhaarig und hübsch. Roll nicht mit den Augen, Hermine. Das ist er wirklich!"

Hermine hörte zu, als Ginny eintönig weiter und weiter über jeden posetiven Aspekt sprach, den dieser Stefan aufwies.

"Er ist auch ziemlich athletisch. All die Mädchen bei der Arbeit glauben er könnte ein Modell sein. Ich war darüber hinaus geschockt, als ich herausfand das er Single ist."

"Dafür kann es einen Grund geben, weißt du", sagte Hermine vernünftig. Ginny beschloss dies dennoch zu ignorieren und fuhr fort Lobeshymnen über Stefan zu singen.

"Ich habe sofort an dich gedacht, Hermine. Ich glaube ihr zwei würdet euch wirklich gut verstehen."

Hermine seufzte: "Ich begrüße das wirklich, Gin, aber es ist zu früh nach Brian. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon bereit bin mich zu verabreden."

"Unsinn", entgegnete Ginny. „Es ist fast zwei Monate her, seit du und er euch getrennt habt. Es ist Zeit wieder hier rauszukommen Hermine!"

"Was, wenn ich _hier drin_ glücklich bin", sagte Hermine mit einem Lachen. „Was, wenn ich noch nicht wieder _rauskommen_ will?"

Ginny brach nicht in ein Lächeln aus. „Du wirst dich verabreden und das ist endgültig."

"Was ist endgültig?", fragte Draco, er kam gefolgt von Harry in die Küche.

„Ich glaube ich habe Hermine endlich überzeugt mit diesem Typ von der Arbeit auszugehen, Draco", sagte Ginny selbstgefällig.

Hermine sah nicht wie das Lächeln von Harrys Gesicht verschwand, als er diese Neuigkeiten hörte.

"Ich habe nicht zugesagt, mit ihm auszugehen", sagte Hermine und warf Ginny einen Blick zu.

"Noch nicht", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Stefan ist absolut hinreißend, Hermine. Er hat diesen großartigen Körper und diesen großartigen Sinn für Humor und diesen großartigen..."

"Hey!", warf Draco ein. „Erinnerst du dich an mich? An deinen Ehemann?"

Hermine und Ginny lachten. „Du weißt ich habe nur Augen für dich, Liebling. Ich versuche nur Hermine zu überzeugen, was für ein großartiger Typ Stefan ist und sie sollte ihm eine Chance geben."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Harry schlug schneller zu.

"Ich denke, er klingt wie ein Wichser", antwortete er ruhig. Er hatte während der ganzen Unterhaltung auf den Fußboden geblickt, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass dieser Kommentar über seine Lippen kam, als Ginny über diesen Typ Stefan sprach.

Hermine blickte zu Harry hinüber. „Du kennst ihn noch nicht mal Harry!"

"Das brauche ich nicht", sagte Harry mit einem Lachen. „Was ist das auch für ein Name? Stef-an?"

"Er ist in Italien geboren", erklärte Ginny. "Sein Dad ist aus London und seine Mutter wurde in Neapel geboren."

"Ich wollte immer schon nach Italien", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Ginny strahlte: "Nun, wenn du deine Karten richtig ausspielst, Granger, darfst du betimmt hin… vielleicht in deinen Flitterwochen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: "Langsam, Gin. Ich habe noch nicht mal zugestimmt mit ihm auszugehen."

Draco blickte spitz zu seiner Frau. „Sag es ihr besser, Gin."

„Du hast es sozusagen bereits", sagte Ginny schüchtern.

„Was?", sagten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig. Hermine blickte geschockt zu ihm hinüber. Er sah weg und Hermine fragte sich, was sein Problem war. Sie konzentrierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ginny. „Du hast bereits etwas festgelegt?"

Ginny nickte. "Es tut mir leid! Ich dachte, wenn ich auf dich warte, würde es nie passieren. Hermine komm schon. Du weißt du willst es. Was kann schlecht daran sein mit einem gutaussehenden Mann einen Abend zu verbringen und ein sagenhaftes Abendessen und eine anregendes Gespräch zu genießen?"

"Ja", spottete Harry. „Einen sagenhaften Abend mit _Stefan_ zu verbringen, klingt nach einer großartigen Art einen Abend zu verbringen." Er benutzte seine Finger um Fragezeichen anzudeuten, als er Stefans Namen sagte und Draco lachte laut darüber.

„Er hat einen Punkt", sagte Draco und blickte zu einer ganz und gar nicht amüsierten Ginny.

"Hör nicht auf sie, Hermine", sagte Ginny. „Sie wissen nicht wovon sie reden. Stefan wird dich am Freitag um 7 Uhr abends zu Hause abholen. Er führt dich ins Cafe La Russe."

"Du spielst nicht fair", sagte Hermine. „Das ist meine Lieblingsrestaurante."

"Ich weiß", sagte Ginny. „Also, was sagst du?"

Harry blickte zu Hermine hinüber und hoffte im Stillen, dass sie nein sagen würde. Für ihn, schien dieser Typ ein absoluter Wichser zu ein. Er fragte sich, was Ginny sich dabei dachte Hermine mit so jemanden wie diesen Stefan ausgehen zu lassen.

„Okay", sagte Hermine, ihre Wangen röteten sich, als Ginny laut schrie.

Harry versuchte die anderen nicht sehen zu lassen, wie unbehaglich ihm das war. Er versuchte nicht zuzuhören, als Hermine und Ginny über diesen perfekten Mann diskutierten. Er fühlte sich ziemlich genervt und spürte den Drang dieses Haus zu verlassen, er räusperte sich und verkündete, dass er müde war und bereit war heimzugehen.

„Kommst du?", fragte er abrupt. Als er den Blick in Hermines Gesicht sah, bedauerte er den Tonfall, den er benutzt hatte.

„Ja", sagte sie und sah ihn verwirrt an.

Sie und Harry verabschiedeten sich schnell bei Ginny und Draco und dann innerhalb weniger Minuten, disapparierten sie beide zurück an den Grimmauldplatz 12. Hermine war still, als sie ihre Jacke auszog und beobachtete Harry, als er dasselbe tat.

„Du bist furchtbar still", sagte sie leise.

„Nur müde", sagte er und schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht anfangen würde Fragen zu stellen, die er sich selber nicht beantworten konnte.

"Bist du sicher, dass das alles ist?", fragte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Ja", sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

"Okay", sagte sie leise. Sie wollte das Thema nicht weiter forcieren, denn sie wusste, wenn er bereit war ihr zu erzählen, was ihn störte, würde er es tun.

"Ich glaub ich geh ins Bett", sagte sie und ging in Richtung Treppe.

"Hermine?", rief er aus, gerade bevor sie die erste Stufe erreichte. Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er matt.

"Worüber?'

"Dieses Date?", fragte er. „Du weißt überhaupt nichts über diesen Kerl. Bei allem was du weißt könnte er ein Serienmörder sein. Ich meine, bei allem was du weißt, könnte er drei Frauen und sechs Kinder haben."

Hermine lachte. "Ich hoffe nicht. Außerdem, Ginny ist meine beste Freundin… ich bezweifle, dass sie für mich ein Date mit einem Serienmörder ausmacht, Harry."

Harry trat näher zu ihr und der Blick in seinem Gesicht war so Ernst, so voller Sorge. Hermine hatte ihn so nur manchmal gesehen.

„Wie kann Ginny es wirklich wissen?", argumentierte Harry. „Sie kennt diesen Kerl nur von der Arbeit, richtig? Weiß sie, wie er nach der Arbeit ist? Er könnte Leichen in seinem Keller gestapelt haben oder er könnte sich Frauenkleider anziehen."

Hermine kicherte. "Das würde nur bedeuten, dass er exzentrisch ist."

"Das ist nicht lustig, Hermine."

"Das sollte es nicht sein", antwortete sie nüchtern. „Aber die Art, wie du reagierst ist es. Es ist nur ein Date, Harry. Es ist nicht, als ob ich den Kerl heiraten würde. Du und ich wissen, wie Blinde Dates gewöhnlich sind, richtig?"

Harry entspannte sich. Sie hatte recht. Es war nur ein Date. Und er missgönnte Hermine sicherlich nicht eine nette Zeit zu haben. Aber, irgendetwas an diesem Date mit diesem Typ Stefan, passte ihm nicht.

"Okay", sagte er widerwillig. „Ich hoffe du hast eine schöne Zeit bei deinem Date mit _Stefan_."

"Musst du seinen Namen so sagen?", fragte Hermine.

"Wie was?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

"_Stefan_," ahmte Hermine nach. „Du klingst, als wenn du einen Pilz oder einen Virus beschreiben würdest, oder etwas in das du gerade getreten bist und es von deinen Schuh schüttelst, Harry."

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen", sagte Harry lachend. „Es ist dieser Name. Du musst zugeben, dass er schrecklich klingt, Hermine."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und versteckte ein Lächeln, als sie langsam die Treppen hoch lief. Manchmal verstand sie Männer nicht. Heute Abend war definitiv eines davon.

"Gute Nacht, Hermine", rief Harry ihr hinterher.

"Gute Nacht, Harry."

Als der Freitag kam, hätte Hermine sich nicht weniger für ein Date bereit fühlen können, als sie es tat, während sie durch ihre Haustür trat. Der Ausdruck „ein Tag in der Hölle", war noch unangemessen, um ihren Tag zu beschreiben.

Sie war gegenwärtig zu Untersuchungen bei zwei Strafgerichten abgerufen und sie hätte ein drittes betreut, wenn es nicht wegen einen unglücklichen Geist Vorfalls – indem der Hauptzeuge sich selbst geteilt hatte und ein Team von hochqualifizierten Zauberern war dabei der Situation abzuhelfen – auf nächste Woche verschoben worden wäre.

Das letzte auf der Welt was sie wollte, war zu einem Blindedate zu gehen, aber hier eilte sie wie wahnsinnig durch ihr Schlafzimmer und versuchte gleichzeitig etwas passendes zum Anziehen für das Date auszuwählen und sich selbst zu verfluchen, wieso sie diesem Abend von vornherein überhaupt zugestimmt hatte.

Sie war nie jemand gewesen, der sich über Kleidung sorgt, aber als sie vor ihrem Schrank stand, rümpfte sie empört die Nase auf fast alles was sie Augen warf. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und sah dass die Zeit schwand, eilig nahm sie einen schwarzen Rock und einen einfachen grauen Pullover mit einem V-Ausschnitt heraus. Sie legte die Kleidung auf ihr Bett, schnappte sich ihren Morgenmantel und lief in Richtung ihrer Schlafzimmertür und hinunter in die Halle zum Badezimmer.

Einige Minuten später schlüpfte sie aus der Dusche und schlang sich ein Handtuch um ihren nassen, nackten Körper. Sie griff nach ihrem BH und Schlüpfer, aber zu ihrer Bestürzung merkte sie, dass sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer gelassen hatte. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie die Badezimmertür öffnete. Harry war nicht zu Hause. Es bestand keine Gefahr, dass er sie dabei ertappte, wie sie halbnackt durchs Haus lief.

Sie trippelte den Flur entlang und betrat ihr Schlafzimmer gerade befor die Haustür unten geöffnet wurde. Harry hängte seine Jacke an den Gaderobenstände und rief nach Hermine, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Er fragte sich ärgerlich, ob sie bereits zu ihrer Verabredung gegangen war.

Auch für ihn war es heute kein Picknick gewesen. Er hatte Papierarbeit mit diesem Trottel Brian Finley erledigen müssen, der immer wieder in abfällige Bemerkungen über Hermine abgerutscht war. Nun, Harry hatte sein bestes gegeben und hatte das Gespräch mit seinen eigenen abfälligen Bemerkungen gepfeffert – darüber wie Hermine sich endlich entschlossen nach einem wirklichen Mann zu suchen und nicht nach einer billigen Imitation. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Lupin von keinem von ihnen begeistert war und er hatte ihnen wieder die Leviten gelesen.

Harry stieg die Treppe hinauf, wissend das es da oben eine Dusche gab die förmlich nach seinem Namen rief. In dem Glauben, dass Hermine bereits fort war gab es keine Grund bescheiden zu sein, er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und war fast beim Badezimmer, als er hörte, wie sich gerade hinter ihm eine Tür öffnete. Er hörte jemanden nach Luft schnappen und drehte sich schnell um und er hätte beinah seinen eigenen Namen vergessen, als er den Anblick vor sich sah.

Hermine stand mitten im Flur, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Ihr feuchtes, braunes Haar fiel wie ein Wasserfall an ihrem Rücken hinab. Sie starrten einander an, was wie eine Ewigkeit erschien. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich. Keiner von ihnen war sich sicher, dass er sich daran erinnerte wie man sich bewegte, als sie einander ansahen.

Hermines Wangen wurden rot, als sie sah, dass Harry sie ansah, als hätte er sie nie zuvor gesehen.

"Ich…ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du zu Hause bist", stammelte sie.

„Ich...ich ähm..", begann Harry, doch seine stimme verlor sich, als er beobachtete wie ein Tropfen Wasser Hermines Wange hinunter lief und dann langsam auf ihre Schulter tropfte. Er versuchte nochmals einen verständlichen Satz aneinander zu reihen.

„Ich, ähm, ich wusste nicht dass du zu Hause bist", murmelte er. „Ich, ähm, nun... duschen... langer Tag... weißt du?"

Sie nickte, als hätte sie verstanden was er tatsächlich sagte, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach oder weshalb er sie auf eine solche Art ansah. Es war fast so als...nun, es war als ob er...aber sie wusste dass konnte nicht sein. Er dachte nicht auf diese Art an sie und würde es nie. 

"Also, ähm, wann ist dein Date?", fragte Harry. Als er es tat, konnte er nicht anders als zusehends zusammenzucken, als er das Thema aufbrachte über das er nicht mit ihr reden wollte. Die Vorstellung, dass sie mit jemandem verabredete war immer ein bisschen ein wunder Punkt für ihn gewesen. Er dachte nicht, dass einer dieser Kerle mit denen sie sich verabredet hatte, der richtige für sie war. Sie verdiente soviel besseres als die Partien die ihn ihr Leben ein und ausgetreten waren, dachte Harry.

Als er seine beste Freundin anstarrte, wurde er von dem überwältigenden Drang erschlagen sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und sie besinnungslos zu knutschen.

_Okay, woher kam das?_

Hermines Augen wurden groß. "Oh, er holt mich um 7 ab. Ich bewege mich besser oder ich komm zu spät."

Harry nickte, als Hermine an ihm vorbei fegte und er beobachtete, wie sie schnell Richtung Badezimmer lief. Gerade bevor sie die Badezimmertür öffnete, drehte sie sich um und schenkte ihm einen letzten Blick mit einem leichten Lächeln, ehe sie die Tür fest hinter sich schloss.

Harry starrte auf die geschlossene Tür und wieder fragte er sich, was gerade passiert war. Doch zum erstenmal hatte er eine Antwort... er wusste was gerade passiert war und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er irgendetwas dagegen tun sollte.

Dreißig Minuten später hatte Harry seine eigene Dusche genommen und hatte gerade Jeans und ein T-Shirt angezogen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er rollte die Augen. Er hatte eine Ahnung wer an der Eingangstür stand... Prinz Oh-nicht-so-bezaubernd.

„Harry?", hörte er Hermines Stimme nach ihm rufen. „Kannst du aufmachen? Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig."

Er seufzte, bevor er „Ja" rief. Als er die Tür seines Schlafzimmers öffnete und den Flur hinunter lief, hörte er wie Hermines Tür sich öffnete, sie steckte ihren Kopf aus Tür und schenkte ihm einen ernsten Blick. „Sei nett."

„Ja", murmelte er im Flüsterton, als er die Treppen hinunter lief.

Auf seiner Türstufe stand ein Mann der über 1,90 groß, athletisch, sonnengebräunt und dickes dunkles Haar, hatte. Harry hatte eine sofortig Abscheu zu diesem Kerl, der vor ihm stand und er versuchte wegen Hermine zumindest oberflächlich höflich zu sein. erHer

„Wohnt Hermine Granger hier?"

Harry starrte ihn an und war verleitet dem Typ zu sagen, dass niemand mit diesem Namen hier wohnte, aber er kannte Hermine, sie wäre nicht erfreut, sollte er das je versuchen.

„Ja", sagte Harry nickend. „Komm rein. Sie ist fast fertig."

Stefan nickte und lief ins Haus und schenkte dem Foyer einen abwägenden Blick. Harry schloss die Tür und lief hinter Stefan ohne ein Wort in die Küche. Zu seinem Entsetzen folgte ihm Stefan.

„Ich bin übrigens Stefan Marone", sagte Stefan und streckte seine Hand aus um Harrys zu schütteln. Harry zögerte einen Moment, ehe er seine Hand schüttelte.

„Harry Potter."

„Oh, ja?", fragte Stefan. „Ich hätte bei der Narbe kapieren sollen, wer du bist."

_Dieser Typ ist ein richtiges Genie. _

Harry nickte und ging um sich eine Flasche Ale aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Er bot Stefan keine an und stand gegen den Kühlschrank gelehnt, hoffend dass er es diesem Kerl ungemütlich machte.

"So," sagte Stefan.

"So," antwortete Harry.

„Du wohnst mit Hermine zusammen?"

"Ja", sagte Harry, er arbeitete das für Stefan nicht weiter aus. Normalerweise hätte er darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er und Hermine nur Freunde waren und das alles strikt platonisch war, aber Harry fand es nicht notwendig oder wollte es nicht Stefan erklären.

Oben blickte Hermine in ihr Spiegelbild und war vollkommen gedemütigt. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie in die Schule zum unterrichten gehen. Ihr sinnvoller schwarzer Rock und der graue Pullover, war nichts das man bei einem Date trug, dachte sie nervös. Aber was sollte sie tragen? Stefan war bereits unten und Harry war wahrscheinlich ein kompletter...sie stoppte sich selbst. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass Harry unten war und ihre Verabredung einem kompletten Verhör unterzog.

Um noch eines draufzusetzen, versuchte sie noch zu vergessen wie Harry sie angesehen hatte, als sie nichts als ein Handtuch getragen hatte. 

_Hör auf damit Hermine. Denk nicht an Harry. Du gehst heute Abend nicht mit Harry aus...oder je, was das betrifft. Du gehst mit Stefan Marone aus...Ginny sagt ein Mann der gross, dunkel und hübsch, persionifiziert. Und du persionifizierst im Augenblick einfach, schlicht und prüde. Das wird nicht funktionieren._

Schnell zog sie ihren Pulli über den Kopf und warf ihn auf den Boden. Sie flatterte aus ihrem Rock und lief nur in ihren BH und ihrem Höschen gekleidet hinüber zu ihrem Schrank. Ihre Augen fielen auf ein Kleid und sie hatte das Gefühle es würde ganz nett sein.

Wenige Minuten später und Hermine stand am Fuß der Treppe und hoffte, dass sie nicht in diesen Schuhen stolpern würde. Gewöhnlich trug sie nie Schuhe, die einen solch hohen Absatz hatten, aber das Kleid würde nicht gut aussehen ohne sie. Sie holte tief Atem und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche, wo sie Harrys Stimme hörte.

Ihr Kleid war einfach und elegant, aber mit einem raffiniertem sexy Touch. Sie hatte das Kleid bisher nur einmal getragen und war froh zu sehen, dass es noch perfekt passte. Ginny hatte immer gesagt dass ein Mädchen dieses eine kleine schwarze Kleid haben sollte und zum ersten mal stimmte Hermine ihr zu. Ihr knielanges Kleid hatte Spaghetti-Träger und ein V-Ausschnit verdrehtes Mieder. Sie trug einen einfachen schwarzen Halsreif um ihren Hals und ein Paar Diamantenohrringe, welches ihr ihre Eltern zum Abschluss geschenkt hatten. Ihr Haar trug sie großzügig offen das Ergebnis eines Glatt-Haar-Zaubertranks, sie hatte es geschafft es in geringelte Locken zu stylen.

Beide Männer blickten auf, als sie Fußschritte näher kommen hörten. Zu sagen, dass beide Männer durch ihr Erscheinung überwältigt waren, wäre ein Untertreibung. Einer der Männer trug ein überrascht erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck. Der anderes trug einen Ausdruck der nur als sprachlos beschrieben werden konnte. Er versuchte ein Wort in seinen Kopf zu bekommen das angemessen beschreiben würde wie sie aussah und er konnte keines finden, dass ihr gerecht wurde. Das Wort Schön würde es nicht mal anschneiden, dachte Harry als er sie ansah. Sie täuschste angenehme Blicke mit Stefan und Harry fühlte eine stechende Eifersucht, bei dem Lächeln das Hermines Gesicht zu dem anderen Mann sprach.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte sie und riss ihn aus seiner Träumerei.

"Hmm?" fragte er und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu konzentrieren. "Oh, yeah. In Ordnung. Du siehst, ähm….du siehst…."

„Umwerfend", beendete Stefan den Satz für ihn und Harry kämpfte gegen den Drang ihn zu erwürgen, als Hermine errötete und Stefan für das Kompliment dankte.

"Danke", sagte Hermine leise. „Sollen wir gehen?"

Stefan nickte und folgte Hermine in Richtung Foyer. Harry bewegte seinen Hintern hoch und fragte sich ob Hermine verwirrt wäre, wenn er Stefan zufällig ein Bein stellte.

"Denkst du es reicht, wenn ich nur mein Umhang nehme?", fragte sie und zog einen passenden schwarzen Umhang um ihre Schultern.

"Das sollte reichen", sagte Stefan. „Du weißt wir hätten nicht nach einem romantischeren Abend verlangen können, Hermine. Es ist fast als ob das Schicksal will, dass wir einen guten Abend haben."

Harry hustete, doch weder Hermine noch Stefan hörten ihn. Harry sah zu Hermine und fragte sich ob sie ihm ernsthaft diese Art Mist abkaufte. Zu seiner Bestürzung, lächelte sie Stefan warm an.

"Gute Nacht, Harry", rief Hermine zu Harry, als Stefan ihr eine Hand auf den schmallen Rücken legte und sie leicht in Richtung Tür schob.

"Ja, gute Nacht, Harvey", sagte Stefan als er Hermine folge.

"Harry", korrigierte Harry, doch Stefan hörte ihn nicht oder hatte entschieden ihn zu ignorieren. Harry stand abwägend bei der Tür, was er tun sollte. Als Hermines bester Freund, konnte er gewiss nicht zulassen, dass sie so empfänglich für jemanden war, der so kriecherisch und durchschaubar wie Stefan war. Hermine war sich noch am erholen und sie brauchte niemanden, der Vorteile aus ihrer niedrigen Abwehr zog.

Als er so da stand kam ihm eine Idee und er hoffte, dass Hermine nicht zu böse auf ihn sein würde, wenn er sich im Café La Russe zeigte. Sicherlich würde sie verstehen, dass es nur zu ihrem eigenen besten war, dass er das tat, sagte Harry sich selbst, als er das Telefon nahm um Sabrina anzurufen. Hoffentlich wäre Sabrina nicht zu beschäftigt um eine Nacht auszugehen. Sie wäre ein leichter Köder und es würde nicht so verdächtig aussehen, wenn er im Restaurant mit seiner eigenen „Verabredung" erschien.

_Hermine wird mich durchschauen. _

Vielleicht, sagte er sich selbst, aber es war eine Gelegenheit die er bereit war wahrzunehmen.


	7. Törichtes Herz

Kapitel 7 Törichtes Herz

Am selben Abend ungefähr um Mitternacht

Luna und Ron waren gegen 11.30 endlich eingeschlafen, nach zahllosen Versuchen Katie zu Bett zu bringen. Sie war in den letzten paar Tagen ziemlich launenhaft gewesen, sehr zum Leid ihrer Eltern, und sie hatte sie die Nacht zuvor wachgehalten und drohte es diese Nacht wieder zu tun. Schließlich hatte sie ihre Augen um 11 geschlossen und Ron und Luna, die beide fix und fertig waren, sind bald danach eingeschlafen.

Ron hörte undeutlich ein Klopfen an der Tür, aber er drehte sich auf die Seite und glaubte und hoffte, dass es kein Klopfen war. Auch Luna begann sich zu rühren, als das Klopfen nachdrücklicher wurde. Verschlafen klopfte sie Ron auf die Schulter und murmelte etwas unverständliches während sie weiterhin ihre Augen geschlossen hielt.

"Jemand…an der Tür", sagte Ron taumlig und zog sein Kissen über den Kopf um das Geräusch zu ignorieren.

„Hmmm", antwortete Luna und stieß Ron an. Stur packte Ron sein Kissen fester, er wollte nicht aus seinem Bett.

"Ron", sagte Luna und versetzte ihm diesmal einen festeren Rippenstoß. „Da ist jemand an der Tür."

Sie schubste ihn fest und er fiel unverzüglich aus seinem Bett, was zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlug, es weckte ihn auf und er war aus dem Bett. Das Resultat war, dass er laut fluchte und Luna zischte sofort „RON!"

Behutsam rieb er sich seinen Kopf und stellte sich schwankend auf die Füße. Das Klopfen ging weiter und Ron stöhnte: "Es ist fast Mitternacht."

"Es könnte wichtig sein", sagte Luna und stand mit einem Gähnen aus dem Bett auf. „Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob derjenige gehen würden."

Ron nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch.

"Für was brauchst du den?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde wen auch immer verhexen, dieser Bastard der beschlossen hat mitten in der Nacht herzukommen", sagte Ron entschlossen.

"Zuerst zielen und später Fragen stellen?", fragte Luna neckend.

Ron lachte jedoch nicht. „Verdammt richtig".

"Oh, leg das weg, bevor du jemanden verletzt", sagte Luna herablassend und zog ihren Morgenmantel an. „Lass uns nachsehen wer es ist."

Widerwillig folgte Ron Luna den Flur hinunter und in Richtung der Eingangstür ihrer Wohnung. Während er das tat, schaffte er es nicht einmal seinen Zeh zu stoßen, aber zweimal, und ließ eine Menge Kraftausdrücke los. Luna schenkte ihm einen warnenden Blick, als sie die Tür erreichten.

"Es ist mein Zeh!", rief er, hinter ihr herhinkend.

"Du bist solch ein Baby", sagte sie, sie stand auf den Zehenspitzen damit sie durch den Türspion sehen konnte. „Wie du nach Gryffindor kommen konntest ist mir unbegreiflich."

Ron öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch Lunas Meldung, wer da vor der Tür stand, stoppte ihn.

„Es ist Harry", sagte sie leise, bevor sie die Schlösser aufschloss und die Tür schwungvoll öffnete.

"Hey", sagte Harry und wartete nicht darauf, dass er eingelassen wurde. Er sah über irgendetwas ziemlich verwirrt aus und war ganz nett gekleidet.

"Wenn du rüber gekommen bist, weil du nicht weißt, ob die Krawatte zum Anzug passte", begann Ron. „Werde ich dich umbringen."

Harry antwortete nicht und schritt weiter in Diele auf und ab. Luna schloss die Tür und tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Ron.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie zögernd. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Rons Zorn schwellte ab, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes sah. Er hatte Harry seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so verwirrt gesehen.

Harry schritt weiter vor ihnen auf und ab, während Ron und Luna verwirrte Blicke tauschten. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens, dämmerte es Luna plötzlich, dass etwas schreckliches geschehen sein musste, damit Harry in einem solchen Zustand war.

"Oh nein", keuchte sie und griff nach Rons Arm. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Harry sah auf und sah die verwirrten, besorgten Ausdrücke in den Gesichtern seiner Freund und fühlte sich dumm so bei ihnen hereingeplatzt zu sein und so zu handeln, wie er es tat. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Nein, soweit ich weiß, ist niemanden etwas passiert", antwortete er.

„Nun, was ist es dann?", fragte Luna und beobachtete, wie er gegen die Wand sank.

"Ich", sagte er einfach.

„Du?" fragte Ron.

Harry konnte nur nicken.

Luna tauschte einen weiteren Blick mit Ron, ehe sie vorschlug, dass sie ihr Gespräch im Wohnzimmer weiterführen könnten, um zu vermeiden dass Katie geweckte wurde.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry. „Ich sollte einfach gehen."

„Nein", sagte Ron und führte seinen Freund ins Wohnzimmer, während Luna in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zur Küche lief. „Wir sind bereits wach und du bist offensichtlich über etwas verwirrt. Luna macht einen Tee für uns. Setz dich und erzähl mir was los ist."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Harry und nahm auf einem Stuhl platz, während Ron sich ihm gegenüber auf das Sofa setzte. „Ich wusste einfach nicht wohin ich gehen sollte."

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln. „Aber du hast schon gemerkt, dass du mit deiner anderen besten Freundin zusammen wohnst. Konntest du nicht mit Hermine darüber reden, was immer dich beunruhigt? Sie ist die feinfühligere von uns dreien. Sie könnte dir wahrscheinlich mehr helfen, als ich es kann. Ich meine..."

Harry blickte zu Ron, als ob Ron vorgeschlagen hätte, dass er von einer Brücke springen solle.

„Was?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Weshalb dieser Blick? Du kannst nicht mit Hermine reden?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sank tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

„Seit wann?", fragte Ron zurück. „Ihr zwei könnt für gewöhnlich die Sätze des anderen vollenden."

„Ich kann nicht mit Hermine darüber reden", sagte Harry grimmig. Er sah weg von Rons fragenden Blick.

Ron blickte ihn nachdenklich an und fragte sich was auf der Welt Harrys Problem sein könnte. Er war offensichtlich über etwas besorgt; etwas das er seiner _weiblichen_ besten Freundin nicht enthüllen konnte. Dies war offensichtlich etwas wobei er sich wohler fühlte, wenn er es mit seinem _männlichen_ besten Freund besprach. Etwas das ihn so sehr störte, dass Harry mitten in der Nacht rüber zu Rons Wohnung kam. Plötzlich trat ein Gedanke in Ron auf den er wirklich nie gedacht hätte, dass Harry so ein Problem haben würde.

"Merlin, Harry!"

"Ja?", sagte Harry und sah auf.

„Nun, du weißt ich haben nicht wirklich eine Menge Erfahrung damit", begann Ron. „Luna und ich haben nie... ich meine ich bin immer fähig gewesen um... mich der Lage gewachsen zu fühlen..."

Harry starrte ungläubig zu seinem Freund zurück. „Wo von zur Hölle redest du?"

„Du weißt schon", sagte Ron. Er sah nach links und dann nach rechts und hörte wie das Geschirr in der Küche klapperte und wusste, dass Luna außer Hörweite war und wahrscheinlich nicht hören konnte, was sie sagten.

„Dein..."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Mein….?"

Ron bewegte sich ungemütlich auf seinem Platz: „Du weißt, deine Unfähigkeit zu..."

"Meine Unfähigkeit zu was?"

Ron rollte die Augen. „Deine Unfähigkeit deinen...ähm...Zauberstab zu benutzen, zu seiner völligen Leistungsfähigkeit, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt."

Er blickte jetzt verlegen abwartend zu Harry.

"Worüber redest du?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Deine Erektionsstörung", spukte Ron lauter aus.

"Meine was?", sagte Harry zornig. „Ich habe das nicht!"

"Doch hast du", erwiderte Ron.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich denke ich weiß es!"

„Nun, warum sonst würdest du mitten in der Nacht verwirrt über etwas herüber kommen", fragte Ron. „Etwas worüber du mit mir reden kannst, aber nicht mit Hermine?"

Harry war rasch auf den Beinen und lachte. „Ich kann dir versichern Ron, dass es nicht das ist."

Luna kam gerade ins Wohnzimmer und trug ein Tablett mit dampfenden Tassen Tee.

„Würdet ihr zwei bitte leiser sein?", zischte sie und stellte das Tablett auf den Kaffeetisch.

"Entschuldige", sagten Ron und Harry kleinlaut.

„Wie auch immer, worüber habt ihr zwei geredet?", fragte Luna und nahm neben Ron auf dem Sofa platz.

Rons Wangen röteten sich. „Nun, wir redeten über Harrys Problem mit..."

„Ich habe dieses Problem nicht!" Rief Harry.

„Ich denke du hast es", sagte Ron ruhig.

„Welches Problem?", fragte Luna und sah hin und her zwischen ihnen.

„Harrys...", begann Ron, doch Harry schnitt im das Wort ab.

„OH UM MERLINS WILLEN! ICH HABE KEINE ERREKTIONSSTÖERUNGEN, RON! ICH BIN HEUTE ABEND HIER HERGEKOMMEN, WEIL ICH HEUTE ABEND FAST HERMINE GEKÜESST HAETTE!", rief Harry laut.

Ron und Luna starrten ihn beide in erstauntem Schweigen an. Harry sank wieder zurück auf den Stuhl.

„Wie...wie ist das genau passiert?", fragte Luna leise.

"Ich dachte sie hatte eine Verabredung mit diesem Kerl, denn Ginny für sie aufgetrieben hat", sagte Ron verwirrt.

„Das hatte sie", sagte Harry einfach.

„Nun?", fragte Ron.

Als Harry nicht antwortete, seufzte Ron ungeduldig: „Bei Merlins Bart! Muss man dir alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wirst du uns erzählen was passiert ist, oder nicht? Denn wenn nicht, würde ich gerne zurück ins Bett, wenn es dir einerlei ist."

Harry sah zu seinen beiden Freunden und wusste er sollte ihnen sagen was passiert ist, wenn sie ihm helfen sollten herauszufinden was zu tun war.

„Okay", sagte er. „Ich erzähl es euch."

Luna und Ron lehnten sich nach vorne, beide buchstäblich fast auf der Kante ihrer Plätze sitzend, wollten wissen was genau passiert war.

_Harry fühlte sich echt schlecht dabei Sabrina so zu benutzen, wie er es tat, aber er konnte nicht im Restaurant alleine erscheinen und er wusste niemanden sonst, den er so kurzfristig anrufen könnte. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung hatte sie bereitwillig zugesagt und er zog einer seiner besten Anzüge an, da er wusste dass das Cafe La Russ eines der pieckfeinsten Restaurants von ganz London war. Es war auch ein Mugglerestaurant das Hermine liebte und in das er sie bei einigen speziellen Gelegenheiten geführt hatte --- gewöhnlich an ihrem Geburtstag, oder um den Abschluss von der Universität zu feiern, oder um ihren neuen Job im Ministerium zu feiern. _

_Es war ein elegantes, vertrauliches Restaurant._

_Dennoch hatte er nie jemanden bei einer Verabredung hier her aus geführt... bis heute Abend. Aber das war nicht wirklich eine Verabredung, sagte Harry sich selbst. Die war mehr eine heimliche Tatsachenfestellungs Mission. Er tat, was er am besten konnte, sagte er sich selbst. Diejenigen die er liebte zu beschützen vor denen die ihr schaden wollten. Zugegeben, er kannte diesen Stefan Marone nicht. Aber Harry kannte seinen Type. Dieser Kerl war wahrscheinlich dabei im stillen Hermine über ihre Enttäuschung hinwegzutrösten und damit am Ball zu bleiben. Und in ihrem verwundbaren Zustand, war sich Harry sicher, dass sie ihm jedes Wort abkaufen würde. Kurz nach 19.30 Uhr standen er und Sabrina vor dem Oberkellner, der ihnen einen Platz zuwies. _

„_Wir sind heute Abend ein bisschen überfüllt, Sir", sagte er. „Ich muss sie wahrscheinlich nach oben setzten."_

_Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu protestieren, da er Hermine und Stefan in der Mitte des Restaurants sitzen sehen konnte. Wie sollte es ihm möglich sein sie zu beobachten, wenn er oben war?_

„_Sind sie sicher, dass hier unten nichts frei ist?", fragte Harry spitz._

„_Definitiv, Sir", antwortete der Oberkellner. Er nahm zwei Speisekarten und führte Harry und Sabrina die Treppe hinauf, als Harry ihn stoppte. _

„_Können sie einen Moment warten?", fragte er. _

„_Was ist los?", fragte Sabrina._

„_Ich will das wir den besten Tisch bekommen", log Harry. „Du musst gewöhnlich einen Zauber auf diese Kerle schleudern, oder ihnen einen Anreiz hinwerfen."_

_Sabrina grinste: „Mach weiter."_

_Harry schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, bevor er den Mann für ein Privates Gespräch bei Seite zog. _

„_Ja, Sir?", sagte der Ober ungeduldig._

_Harry lächelte: „Ich frage nicht, ob sie uns unten hinsetzen könnten. Ich brauche sie nur, um uns an einem Tisch unten vorbei zuführen, wenn sie wollen, dass wir unten einen Platz bekommen."_

„_Pardon?", fragte der Ober mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck._

_Harry deutete in Richtung von Hermines Tisch und der Ober folgte seinem Blick._

„_Ich brauche sie um uns an dem Tisch dieses Mädchens vorbeizuführen", sagte Harry und zog seine Brieftasche und zog etwas Geld hervor. „Wenn sie tut, was ich denke, wird sie uns einladen an ihren Tisch zu sitzen." _

„_Würden sie nicht oben bequemer sitzen?"_

„_Nein", sagte Harry entschieden. Er reichte ihm 50 Pfund rüber und der Ober zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor er nickte. _

„_Madam, Sir...wenn sie mir folgen würden", sagte er, griff sich zwei Speisekarten und deutete Harry und Sabrina an, ihm zu folgen. _

_Harrys Augen waren einzig auf Hermine gerichtet und er tat sein bestes um überrascht zu wirken, als er ihren Blick auffing._

„_Harry?", fragte sie und sah auf. _

"_Ich wußte nicht, dass ihr zwei hier hergeht!", sagte Harry gespielt geschockt. _

_Hermines Augenbraue hob sich und Harry hoffte dass sie sich nicht in Erinnerung rief, dass er dabei war, als Ginny erzählte hatte in welches Restaurant Stefan sie führen wollte. Alles hing davon ab, dass sie dachte das dies nur rein zufällig war. _

„_Yeah", sagte Hermine und sah an Harry vorbei zu Sabrina. „Hallo, Sabrina." _

„_Hallo, Hermine", sagte Sabrina freundlich. _

_Stefan warf einen ärgerlichen Blick auf Harry, doch Harry beschloss weder dies noch seine Anwesenheit zu bestätigen. _

„_Ähm, Stefan Marone...dies ist Sabrina... sie ist Harrys...", Hermine Stimme brach ab. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie Sabrina nennen sollte. _

"_Verabredung", endete Harry für sie. _

_Sabrinas Gesicht fiel dabei herunter. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Harry das Wort Freundin, benutzen würde, doch sie überdeckte es rasch und blickte zu Hermines Verabredung. Stefan stand von seinem Stuhl auf und schüttelte Sabrinas angebotene Hand. _

„_Das ist wirklich Zufall, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry mit einem Lächeln zu Hermine, die nickte. _

„_Hey, ich habe eine Idee", sagte Harry und sah zu dem Oberkellner. „Wäre es in Ordnung für sie, wenn wir uns stattdessen zu ihnen setzen?"_

_Der Ober blickte ungeduldig zu Harry. _

„_Was immer sie wünschen, Sir", sagte der Ober und deutete zwei Kellnern an, zwei extra Stuhle zum Tisch zu bringen. _

„_Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder Stefan?", fragte Harry und blickte schließlich zu Hermines Verabredung, der ein eingefrorene Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte, doch Harry wusste, dass der Mann mit der Wendung des Ereignisses nicht erfreut war. Es kostete Harry jede Beherrschung nicht „Gotcha!" auszurufen. _

„_Nein", sagte Stefan zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, solange Hermine nichts dagegen hat."_

_Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um und schenkte ihr sein gewinnendestes, charmantestes Lächeln. _

„_Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine, sie genoss es nicht wirklich Sabrina dabei zu beobachten, wie sie Harry den ganzen Abend dauernd Blicke zuwarf, aber sie konnte nicht sehr gut unhöflich sein und sie vor ihnen abweisen, oder?_

_Harry strahlte sie an und half Sabrina platz zu nehmen und setzte sich dann selber, zwischen Stefan und Hermine. _

„_Ist das nicht gemütlich?", fragte er und blickte zu Stefan. _

_Nach 30 sehr peinlichen Minuten, kam ihr Essen und die zwei Paare aßen und genossen Ausflucht um zu schweigen. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern in seinem Leben in einer peinlicheren Situation gewesen zu sein. Das war fast wie ein Weihnachtsessen in Snapes Haus... oder zumindest stellte er sich vor, dass es so sein würde. Zu Harrys Freude schaffte er es Stefan und Hermine von jeder direkten Unterhaltung abzulenken. Er schaffte es sogar die Unterhaltung auf Themen und Insiderwitze zu lenken, die er und Hermine teilten. _

_Nachdem sie alle ihr Essen beendet hatten, war Harry dabei sie Hermine zuzuwenden und irgendwas zu sagen, als zu seinem Schrecken, Stefan auf die kleine Tanzfläche blickte, wo ein handvoll Paare sich zu der romantisch gespielten Musik bewegten. Wissend, dass er jetzt handeln musste, wandte Harry sich an Hermine. _

„_Was sagst du, Hermine?", sagte er, stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an. „Willst du einen leichten fantastischen Abstecher machen?" _

„_Einen was?", fragte Hermine mit einem Lachen. _

„_Erinnerst du dich an den alten Film denn du und ich einmal abends angesehen haben?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen. „Das ist es was sie tanzen nannten... schließt du dich mir an?" _

„_Seit wann tanzt du freiwillig?", fragte sie skeptisch._

„_Seit dem ich weiß, dass du diese Lied magst", sagte er und schenkte ihr seinen besten Hundeblick. _

_Hermine zögerte und blickte zu Stefan der jetzt fast zu rauchen schien und Sabrina die mit der Wendung der Dinge ebenfalls nicht ganz glücklich aussah. Sie wusste, sie sollte ablehnen, sie war überrascht, als sie entdeckte, dass sie nicht nein zu diesen funkelnden grünen Augen sagen konnte. _

"_Okay", sagte sie, nahm Harrys Hand und erlaubte ihm, sie zu Tanzfläche zu führen. _

_Harry lächelte ein bisschen ungeschickt, als er sie in seine Arme nahm und sie sich langsam zu der Musik bewegten. _

„_Wann war das letzte mal, als wir das getan haben?", fragte er sie in ihr Ohr. _

_Hermine lachte: „An Ron und Lunas Hochzeit. Und ich erinnere mich, dass du sehen wolltest, wo geschrieben steht, dass die Brautjungfer und der Trauzeuge zusammen tanzen müssen." _

_Harry grinste schüchtern: „Ich hab versucht dich rauszuhauen, Hermine. Ich wollte dir nicht auf die Zehen treten." _

_Hermine lachte:"Uh-huh. Nun, es ist gut zu wissen, dass du in etwas schlecht bist."_

„_Was?"   
_

"_Nun, du übertriffst dich praktisch in allem was du tust", sagte sie. "Schön zu wissen, dass du in manchen Dingen schlecht bist. Es lässt dich menschlicher scheinen, Junge-der-lebt."_

"_Ha,ha", sagte Harry. __"Sagst du das ich in diesem hier schlecht bin?"_

_Er zog sich ein bisschen von ihr zurück und starrte sie gespielt brüskiert an. _

„_Du besserst dich", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen._

„_Wir sollten das viel öfters tun", sagte er und zog sie wieder näher, er fühlte sich fast wie berauscht durch ihren süßen Duft. _

„_Auf doppelte Verabredungen gehen?", scherzte sie._

„_Nein", flüsterte Harry in ihr Ohr. Hermine hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und sah überrascht zu ihm auf. _

_Das schummrige Licht beleuchtete ihr Gesicht und Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie je schöner ausgesehen hatte, als in diesem Moment. Ihre Gesichter waren Zentimeter von einander entfernt und er spürte wie er sich in ihre Richtung lehnte. Und dann, fühlte er, wie ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. _

"_Darf ich abklatschen?", sagte Stefan. Harry drehte sich um und sah Stefan Hermine anlächeln._

„_Äh...sicher", sagte Harry, er fragte sich noch immer was gerade zwischen ihm und Hermine passiert war. Was hatte er gerade mit seiner besten Freundin tun wollen..._

_Harry schenkte Hermine ein nervöses Lächeln, bevor er sie losließ und zurück zum Tisch und zu Sabrina lief. Sie starrte sehnsüchtig auf die Tanzfläche und hoffte, dass Harry die Initiative ergreifen würde und sie um einen Tanz bitten würde, doch er kam nur zurück und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. _

"_Sie sind ein nettes Paar, oder?", fragte sie, ihre Augen fielen auf Stefan und Hermine, die ziemlich eng miteinander tanzten. _

„_Yeah", sagte Harry sarkastisch. _

„_Sollen wir uns ihnen auf der Tanzfläche anschließen?", fragte Sabrina und zwinkerte ihm zu. _

„_Ich habe genug für heute Abend getanzt", sagte Harry und sah sie nicht einmal an. _

_Harry sagte nichts weiter und zum ersten mal an diesem Abend bemerkte Sabrina es und zählte zwei und zwei zusammen... oder zumindest eins und eins, und traurig bemerkte sie dass es nicht sie und Harry waren, doch Harry und... Hermine. _

"_Weshalb hast du mich hierher eingeladen?", brachte sie es auf den Punkt. Sie tippte Harry auf die Schulter und er riss seine Augen von Hermine und starrte auf Sabrina. _

„_Was?", fragte er leise mit einem leichten lächeln._

„_Warum hast du mich heute Abend eingeladen?", fragte sie._

_Harry stammelte und Sabrina ließ ein hohles Lachen erklingen._

„_Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht deswegen ist, weil du Zeit mit mir verbringen willst", sagte sie leise._

„_Das ist nicht wahr", argumentierte Harry._

„_Ist es nicht?", fragte sie. „Harry, du hast kaum mehr als zwei Worte zu mir gesagt, seit wir uns gesetzt haben. Als es Zeit zum tanzen war, hast du nicht mich gefragt, du hast Hermine gefragt. Warum?" _

_Er antwortete ihr nicht, weil er es ehrlich gesagt nicht wusste. _

„_Keine Antwort", sagte sie den Kopf schüttelnd. „Briliant". _

„_Sabrina", begann Harry mit entschuldigender Stimme. Er es tat ihm echt leicht, wie er sie heute Abend behandelt hatte, aber er hatte keine Idee, wie er es formulieren sollte, ohne das er ein Glas Wasser über seinen Kopf geschüttet bekam. _

„_Lass es", sagte sie und stand auf. „Mach weiter und sitz hier die ganze Nacht, wie der armselige Verlierer, der du bist und sei überglücklich mit deiner besten Freundin, Harry. Weißt du mein ganzen Leben habe ich gehört, was für ein mutiger, tapferer Mann Harry Potter sei. Stell dir meinen Schock und meine Üeberraschung vor, als ich herausfand dass er nichts weiter als eine Memme ist. Er ist in seine beste Freundin verliebt und kann es ihr nicht sagen. Solch ein mutiger Gryffindor bist du, häh Harry?" _

_Er sah von ihr weg, unfähig ihren anklagenden Blick zu ertragen und er wollte ihre Worte irgendwie ausschalten, er wollte sagen dass das nicht wahr war, aber er konnte sich nicht selbst dazu bringen, dass du sagen. Er wusste ehrlich nicht, wie er für Hermine fühlte. Nichts machte einen Sinn. _

„_Ich sehe ich gehe alleine heim", sagte Sabrina böse, griff nach ihrer Handtasche und lief verärgert davon. Er wusste er sollte ihr folgen, aber er brachte sich nicht dazu aufzustehen. Seine Augen fielen auf Hermine, die jetzt eng mit Stefan tanzte. _

_Er war so damit beschäftig sie anzusehen, dass er nicht sah oder hörte, dass der Kellner zum Tisch kam. _

„_Sir?" _

_Harry drehte überrascht sein Gesicht zu Mann, der einen Nachttisch in den Händen hielt. _

„_Was?", fragte Harry. _

„_Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie wissen was sie wollen?", fragte der Kellner und hielt Harry eine Speisekarte hin. _

„_Weiß ich, was ich will?", wiederholte Harry und warf erneut einen verstohlenen Blick auf Hermine. Irgendwie schaffte er es wieder aufzustehen und ließ einiges Geld auf dem Tisch._

„_Sir?", rief ihm der Kellner hinterher. _

„_Ich habe keine verdammte Ahnung, was ich will", sagte Harry über die Schulter, als er wegging. „Keine Ahnung. _

"Also das ist es?", fragte Luna, als Harry den Bericht für die Geschichte beendet hatte. „Hast du dich von Hermine verabschiedet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ein bisschen rumgelaufen, bevor ich hier hergekommen bin. Ich musste meinen Kopf klar bekommen."

„Und hast du das?", fragte Ron. „Deinen Kopf klar bekommen, meine ich?"

„Nein", sagte Harry mürrisch. „Ich bin mehr verwirrt, als zuvor."

Zur Harrys Überraschung begann Ron zu lachen.

„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass dich mein emotionaler Auffuhr dich amüsiert, Ron", schleuderte Harry ihm entgegen.

„Das ist es nicht", sagte Ron und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. „Aber komm schon, Harry. Du weißt, dass zwei clevere Leute wie du und Hermine wohl außerordentlich blöd seid. Besonders du."

„Ich?"

"Ja, du", antwortete Ron. „Hast du dich nie selbst gefragt, weshalb du dich noch nie mit irgendjemanden dauerhaft eingelassen hast?"

„Weil, ich noch nicht die richtige gefunden habe", lieferte Harry als Antwort.

Ron lachte laut, was Harry nur noch wütender machte.

„Das ist Unsinn und du weißt das", sagte Ron. „Die Richtige, war direkt vor dir, die ganze Zeit. Keines dieser anderen Mädchen, kam der Bedeutung nahe, was sie dir immer bedeutet hat und du weißt das verdammt gut."

Harry blickte Beistand suchend zu Luna, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss Ron in diesem Punkt zustimmen."

"Komm schon", sagte Harry defensive.

„Weshalb bist du ihr heute Abend gefolgt", fragte Luna ihn direkt.

Harry blickte einen Moment nachdenklich drein: „Weil ich besorgt um sie war."

„Ach so", sagte Luna und kreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „So, sie ist deine beste Freundin und du willst dass sie glücklich ist und jemanden findet, der sie glücklich macht und sie liebt und für sie sorgt, richtig?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry. 

„Und du hast nie einen ihrer Freunde gemocht", gab Luna zu bedenken. „So wie sie nie eine mag, mit der du ausgehst."

"Komm schon, Luna, selbst du musst zugeben, dass Brian für sie der Falsche war", sagte Harry.

„Warum?"

"Weil er…ich weiß nicht!", sagte er den Kopf schüttelnd. „Er war es einfach!"

Er konnte nicht weiter hier sitzen unter Ron und Lunas fragenden und anklagenden Blicken. Er stand auf und begann vor dem Fenster auf und ab zu laufen.

"Und dieser Stefan?", fragte Luna. „Alles was sie getan hat, war zu einer Verabredung zu gehen, Harry. Was ist daran so falsch?"

„Nichts", sagte Harry schwankend. „Aber er ist ganz falsch für sie."

„Warum?", fragte Luna.

„Weil sie etwas besseres verdient", antwortete Harry. „Sie verdient jemanden, der weiß wie besonders sie ist, Luna. Sie verdient jemanden, der es nicht erwarten kann ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie glücklich ist. Sie braucht jemanden der sich mehr um sie sorgt, als er sich je in seinem ganzen Leben um jemanden gesorgt hat. Sie verdient jemanden der weiß, dass dies keine perfekte Welt ist und das schlimme Dinge passieren, doch am Ende des Tages, scheint es, dass alles in Ordnung kommt, weil sie da ist."

Luna tauschte einen triumphierenden Blick mit Ron.

„Sie verdient dich", sagte Luna leise, lief zu ihrem Freund hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry blickte zögerlich zu ihr zurück.

„Und du verdienst sie", sagte Luna mit einem Lächeln.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte Ron.

„Sie zu verlieren", sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Nun, dann vermassel dies nicht", sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln, doch sein Ton war ernst.

Harry lächelte, ein echtes Lächeln, das erste mal, seit er in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war.

„Leichter gesagt, als getan", sagte er.

Sie redeten noch ein bisschen, bevor Harry erkannte, dass es Zeit war heimzugehen. Er hoffte, dass Hermine bereits schlief, weil er ehrlich gesagt noch nicht bereit war ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Ron brachte ihn zur Tür und Luna ging, um nach Katie zu sehen.

„Danke, Kumpel", sagte Harry.

„Das ist es, wofür ich da bin", sagte Ron gähnend. „Versuch einfach das nächste mal zu einer angemessenen Zeit zu rufen, hä?"

„Okay", sagte Harry glucksend.

Er war fast am Ende des Flurs, als Ron ihm nachrief.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

"Wenn du ihr das Herz brichst, verprügle ich dich", sagte Ron ernst, ehe er die Tür fest hinter ihm schloss.


	8. Ron kommt wieder zu Hilfe

Kapitel 8 Ron kommt wieder zu Hilfe 

Als Harry an diesem Abend von seinem Besuch bei Ron und Luna zurückkam, hatte Hermine schon lange geschlafen. Zur Harrys Erleichterung war sie alleine gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich töricht gefühlte, als er an diesem Abend zurückkam und an ihrer geschlossenen Tür vorbeilief. Folgerichtig, wusste er, dass Hermine nicht der Typ war, der bei der ersten Verabredung mit jemanden schlief, doch er wusste nicht welche Art von hinterhältigen, kriecherischen Tricks dieser Stefan bei ihr probieren würde. Also zögerte er nur einen Augenblick, bevor er knackend die Tür nur ein bisschen öffnete um zu prüfen ob sie inzwischen zu Hause war, schlafend und alleine. Sie tat alle drei Dinge und er konnte nicht mehr erfreut und erleichtert sein.

Und obwohl er wusste, wie er für sie fühlte, hatte er es nicht eilig, es ihr zu sagen. Zum einen fürchtete er sich davor, wie ein vollkommener Idiot dazustehen. Hermine war nicht eines der Mädchen, die er mit ein paar Worten füttern konnte. Sie war nicht jemand, der auf den alten Potter Charm reinfiel. Er konnte sie nicht täuschen, selbst wenn er es versuchen würde. Zum anderen, fürchtete er sich noch mehr davor, als er sich eingestehen wollte, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwidern könnte. Er hatte diese Vision, wie er ihr seine Gefühle gestand und wie sie ihre Augen rollte und sagte: „Ehrlich, Harry!". Wenn dies schrecklich falsch lief, konnte ihre Freundschaft unwiderruflich beschädigt sein. Das war etwas, was er nicht bereit war zu riskieren bis er eindeutige Vorstellung, die untermauerte, was sie für ihn empfand.

Natürlich hatte es Augenblicke gegeben, in denen er dachte, sie könnte eine Art Gefühle für ihn haben. Die ganze Sache mit Sabrina, als sie hereinkam, als sie sich küssten. Er hatte den Blick in ihren Augen gesehen und er hatte sie die ganze Zeit nicht so verletzt gesehen. Doch warum war sie verletzt? Weil Harry so wenig Respekt vor ihr hatte, dass er mit einer anderen Frau da war, wenn sie jederzeit nach Hause kommen konnte? Oder, wie Harry glauben mochte, dass es war, weil sie die Idee nicht mochte ihn mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen, wie er die Vorstellung nicht ertragen konnte, sie mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen.

In den vergangen Tagen, dachte er wieder und wieder an den Augenblick, den sie im Restaurant geteilt hatten. Auf der Tanzfläche, er hätte sie küssen können. Wenn dieser Kerl Stefan sie nicht unterbrochen hätte, hätte Harry sie küssen können. Der Blick in ihren Augen und in ihrem Gesicht, als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte, war nicht empört oder ungläubig gewesen. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls entgegengelehnt, erinnerte Harry sich. Dann stritt er mit sich selbst darüber, ob die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend Tatsache waren oder nur was er wollte, dass sie waren.

So kam es, dass am er am folgenden Dienstag einer Lösung nicht näher gekommen war, als zuvor. Schlimmer als das, er schien die Fähigkeit verloren zu haben auf schlüssige Weise zu kommunizieren, wenn sie im Zimmer war. Dies führte zu einigen peinlichen, beschämenden Unterhaltungen zwischen ihnen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, waren sie in den vergangen Tagen nicht viel zusammen gewesen. Hermine war mit einem riesigen Fall beauftragt und sie machte im Ministerium Üeberstunden, um Untersuchungen durchzuführen. Wann immer Harry zu Hause war, war Hermine weg und umgekehrt. Harry spürte wie sich seine Wangen röteten, als er sich an die Unterhaltung erinnerte, die er vergangene Nacht mit ihr geführt hatte, als er auf dem Flur mit ihr zusammen gestoßen war, als sie gerade in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers lief und er in Richtung treppabwärts um fern zu sehen.

„_Hallo, Fremder", witzelte Hermine als sie ihn warm anlächelte. _

_Er lachte nervös und zappelte herum._

„_Lange nicht gesehen", murmelte er. _

_Hermine starrte ihn verblüfft an._

„_Was?"_

"_Ich…ich meine, es ist...lange her", schaffte er hervorzubringen. „Seit wir einander gesehen haben und so." _

_Hermine nickte und zeigte auf die zwei dicken Wälzer in ihren Händen. „Ich hasse es das zu tun, aber ich musste diese Bücher mit heim nehmen. Ich konnte einfach nicht länger die gleichen vier Wände in meinem Büro länger sehen." _

_Harry nickte ihr stumm zu. _

„_Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie._

„_Ja", sagte er ein bisschen zu schnell. „Ich wollte gerade runter um ein bisschen fern zu sehen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe." _

_Hermine nickte und beobachtete Harry, als er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Treppen lief, in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. _

„_Harry?"_

„_Ja?", fragte er und drehte sich um._

„_Ich dachte du wolltest runter gehen?"_

„_Tue ich", sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. _

„_Aber runter ist in diese Richtung", sagte sie, und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung der Treppe hinter ihr. _

„_Äh...äh", schaffte Harry zu sagen, bevor er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer lief und die Tür hinter sich schloss, doch nicht bevor er sah, wie eine sehr verwirrte Hermine ihm hinterher starrte. _

Zum Glück war heute Abend der Trio-Dienstag und Harry fühlte sich sowohl nervös, als auch aufgeregt, Hermine zu sehen. Sie hatte am Morgen eine Notiz für ihn hinterlassen, dass sie bis spät arbeiten würde, aber sie würden sie bei OMalleys sehen. Harry traf zur üblichen Zeit ein und war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass Ron bereits am gewöhnlichen Tisch saß.

Harry konnte ein Lächeln nicht verbergen, als er sah wie Ron hungrig auf den Teller mit Steak und Pommes blickte, der vor ihm stand.

„Nett dass du gewartet hast", sagte Harry und nahm gegenüber von Ron platz.

„Ich habe seit heute Mittag nichts gegessen", sagte Ron verteidigend. „Und wenn deine Freundin irgendwas dazu sagen muss, werde ich ihr sagen, sie solls für sich behalten, weil ich es leid bin Gewohnheiten zu essen vor euch zu verteidigen. Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich es mit meiner Mum und jetzt mit meiner Frau tun muss, so dass ich mich nicht auch noch mit euch zwei abgeben muss."

„Ich hab nichts gesagt!", sagte Harry und winkte nach der Kellnerin.

Ron antwortete nicht und nahm einfach einen Bissen von seinem Essen. Harry bestellte einen Drink und ein Sandwich und versuchte nicht zu lagen, als Ron glücklich in seinem Essen steckte.

„So", sagte Ron und machte eine Pause.

„So?"

„Hast du es ihr schon gesagt?", fragte Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit."

"Du wohnst mit ihr zusammen", sagte Ron und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ihr Zimmer ist vier Türen von deinem entfernt. Wie schwer kann es sein an ihre Tür zu klopfen und zu sagen, „Mine, ich liebe dich und ich will immer und ewig mit dir zusammen sein. Du weißt schon, diesen romantischen Unsinn, denn die Mädchen hören wollen."

"Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht früher daran gedacht habe", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Ich hab nicht gemerkt, dass das alles ist, was ich tun muss."

Ron entschied sich Harrys Kommentar zu ignorieren. „Willst du mir sagen, dass du ihr noch nichts gesagt hast?"

"Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit...das hab ich dir bereits gesagt."

Ron kicherte, legte seine Gabel beiseite und schüttelte amüsiert über Harry den Kopf.

"Okay…okay… lass mich dies direkt sagen. Du kannst Du-weißt-schon-wen und zahllose dunkle Zauberer überall auf der Welt besieben, aber du kannst deiner besten Freundin nicht sagen, dass du sie liebst..."

"Es versetzt mich in schrecken", endete Harry.

„Warum?", fragte Ron. „Komm schon, Harry. Ich würde meinen ganzen wöchentlichen Lohn verwetten, dass sie die gleichen Gefühle für dich hat."

"Es ist nicht so leicht", erwiderte Harry. „Du tust so, als wenn ich einfach zu ihre gehen könnte, sie küssen und ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe und wir glücklich und zufrieden bis an unser Lebensende zusammen leben. So funktioniert das nicht."

"Ich weiß, dass das so nicht funktioniert", schoss Ron zurück. „Aber wenn du weiter das machts, was ich denke, dass du machst, kickst du dich selber raus und verpasst das beste, was dir je passiert ist."

Die Kellnerin kam mit Harrys Drink zurück und lächelte ihn warm an, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Sie tauschte ein Schulterzucken mit Ron, ehe sie wegging.

"Ich warte nur auf den richtigen Moment", sagte Harry entschlossen.

Ron wollte gerade antworten, als Hermine hereinschneite und sich seufzend setzte.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus, Mine", sagte Ron, mit einem Mund voller Steak.

Hermines Haut war bleich und ihr Haar war schlampig zu einem Zopf geflochten, doch Harry fand nicht, dass sie furchtbar aussah...nur müde.

„Und deine Tischmanieren sind so exzellent wie immer", sagte Hermine trocken.

Ron blitze zurück, doch Hermine wandte sich an Harry: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich die heute Morgen verpasst habe. Ich dachte, wir könnten zumindest gemeinsam frühstücken, aber ich erhielt heute morgen eine dringende Eule und ich musste sofort ins Büro."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bist du fertig geworden?"

Sie wollte gerade antworten, doch die Kellnerin kam an ihren Tisch und wollte ihre Bestellung aufnehmen. Hermine rasselte schnell ihr Anliegen herunter, eine Diät Limonade und ein Sandwich, ehe sie wieder zu ihren beiden besten Freunden blickte.

„Entschuldigung", seufzte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ja, Harry, ich bin fertig geworden."

„Ich hätte gedacht, du wärst ein bisschen glücklicher darüber", sagte Harry.

„Das bin ich", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Aber ich muss an diesem Wochenende zu dieser Hochzeit."

"Wer heiratet denn?", fragte Ron.

„Meine Cousine Rachel", sagte Hermine, ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht.

„Rachel?", fragte Ron und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wo er diesen Namen vorher schon einmal gehört hatte. Er schnippte mit den Fingern, als er sich erinnerte. „War das die Cousine, die deine gesamte Enzyklopädie zerfetzt hat, als du sechs warst?"

Hermine tauschte einen Blick mit Harry. „Wie kann es sein, dass du dich nicht an die Zutaten wichtigen für einen Vergessenstrank erinnern kannst, aber du kannst dich daran erinnern, dass meine Cousine eines meiner Lieblings-Weihnachtsgeschenke ruiniert hat?"

Ron zuckte die Achseln und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Stirn: „Gezielte Erinnerung."

Harry nahm dies als einen Wink auf, sich einzumischen bevor ein weiterer Streit zwischen seinen Freunden losbrach. „Also Hermine, wann gehst du zu Rachel?"

Hermine stöhnte: „Donnerstagabend. Die Hochzeit ist am Samstag aber sie haben einen Packen Partys, an denen ich als ein Familienmitglied der Grangers, verpflichtet bin teilzunehmen."

„Nimmst du nicht Stefan mit?", Harry konnte nicht wiederstehen zu fragen. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht den Mut aufgebracht sie zu fragen, wie die Verabredung mit ihm gelaufen war.

Hermine verengte ihre Augen: „Um Himmelswillen, nein. Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

„Nun", stammelte Harry. „Du schienst einen netten Abend bei euerer Verabredung gehabt zu haben. Ich dachte mir du würdest ihn fragen, dich zu begleiten..."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist ein netter Kerl und so, aber da waren keine Funken. Außerdem würde ich ihn nicht den ganzen Zweig der Granger Familie unterziehen. Das würde ich nicht meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen."

„Es ist also in Ordnung, dass du alleine gehst?2, fragte Harry.

Hermine blickte nachdenklich drein. „Nicht wirklich. Es wäre schön jemand anderer Herkunft zur moralischen Unterstützung dabei zu haben, als meine Eltern, doch sie glauben Rachel sei großartig, ich schätze ich fliege alleine."

In diesem Augenblick spürte Harry wie ihn jemand unter dem Tisch hart gegen das Schienbein trat. Er zuckte zusammen und blickte zu Ron, der die Augenbrauen hochzog.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Harry nickte, doch blickte er wütend zu Ron. „Ja, ich hab nur mein Knie am Tischbein angeschlagen, das ist alles."

"Autsch", sagte Hermine mitfühlend. „Ich gehe auf einen Sprung rüber zum Klo. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Harry nickte und wartete, bis sie außer Hör- und Sichtweite war, bevor er sich Ron zuneigte. Ron schrie kurz auf, als Harrys Fuß mit Rons Schienbein zusammenstieß.

„Hey!", rief Ron. "Warum hast du das getan?"

„Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen", schoss Harry zurück.

"Nochmal, ich wäre besorgt, wenn ich du wäre Harry, weil ich der einzige bin, der das offensichtliche sieht", antworte Ron sachlich. „Gewöhnlich, musst du mich auf den Kopf schlagen, damit ich es blicke. Ich hätte nie an den Tag geglaubt, dass du und Hermine es seid, die es nicht merken."

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Harry.

„Diese Hochzeit, natürlich", sagte Ron.

„Was ist damit?"

"Du solltest mit Hermine hingehen", sagte Ron einfach. „Du bist mir ihr alleine und du bist für sie da, wenn sie dich am meisten braucht. Das garantiert dir praktisch zumindest einen guten Knutsch, wenn du es tust."

"Glaubst du?", fragte Harry.

Ron nickte enthusiastisch.

Je mehr Harry über Rons Idee nachdachte, umso mehr mochte er sie. Es würde ihm möglich sein einige Mußestunden mit Hermine alleine zu verbringen vor der schönen Strandansicht von Brighton. Sie könnten reden und er könnte anfangen auszukundschaften, ob Hermine das gleiche für ihn fühlte, wie er für sie.

„Sie kommt jetzt zurück", sagte Ron und spähte über Harrys Schulter, dorthin wo Hermine zu ihnen herüber schritt. Ron schob seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich lass dich alleine. Sag nichts dummes und du hast eine Chance, Harry. Ich komm später zurück."

Harry beobachtete, wie Ron weglief und dann wenige Sekunden später nahm Hermine wieder Platz.

"Wo geht Ron hin?", fragte sie und nahm einen Schluck ihrer Limonade.

"Er wollte Luna nach Kathie fragen", sagte Harry schnell.

„Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Wir scheinen wie zwei Schiffe zu sein, die sie neulich Nacht verpasst haben. Ich habe dich vermisst."

Sie griff über den Tisch rüber und tätschelte liebevoll seine Hand.

„Ich..ich hab dich auch vermisst", sagte er leise und genoss das Gefühl ihrer Hand auf der seinen.

„Also, wie laufen die Dinge in dem großen, bösen Teufel einfangenden Geschäft in diesen Tagen?", fragte sie.

Er lachte: „Du weißt schon, du fängst einen bösen Typ...und da sind eine Menge die du noch nicht gefangen hast."

Sie kicherte, aber sie wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Harry ich hab mir kürzlich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du warst ein bisschen nicht ganz auf der Höhe."

Er spürte, wie sich seine Wangen ein bisschen röteten. „Du bist höflich. Ich glaube ich bin eine ganze Menge nicht auf der Höhe in letzter Zeit."

„Du solltest Urlaub nehmen", sagte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl vor. „Du hast dauernd gearbeitet. Du solltest ein paar Tage frei nehmen und einfach..."

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es ihm so leicht machte. Sie lieferte ihm den Einstieg, den er brauchte. Er holte tief Luft und blickte sie grinsend an.

„Lustig, dass du das erwähnst", begann er. Was er sagte, war nicht genau die Wahrheit, aber er wusste, wenn er Remus fragen würde, würde er frei bekommen. Gerade am Tag zuvor, hatte Remus die gleiche Sache erwähnte, dass Harry etwas freie Zeit brauchte.

„Ich...ähm...hab mir dieses Wochenende frei genommen", sagte er.

„Und du hast das Haus für die alleine", sagte sie. „Ich bin dir aus dem Weg."

„Hermine... du bist mir nie im Weg", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Seine Augen hingen an ihren und Hermine spürte dieses bekannte Gefühl, dass sie immer in ihrem Bauch hatte, wenn Harry sich einzig auf sie konzentrierte.

Sie errötete. Er sah weg und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln um zu sagen was er wollte ohne dabei dumm zu klingen.

„Die Sache ist die, das ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich mit mir anfangen soll wenn ich frei habe und ich habe gehört, dass in Brighton diese nette Hochzeit ist", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf sie.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade aus Harrys Mund hörte. Er konnte sie nicht wirklich fragen, ob er sie zu Rachels Hochzeit begleiten durfte, oder?

Harry begann wiederholt ihren Arm mit seinem Finger zu stupfen. „Ich habe eine brilliante Idee!"

„Hör auf das zu tun", sagte sie lachend und stieß seine Hand weg.

„Hör zu", sagte er und schob seinen Stuhl nahe an ihren. „Du willst, dass dich jemand zu dieser Hochzeit begleitet, richtig?"

Hermine nickte.

„Jemand anständiges...gutaussehendes..."

„Ja", sagte Hermine langsam.

„Möglichst männlich...jemanden den du magst", gab es zu beachten. „Jemanden der dir die Millionen male zurückzahlen will, an dem du ihm seinen traurigen Arsch gerettet hast."

Er blickte zu Hermine und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als ob die Antwort offensichtlich wäre.

Sie blickte ihn komisch an. „Du musste es für mich eingrenzen..."

Er blickte sie einen Augenblick beleidigt an, ehe Hermine in Lachen ausbrach. „Sei nicht dumm, Harry."

"Warum ist das dumm?", fragte er, sein Gesicht fiel herunter.

"Weil man zu dieser Hochzeit mit seinem Freund geht", antwortete sie. „Den ich im Moment nicht habe."

„Rachel weiß das nicht", sagte Harry einfach.

„Was?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich könnte vor dieser Rachel so tun, als sei ich dein Freund", antwortete Harry.

"Okay, das ist traurig und verzweifelt", sagte Hermine. „Außerdem würde ich dir Rachel nicht zumuten. Ich hab schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen würde, und du bist so weit von meinem schlimmsten Feind wie überhaupt möglich entfernt. Du bist mein bester Freund, Harry."

Harry nahm ihre Hand. „Und du bist meiner, Hermine. Ich will das tun."

"Du willst wirklich dein Wochenende damit verbringen mit bewundernd anzustarren, meine Hand zu halten und in mein Ohr zu turteln?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

_In der Tat, das tue ich. _

„Ich denke ich kann damit umgehen", sagte Harry und lächelte sie an.

Hermine spürte ein Prickeln durch ihren ganzen Körper, bei der Art, wie er sie anlächelte und bei seiner Berührung.

„Ich will dir helfen, Hermine."

„Ich würde es vollkommen verstehen, wenn du das nicht tun willst, Harry", sagte Hermine rasch. „Du hast keine Verpflichtung das zu tun, wenn du glaubst mir irgendetwas schuldig zu sein. Wenn überhaupt, bin es ich, die dir etwas zurückzahlen sollte. Du hast mir einen Ort gegeben, wo ich wohnen kann und eine Schulter an der ich mich ausweinen kann."

Harry verstärkte seinen Griff auf ihre Hand. „Du hast so viel mehr für mich getan... du weißt gar nicht, wie viel. Lass mich dies für dich tun, Hermine."

Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick, dachte er sie würde ablehnen, aber er sah wie ein Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte, als sie seinen Blick traf.

„Du bist dabei", antwortete sie. 


	9. Hals über Kopf

Sorry, wenn es manchmal etwas länger dauert, bis ich ein Kapitel poste. Doch meine Zeit ist im Augenblick auch etwas eng bemessen. Aber keine Panik es geht weiter...:-)   


  
Kapitel 9 Hals über Kopf

Hermine hatte es nicht eilig nach Brighton zu kommen, also fing sie keinen Streit an, als Harry vorschlug den Zug zu nehmen. Obwohl sie sehr gut wusste, dass apparieren viel mehr Sinn machen würde und weit weniger Zeit rauben würde, als eine Zugfahrt, fand sie dass sie sich überhaupt keine Gedanken über den Zug machen sollte. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit sie das mit einem Zug gereist war und jetzt mit Harry in einem zu sein, brachte Erinnerungen an den Hogwartsexpress zurück. Sie musste sie davon abhalten in den Korridor hinauszusehen, um nach der alten Dame mit dem Essenswagen zu sehen.

Sie und Harry hatten ein leeres Abteil im hinteren Teil des Zugs gefunden und sie hatte auf dem Sitzplatz direkt ihm gegenüber Platz genommen. Nun... er hatte gesessen. Jetzt hatte er sich auf der Sitzbank ausgestreckt und war schnell eingeschlafen. Hermine lächelte, als sie ihn beobachtete. Obwohl sie es ihm, aus Angst davor seine Männlichkeit zu beleidigen, nie sagen würde, fand sie ihn eindeutig hinreißend, wenn er schlief. Natürlich, erinnerte sie sich selbst, dachte sie, dass Harry ungeachtet der Zeit, meistens sehr hinreißend war.

Sie ermahnte sich selbst, Harry nur als einen Freund zu sehen. Es schien nahezu eine unmögliche Aufgabe, besonders wenn er solche nette Dinge für sie tat, wie sie bei sich einziehen zu lassen und seine letzte Geste. Dies war mehr als eine Pflicht eines Freundes und darüber hinaus. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Harrys Sieg über Voldemort wie ein Picknick erschien verglichen zu Rachel und ihre arroganten Freunde.

Vergangene Nacht, als sie beide packten, hatten sie ihren Kopf zur Tür hinaus gesteckt und den Gang hinunter nach ihm gerufen, dass sie ihm ewig dankbar dafür war, dass er dies tat und sie nicht glauben konnte, dass er dies für sie tat. Sie dankte ihm so sehr, dass er sagte, wenn sie es noch einmal sagte, würde er seine Meinung ändern und zuhause bleiben. Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie das Worte Danke nicht mehr zu ihm sagte, außer als er ihr mit ihrem Koffer half und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Jetzt, als der Zug in Richtung Brighton fuhr, blickte sie auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß und wusste sehr gut, dass nicht wirklich ein Wort gelesen hatte, sie schloss das Buch und legte es neben sich. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem einen Thema zurück, dass sie seit einiger Zeit jetzt belästigte. Weshalb hatten sie und Harry sich in den letzten Paar Wochen so wenig gesehen und wenn sie ihn gesehen hatte, hatte er ziemlich seltsam reagiert. Sie fragte sich, ob der Stress in seinem Job schließlich fertig machte. Obwohl Harry eine gute Zeit zu haben schien, war er auch engagiert in seiner Arbeit und Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er in fast über 2 Jahren Ürlaub genommen hätte. Gelegentlich nahm er sich ein langes Wochenende, aber er war immer auf Bereitschaft. Dies war, wie er ihr letzte Nacht erzählt hatte, das erstemal dass er vollkommen von seinem Job frei nahm und die Sorgen und der Stress gingen damit einher. Sie war froh, dass er sich endlich etwas Zeit für sich nahm. Wenn jemand einen Urlaub brauchte, dann war es Harry.

Dennoch fragte sie sich, ob das alles war. Stress bei der Arbeit, dass ihn plötzlich komisch machte, wenn sie da war. Sie versuchte diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu scheuchen und sagte sich, dass es Stress war und nicht mehr. Selbstverständlich war es das.

Regelmäßig stand er vor Leben und Tod Situationen, es machte einfach Sinn das dies ihn einholte und er am Rand eines Burn-Out stand. Dies musste der Grund sein, weshalb er Probleme zu haben schien Wörter zusammenhängenden Satz zusammen zu setzen.

Einige Male hatte sie den Eindruck bekommen, dass er ziemlich nervös in ihrer Nähe war. Das, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Sie und Harry kannten einander sehr gut. Manchmal glaubte sie, sie kenne Harry besser als er sich selbst und umgekehrt. Es gab keinen logischen Grund, weshalb er sich in ihrer Nähe nervös oder unbequem fühlen sollte, er kannte sie, seit sie 11 Jahre alt waren. Aber etwas war anders, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt. Davon war sie am meisten überzeugt.

Sie hatte auch gedacht, dass es vielleicht etwas mit Sabrina zu tun hatte. Aber das machte nicht mehr Sinn. Harry hatte Hermine nicht den Eindruck verliehen, dass er es mit Sabrina oder sonst jemanden, was das betrifft, es ernster machen wollte. Ihres Wissens, hatte Harry Sabrina seit dem Abend im Cafe La Russe, weder gesehen noch gesprochen. Sie hatte das Thema Sabrina nicht vor ihm angesprochen und gewiss hätte er freiwillig keine Informationen darüber Hermine mitgeteilt und schwieg über sie.

Was Hermine sogar mehr beunruhigte war, was beinahe auf der Tanzfläche im Restaurant zwischen ihnen geschehen wäre. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass Harry dabei war sie zu küssen, als Stefan störte. Doch wieder und wieder sagte sie sich, dass das ihre Phantasie gewesen war. Es war etwas dass sie schon so lange wünschte, so dass sie sich selbst veräppelte, dass es passiert wäre.

Hermine blickte aus dem Zugfenster auf die Szenerie, die vorbeizog. Das Zugabteil war ziemlich kühl und sie bedauerter nicht einen Pullover mitgenommen zu haben. All ihre Kleidung war in ihrem Koffer im Gepäckabteil. Ihre vernünftigen Jeans und ihr grünes kurzärmliges T-Shirt, erschienen jetzt wie eine schlechte Reisekleider Wahl.

Sie fröstelte und bemerkte, wie Harry sich zu regen begann. Sie verbiss sich ein Lachen, als er ringsherum griff, auf der Suche nach seiner Brille, die auf den Boden gefallen war, während er schlief. Er setzte sie wieder auf und starrte sie einen Moment an, als er begann sich wieder zu orientieren. Er bemerkte, wie sie sich ihre Arme rieb, nahm seine Jacke und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank. Er legte ihr die Jacke über die Schultern und sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Danke", sagte sie und zog die Jacke um sich.

„Kein Problem", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. „Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

„Etwa eine Stunde", sagte sie. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast nicht geschnarcht oder gesabbert."

Er seufzte erleichtert. „Ich hätte das nicht vor dir tun wollen."

„Ich hab dich schon sehr viel schlimmer gesehen", sagte sie, mit ihrer Hand verwirrte sie ihm sein bereits chaotisches Haar.

Er lachte, doch dann machte er ein beunruhigtes Gesicht. „Du hast ein bisschen abwesend ausgesehen. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte: „Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

„Üeber?"

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn richtig anzusehen.

„Wenn du es wissen musst, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, warum du dies tust", sagte sie einfach.

„Ich was tue?" fragte er spöttisch. „Dir meine Jacke anbieten? Dir war kalt, also..."

"Nicht das", sagte Hermine schnell. „Dies! Mit mir zu Hochzeit gehen. Das ist nicht wirklich ein Urlaub. Tatsache ist, wenn du Rachel und ihre arroganten Freunde getroffen hast, musst du denken, dass es mehr als ein Albtraum ist."

Harry stöhne. "Hermine, wenn das ein erneutes langes Gespräch darüber gibt, wie dankbar du mir bist, schwöre ich, das ich gleicht direkt nach Hause apparieren werde."

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Nein, das ist es nicht, Harry. Ich hab versprochen ich werde dir nicht weiter danken und ich werde mein Wort halten, aber ich kann mir nur wundern, wieso jemand mit Verstand das tun würde. Komm schon, Harry. Die meisten Leute die Urlaub machen, legen sich an den Strand und trinken Drinks mit unechten Namen, mit kleinen Schirmchen darin. Sie gehen nicht auf die Hochzeit einer Cousine ihrer Freundin."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und versuchte ihrem neugierigen Blick auszuweichen.

"Versteh mich nicht falsch", fuhr sie fort. „Ich bin sehr dank... dankbar, dass du mit mir kommst, aber ich vermute ich frage mich nur, weshalb du deinen ersten Urlaub seit Jahren hergibst zu der Hochzeit meiner schrecklichen Cousine zu gehen. Du wirst vor Leuten, die du nicht kennst so tun, als seist du mein Freund und all dies. Ich kann nicht verstehen wieso du deine Zeit damit verschwendest, das zu tun.

Er blickte einen Moment nachdenklich drein und sah dann wie sich ihrer ernster Gesichtsaudruck löste, er schenkte ihr ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln. „Lass mich nachdenken...warum will ich das tun? Hmmm... du hast mich erwischt, Hermine. Warum? Nun, vielleicht, weil ich dein Freund bin."

Sie sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, also nahm Harry ihre Hände in seine und blickte ernst in ihre braunen Augen.

„Hör mir zu Hermine. Ich bin wo ich sein will."

Sie begegnete seinem Blick und sah den aufrichtigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und sie begann zu schmelzen. Niemand sonst hatte diesen Effekt bei ihr, wie er.

Er lachte nervös und ließ ihre Hand los. „Außerdem, ist es nicht so, dass wir nicht an den Strand wollen, richtig? Wir gehen nach Brighton!"

Hermine lachte ebenfalls. „Okay, okay. Und das ist nicht so, dass ihr dir danke, aber ich fühle ich sollte etwas tun um dir zu zeigen, wie viel mir das bedeutet, Harry. Du kommst mit mir... es bedeutet mir mehr, als du weißt. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich jemanden an meiner Seite."

Harry zog sie näher und schlang die Arme um sie in eine weiche Umarmung. „Du hast mich immer an deiner Seite. Du musst überhaupt nicht fragen."

Nur ungern schob sie sich von ihm weg und strahlte ihn an.

„Aber", sagte er schelmisch. „Da gibt es etwas, was du tun kannst um es mir zurückzuzahlen, wenn du willst. Nun, genau gesagt, zwei Dinge."

Hermine nickte: „Okay. Was ist es?"

Er zog andeutungsweise die Augenbraue hoch, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie ihn hart auf den Arm schlug. Natürlich tat er so, als sei er tödlich verwundet.

„AU!", rief Harry dramatisch aus. "Das hat wehgetan!"

„Sei ernst", sagte sie und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Ich bin ernst", sagte er und rieb sich den Arm.

"Warte nur, bis ich die Medien alarmiert habe, dass Der-Junge-der-lebt, nichts weiter ist als ein großes, altes schreiendes Baby."

"Das würdest du nicht tun!", keuchte Harry.

„Das würde ich, würde ich?"

"Okay, okay", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, will du wissen, was ich im Kopf hab oder nicht?"

"Schieß los", sagte sie und sah ihn an.

"Okay", begann er, ein ernster Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. „Ganz gleich, was diese Rachel Person tut, lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Hermine. Natürlich habe ich sie noch nicht getroffen, aber ich kann sicher sagen dass du mehr wert bist, als eine Millionen Rachel Grangers. Wenn sie anfängt dich zu deprimieren, erinnere dich einfach daran, dass ich für dich da bin und sie kann das dir nie wegnehmen."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, wie großartig er war. Was er gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte, bedeutete ihr mehr, als sie je in Worte fassen konnte. Also tat sie das erste, was ihr in den Kopf kam. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn rasch auf Wange. Ihre Finger blieben auf seinem Gesicht.

"Kannst du mir das versprechen?", fragte er und legte seine eigene Hand über ihre, die noch auf seiner Wange war.

„Ja", flüsterte sie. Er machte es ihr gewiß nicht leicht diese „Nur Freunde" Mentalität aufrechtzuerhalten. Einige Sekunden später ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und blickte auf einen losen Stofffaden auf der Bank hinunter. Sie sah zu ihm auf und sagte nervös. „Mhm, du hast zwei Dinge erwähnt. Was...was war die andere?"

„Okay", sagte er mit funkelnden Augen. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass wir zwei irgendwann an diesem Wochenende irgendwo an den Strand gehen und die beste Zeit unseres Lebens haben."

Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht war ansteckend und sie konnte nicht anders, als albern zurück zu grinsen. „Okay. Das kann ich machen."

Später am Nachmittag kamen sie in Brighton an und nachdem sie ihr Gepäck eingesammelt hatten mietete Harry ein Auto und sie beschleunigten die Straße hinunter in Richtung Strandanwesen von Malcom und Catherine Granger. Malcom gehörte eine der angesehensten Immobilienmakleragenturen in ganz Großbritannien und er hatte ein ziemliches Vermögen mit den Jahren angehäuft. Seine Frau Catherine spielte hauptsächlich die Gesellschafts-Gattin und bediente einige Vereine und Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen. Wie sein Bruder, hatte Malcom Granger nur ein Kind – seine Tochter Rachel – die nur ein Jahr jünger als Hermine war.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, musste Rachel sich nie den Kopf über buschiges Haar zerbrechen. Rachel hatte schönes blondes Haar, dass immer gesund aussah, schimmerte und an seinem Platz war. Rachel hatte nie eine Zahnspange gebraucht und ihre Zähne waren praktisch so weiß wie Schnee. Tatsächlich, hatte Hermine sich oft gefragt ob Rachel in ihrem ganzen Leben jemals einen Pickel in ihrem Gesicht hatte. Die meisten Teenager hatten zumindest einem in ihrem Leben, aber nicht Rachel. Es schien, als wäre Rachel geboren, um perfekt zu sein und jeder andere bekräftigte diese Theorie. Da sie ein Einzelkind war, wurde sie ihr ganzes Leben verwöhnt. Was immer Rachel wollte, sie bekam es. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, an denen sie nicht bekam, was sie wollte, tat sie alles was in ihrer Macht stand um es von der Person zu bekommen, die es hatte. Das endete ausnahmslos immer damit, dass Hermine dies war. Als sie Kinder waren, wollte Hermine eine Kugel Eiscreme, bekam Rachel zwei. Wenn Hermine eine Puppe geschenkt bekam, musste Rachel die Puppen und das Puppenhaus haben.

Da Hermine die einzig Hexe in ihrer Familie war, waren sie und ihre Eltern ziemlich verschwiegen über die wahre Natur von Hermines Schulbildung und ihren Beruf. Als sie in Hogwarts angenommen worden war, erzählten ihre Eltern jedem in der Familie, dass Hermine ein Internat in Schottland besuchen würde. Wenn jemand versuchte mehr herauszufinden, wechselten sie immer das Thema. Als Hermine ihren Abschluss machte und ihren Job im Ministerium annahm, waren ihre Eltern gezwungen der Familie zu erzählen sie sei eine Tatsachen Prüferin für einen Verlag in London. Wieder hielten sie die Details auf ein Minimum. Hermine hatte es vorher nie vorgehabt, aber sie wollte das ihre Familie wusste, dass sie etwas tat das ihr etwas bedeutete. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie hart sie im Ministerium arbeitete. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass sie die jüngste Hexe war, die je diese Position inne hatte. Es war eine ziemliche Ehre, niemand außer ihren Freunden und ihre unmittelbare Familie wussten davon.

Es hatte sie nie viel gestört, bis Rachel angefangen hatte vor Hermine über ihren eigenen Job, als Immobilienmaklerin in der Firma ihres Vaters, groß rumzuprahlen. Hermine wollte betonten, dass Rachel diesen Job nie hätte, wenn ihrem Vater nicht eine der angesehensten Agenturen des Landes in diesem Geschäft gehören würde. Aber Hermine hatte das nie klar gemacht. Zum einen wäre es grob. Und zum anderen, wollte Hermine nicht auf Rachels Level sinken. Dennoch war es ziemlich schwierig einen Level über Rachel zu bleiben, wenn sie in der Nähe war.

Hermine konnte sich erinnern, dass Harry ihr Geschichten über seinen eigenen Cousine Dudley erzählt hatte und sie konnte sich nur zu gut erinnern, wie sie sich damit identifizieren konnte. Obwohl ihre eigene Tante und ihr Onkel nicht so schlimm waren, wie die Dursleys, so konnte sie doch ziemlich blind sein, wenn es um ihre Tochter ging. Tatsache war, dass Hermine entdeckte, dass die gesamte Granger Familie zu glauben schien, dass die Sonne mit Rachel auf und unterging. Hermine fühlte sich immer, als wäre sie eine Art nachträglicher Einfall, wann immer Rachel da war. Sie wusste, dass das dumm war und sie hasste sich selbst, dafür dass sie so fühlte. Sie hatte Rachel eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Vielleicht hatte sich Rachel durch irgendein Wunder verändert. Vielleicht war sie erwachsen geworden.

Harry lenkte das Auto in die Einfahrt und er konnte nicht anders, als ungläubig auf das große Strandhaus Anwesen zu starren. Indes konnte Hermine es nicht ändern, dass sie Üebelkeit in ihrem Magen spürte, als die Erkenntnis sie traf, dass sie schließlich angekommen warn. Sie stieß ein stilles Gebet aus, dass es nicht so schrecklich werden würde, wie sie es sich vorstellte.

Als ob er ihre Nervösität bemerkt hätte, tätschelte Harry ihr Bein und schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Er parkte das Auto und Hermine kämpfte gegen den Drang ihm zu sagen, er solle den Wagen wieder starten und sie so weit wie möglich von diesem Haus wegfahren.

„Bereit?", fragte er.

Sie lachte hohl.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte sie wacklig.

„Wo ist dieser alte Gryffindor Mut?", neckte er.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich fange an, zu glauben, dass der Sprechende Hut einen Fehler gemacht hat."

Sie beobachtete, wie Harry den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zog und seine Autotür öffnete. In wenigen Sekunden war er an ihrer Tür, öffnete sie und bot ihr seine Hand an.

„Komm schon", sagte er und zog sie widerstrebend aus dem Auto. Einen Augenblick standen sie da und sahen auf das Haus. Hermine konnte erkennen, dass Harry so beeindruckt war wie sie, jedes mal wenn sie herkam. Es war ein riesiges Anwesen mit einem spektakulären Meeresblick. Das Haus hatte sieben Schlafzimmer und fünf Badezimmer. Hermine konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie als sie noch klein war Angst davor hatte im Haus zu spielen, weil sie Angst hatte verloren zu gehen und ihre Eltern nicht mehr finden zu können.

Langsam liefen sie die Treppen zur Eingangstür hinauf und Harry gluckste las Hermine zurück blieb. Er übernahm die Initiative und klopfte an die Tür, als er sah, dass sie es nicht tat. Sie glättete ihr T-Shirt und wünschte sie hätte ihr Haar zurechtgemacht, ehe sie den Bahnhof verließen.

„Hermine", sagte Harry, nahm ihren Arm und zog sie in seine Richtung. „Du siehst schön aus."

Hermine sah zu ihm auf und errötete: „Spielst du bereits deine Rolle?"

Er machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. „Was?"

„Hast bereits mit den Komplimenten angefangen", antwortete sie. „Fängst bereits an, den unterstützenden, liebenden Freund zu spielen."

Harry starrte sie und sein Lächeln nahm ein bisschen ab. „Ja", sagte er nickend. „Ja, ich hab gerade die Rolle gespielt."

Hermine wollte ihn gerade fragen, was er damit meinte, doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und sie drehte sie um, um ein uniformiertes Dienstmädchen vor ihnen stehen zu sehen.

„Guten Tag", sagte das Mädchen mit einem willkommenen Lächeln. „Sie müssen Miss Granger sein. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen, die Familie ist im Garten hinter dem Haus."

Hermine nickte und lief ins Haus, schnell gefolgt von Harry. Das Mädchen führte sie schnell durch das Haus und Hermine hielt sich auf, als sie spürte, wie Harry plötzlich ihre Hand nahm. Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an.

„Für die Aufführung", sagte er mit einem coolen Lächeln. „Wir wollen dies überzeugend machen, richtig?"

Hermine nickte und sie blickte sich in die Augen, sie fühlte sich als ob ihre Knie schwach würden. Der Augenblick wurde unterbrochen, als sie hörte sie jemand sagte: „Aber Mummy, es ist meine Hochzeit. Wenn ich es so machen will, sehe ich nicht warum ich es nicht so tun kann!"

Hermine rollte die Augen und führte Harry auf die Veranda. Ein Gruppe Leute stand herum und wie immer war ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine schöne Blonde mit vollen Lippen und makelloser Haut, gerichtet. Hermine entdeckte ihre eigenen Eltern die auf der Seite neben ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel standen. Rachel redete eindringlich auf ihre Mutter, über einige Hochzeitsangelegenheiten, ein und Hermine fühlte sich mal wieder dumm so gewöhnlich gekleidet zu sein. Rachel trug weiße kurze Hosen, die über dem Knie endeten und ein ärmelloses rotes Top, dass sie um ihre Arme glatt abbildete.

Es war Rachel, die als erste Hermines Ankunft bemerkte. Sie und Hermine sahen sie mit scharf abwägendem Lächeln an.

„Du bist spät, Hermine", sagte Rachel kalt. Ein gekünsteltes Lächeln war in ihrem Gesicht, doch ihr Ton war schwerlich willkommen.

Harry drückte Hermines Hand und Hermine stoppte sich selbst, ihr wütend zu Antworten.

„Hallo, Rachel", antworte Hermine süß.

Eine unangenehme Stille folgte und sie wurde nur von Karen und Robert Granger durch die Menge unterbrochen, um ihre Tochter zu begrüßen.

"Liebling", sagte Karen und gab ihrer Tochter eine schnelle Umarmung und einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich bin so froh, dass du es geschafft hast."

Robert Granger schüttelte Harrys Hand und sie tauschten Höflichkeiten. Hermine hatte ihnen frührer diese Woche erzählt, dass sie mit Harry kommen würde.

„Warum stellst du Harry nicht vor?", schlug Karen vor.

Hermine nickte und führte Harry in Richtung ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels. „Onkel Malcolm und Tante Catherine, dies ist mein, äh..."

„Ihr Freund", sagte Harry, trat einen Schritt vor und schüttelte Malcolm Gangers Hand. „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Und sie auch Mrs. Granger."

„Schön, dass sie gekommen sind, Harry", sagte Catherine. „Wir waren so erfreut, als wir hörten, dass Hermine sie mitbringt."

Harry nickte.

„Ich bin Rachel", sagte das blonde Mädchen, trat zu ihnen und lächelte Harry gefällig an. „Hermine hat uns nicht gesagt, dass sie so gutaussehend sind."

Harry spürte, wie seine Wangen sich röteten.

Hermine konnte Rachels Äerger nicht glauben. Hier war sie an dem Wochenende ihrer eigenen Hochzeit und sie flirtete unverhohlen mit dem „Freund" ihrer Cousine. Natürlich, Harry war nicht wirklich ihr Freund, aber dennoch. Natürlich hätte Hermine nicht weniger erwarten sollen, dass dies passiert. Rachel würde sich nie ändern.

„Du hast so Glück, Hermine", sagte Rachel und schenkte Harry einen gefälligen Blick.

„Ich bin der glückliche", sagte Harry und zog Hermine näher. „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, wie viel glück ich habe so ein großartiges Mädchen, wie Hermine zu bekommen. Doch sie wissen, wie großartig sie ist, oder Rachel?"

Rachels Lächeln schrumpft ein wenig, doch sie nickte. „Natürlich."

Nach einigen Minuten Smalltalk, bot Rachel sich an Harry und Hermine ihr Schlafzimmer zu zeigen.

„Entschuldige?", würgte Hermine hervor. „Hast du gesagt, _unser _Schlafzimmer?"

„Ja", sagte Rachel. „Du und Harry wollt doch eins zusammen haben, oder?"

Hermine tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Harry. Nun, es war zu ihrem Teil ein besorgter Blick. Sie konnte es nicht beschwören, aber sie glaubte der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht war amüsiert.

„Oh, jetzt komm, Hermine", sagte Rachel herablassend. „Du bist doch nicht so altmodisch, dass du in zwei verschiedenen Schlafzimmern untergebracht werden willst, oder? Mummy hat mir erzählt, dass du und Harry zusammen wohnt. Niemand macht sich Gedanken, wenn ihr ein Schlafzimmer teilt."

"Ja, Liebling", sagte Harry und legte seinen Arm um Hermine. „Niemand wird sich Gedanken machen, wenn wir ein Schlafzimmer teilen. Du musst ihr verzeihen, Rachel. Vermutlich hat sich Angst, dass sie nicht die Hände von mir lassen kann, wenn wir allein im Zimmer zusammen sind. Stimmts nicht, Süße?"

Hermine fühlte sich verwirrt, als Harry ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn pflanzte. Den Leuten vorzuspielen, sie seien ein Paar war eine Sache, doch sie und Harry würden ein Zimmer teilen? Mit einem Bett? Sie versuchte sich selbst zu sagen, dass sie und Harry tatsächlich vor wenigen Wochen ein Bett geteilt hatten, und nichts war passiert, außer ein paar sehr peinliche Augenblicke. Aber, abgesehen davon... würde dies die Grenzen ihrer Freundschaft testen. Zumindest würde es das für ihren Teil. Sie konnte nicht für Harry sprechen, aber irgendwas daran machte sie ziemlich nervös.

„Ich hol unsere Koffer aus dem Auto", sagte Harry. „Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Hermine nickte und beobachtete, wie Harry zurück in Richtung Haus lief.

Hermine war alleine mit Rachel, die sie auf eine solche Weise anstarrte, dass sie sich ziemlich unangenehm fühlte. Es war, als versuchte Rachel etwas herauszufinden. Hermine hoffte, dass Rachel nicht sehen konnte, das dies alles ein Trick war. Das hätte Hermine noch gefehlt, dass sie eine solche Peinlichkeit erdulden musste, wie das Rachel herausfand, dass Harry nicht ihr Freund war, nur ihr bester Freund der ihr einen Gefallen tat.

„Was?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Nichts", sagte Rachel mit einem Grinsen. „Ich habe mir nur nie vorgestellt, dass du von allen mit so jemanden..."

„So jemanden, was?"

„Wirklich mit jemanden so attraktiven zusammen bist", endete Rachel. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Hermine. Ich will nicht, dass du dies falsch verstehst, aber ich habe dich mir immer mit einen intelligenten Bücher-Typ gesehen. Du weißt, jemand wie du."

Hermine spürte wie Wut in ihr aufstieg. Aus Respekt für ihre Eltern und ihre Tante und ihrem Onkel, versuchte sie ihr Temperament und ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch Rachel machte ihr das nicht leicht.

„Ich muss dir dennoch gratulieren. Dieser Harry ist ein gutaussehender Mann."

„Du heiratest am Samstag, Rachel", erinnerte Hermine sie.

Rachel kicherte: „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber ich bin nicht blink. Ich kann doch einen anderen Mann bewundern, oder?"

„Wenn wir von deinem Bräutigam reden", sagte Hermine rasch und hoffte die Unterhaltung weg von Harry zu lenken. „Wer ist er?"

„Er wird später heute Abend da sein", sagte Rachel und führte Hermine zurück zum Haus. Hermine folgte widerstrebend.

Schweigend liefen sie die Treppen hinauf.

„Du bist nicht böse, oder?", fragte Rachel, öffnete die Tür und erlaubte Hermine einzutreten. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst, was ich vorhin sagte. Du bist nur nicht der Typ für einen so attraktiven Mann."

Hermine blitzte Rachel an und konnte nicht anders als wütend zu antworten. „Und das soll heißen?"

Rachel setzte sich auf das Himmelbett und seufzte: „Hermine, seien wir ehrlich. Du bist nicht bei keiner Ausdehnung der Phantasie, schön. Du bist auf eine Art schlicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Du bist die Art von Mädchen, die Kerle heiraten wollen, nicht der Typ mit dem sie ein bisschen Spaß haben wollen."

Hermine ballet ihre Fäuste und drehte sich von ihrer Cousine weg.

"Nicht, das irgendwas falsches daran wäre", sagte Rachel schnell. „Es ist wirklich großartig, dass du jemanden hast wie Harry. Ich bin nur überrascht."

Hermine drehte sich um, um zu antworten, aber sie bekam keine Gelegenheit. In diesem Augenblick, kam Harry geschäftig mit ihren Koffern herein und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Er drehte sich zu Hermine und mit einer schnellen geschickten Bewegung zog er sie zu sich, ehe sie blinzeln konnte und küsste sie. Zu erst war sie so geschockt von seiner Aktion, doch als er die Arme um sie schlang, spürte sie wie sie den Kuss selbst vertiefte. Den Zorn, den sie für ihre Cousine empfang ebbte ab und sie vergaß, das sonst jemand im Zimmer war. Und für einen Moment vergaß sie, dass dies alles nur ein Schauspiel war.


	10. Die großen Heuchler

Kapitel 10 Die großen Heuchler

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Harry Potter sich gefragt, wie es sein würde Hermine Granger zu küssen. Er sagte sich selbst, dass das nur natürlich sein darüber nachzudenken, weil sie seine beste weibliche Freundin war und sie beide zahllose Prüfungen über die wahren natur ihrer Beziehung überstanden hatten. Tatsächlich hatten er und Ron einst während ihres sechsten Jahres darüber diskutiert, wie es sein möge Hermine zu küssen. Sie beide stimmten darüber ein, dass Hermine zu küssen wahrscheinlich gleichbedeutend wie eine Schwester zu küssen wäre.

Jetzt, Jahre später, als er sich damit befasste, eine Miss Hermine Jane Granger zu knutschen, konnte Harry sicher und ernsthaft sagen, dass sie zu küssen keine „brüderlichen" Gefühle in ihm auslöste. Tatsächlich war er in diesem Moment sehr beschäftigt damit, ihre süßen Lippen zu schmecken und den berauschenden Duft ihres Haares zu riechen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte nicht geplant sie so zu küssen... direkt vor Publikum. Es waren nur einige wenige Minuten vorbei, dass er ihre Koffer die Treppen hochgetragen und Rachels beißende Bemerkungen gegenüber Hermine belauscht hatte.

„_Hermine, seien wir ehrlich. Du bist auf jeden Fall keine Schönheit. Du bist auf eine Art schlicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Du bist die Art von Mädchen, die Kerle heiraten wollen, nicht der Typ mit dem sie ein bisschen Spaß haben wollen." _

„_Nicht, das du das falsch verstehst", sagte Rachel rasch. „Es ist wirklich großartig, dass du jemanden wie Harry hast. Ich bin nur überrascht." _

Diese Worte hatten ihn wütend gemacht. Harry dachte, jeder Typ wäre glücklich wenn Hermine gefallen an ihm finden würde. Für Harry, war Hermine der Typ von Mädchen, dass er selber heiraten wollte und der Typ von Mädchen mit dem er ein bisschen Spaß haben wollte. Sie war all diese Dinge und mehr. Und wenn diese Person Rachel, dass nicht merkte, nun Harry fand, dann war es an der Zeit, dass jemand ihr zeigte, dass es so war und sie ein oder zwei Schubladen darunter steckte. Wenn Rachel ein Kerl wäre, wäre er in das Schlafzimmer gegangen und hätte ihn K.o. geschlagen. Aber das sie ein Mädchen war und er Gast in ihrem Heim war, entschied er sich diesen Weg nicht einzuschlagen. Stattdessen lief er ins Zimmer, ließ die Taschen auf den Boden fallen, griff sich Hermines Hand und knutschte sie mit allem, was er hatte.

Er wusste, dass er sie überrumpelte, wenn ihre anfängliche Reaktion jedes Anzeichen war. Sie versteifte sich ein bisschen, aber dann, zu seiner Freude, ließ sie sich darauf ein. Er wusste nicht, ob es war weil sie nicht wollte dass die List vor Rachel verloren ging und deswegen weitermachte oder ob es wirklich wegen dem Kuss selbst war. Gerade jetzt, kümmerte es ihn nicht.

Harry vergaß rasch, dass sie vor Publikum „spielten". Alles in dem Schlafzimmer verblasste, als er sich auf die vorliegende Aufgabe konzentrierte. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie so da standen, in den Armen des anderen, weiter küssend und berührend und fühlend. Er registierte undeutlich, die Tatsache, dass ihr einziges Publikum, sich offensichtlich unwohl als Zeuge dieser zur Schaustellung von Liebe fühlte, und im Augenblick auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer schlich.

„Hermine", hörte er sich selbst murmeln, als er seine Lippen hinunter auf ihren Hals legte.

Unglücklicherweise schien das sagen ihres Namens sie zurück in die Realität zu schubsen und sie flüsterte: „Wo ist Rachel hingegangen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er, während er sie festhielt und sich noch ein wenig schwindlig fühlte.

Für eine Weile starrten sie sich schweigend an, keiner von ihnen schien sicher zu sein, was er als nächsten tun oder sagen sollte.

„Wa...warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie plötzlich und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Was getan?", fragte er mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Mich küssen", antwortete sie. „Gerade jetzt... warum hast du das getan?"

„Weil deine Cousine einige schreckliche Dinge zu dir gesagt hat", antwortete Harry einfach.

Sie registrierte, was er sagte, doch er konnte merken, dass sie sich fragte, ob das alles war. Mit einem leichten Lächeln, lief er zu den Koffern hinüber, hob sich hoch und trug sie zum Bett.

Er blickte zu Hermine hinüber, die immer noch gedankenverloren still dastand.

"Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte er, als er seinen Koffer öffnete.

"Warum hast du… Ich meine, warum hast du weitergemachte, selbst nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte?", fragte sie schüchtern.

"Warum hast du es?", konterte er.

„Ich...ich...", stammelte sie.

„Ja?", fragte er.

"Ich hab dich zuerst gefragt", antwortete sie. Sie lief rüber, wo er am Bett stand und kreuzte die Arme.

„Ja, hast du", gestand er mit einem Lachen.

"Nun?", fragte sie, setzte sich auf die Bettkante ihre Augen auf seine gerichtet.

„Für den Fall, dass sie zurückkommt", log Harry. „Du weißt sollte dich küssen, wie ein Freund es tun würde, richtig? Ich würde nicht einfach aufhören, wenn sie das Zimmer verlässt, oder? Wahrscheinlich glaubt sie, dass wir hier drin gerade jetzt bumsen."

Hermine blickte entsetzt drein. „Oh Harry. Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Wahrscheinlich ist sie gerade jetzt unten und erzählt meinem Onkel und meiner Tante, nicht zu erwähnen, meinen Eltern, dass du und ich oben ungezogene Dinge miteinander tun."

Harry lachte.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", rief sie. „Du denkst ich lüge, aber das ist genau das, was Rachel tun würde."

Harry verbiss sich ein lachen, als er um das Bett herum kam und direkt vor Hermine niederkniete.

„Sie können nicht so altmodisch sein, wenn sie uns erlauben ein Zimmer zu teilen", brachte Harry es auf den Punkt. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Soll ich dir was sagen?", fragte er, als er plötzlich eine Idee hatte. „Warum springen wir nicht auf dem Bett auf und ab und machen stöhnende und keuchende Geräusche. Sie werden empört sein!"

„Harry!", rief Hermine und schaffte ein Lächeln.

„Was?", fragte er. „Oh, du willst wirklich Sex haben? Ich denke ich kann ihnen da entgegen kommen, Miss Granger. Gewährt, dass es kurz ist und so, aber ich denke ich könnte..."

Er bekam nicht die Gelegenheit seinen Satz zu beenden, als Hermine ihn hart auf die Brust schlug, was verursachte, dass er nach hinten fiel. Wenn sie nicht schon vorher gelacht hätte, würde sie es jetzt beim Anblick des Jungen-der-Lebt, der ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag.

"Du denkst das ist lustig, oder?", fragte er, griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie über sich. Er begann sie zu kitzeln und sie beide rollten über den Boden und tauschten die Positionen. Jetzt war es Harry der auf Hermine lag und sie lachte unkontrolliert.

Als er hinunter auf ihr lächelndes Gesicht sah, wusste er ohne jeden Zweifel, dass er sie liebte. Er hörte auf zu lachen, als er auf sie herunter starrte. Er legte eine Hand auf ihr Gesicht und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Seine Hand verweilte auf ihrem Gesicht und er war dabei, wieder seine Lippen den ihren zu nähren, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ihn stoppte.

"Entschuldige", sagte er, rollte von ihr herunter und kam rasch auf die Füße. Er bot Hermine seine Hand an um ihr aufzuhelfen und sie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie sie nahm. Sie strich ihr Haar und ihre Kleider glatt und lief rüber zur Tür.

"Mum?", fragte sie, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Was können wir für dich tun?"

„Sagt mir die Wahrheit", sagte Karen Granger und trat ins Schlafzimmer.

„Okay", sagte Hermine und schloss die Tür. „Wenn wir können...was willst du wissen?"

"Ich dachte Harry würde dich nur zur Hochzeit begleiten", sagte Karen. „Rachel ist gerade runter gekommen und sagte uns ihr würdet... nun, ihr würdet..."

Hermine warf Harry einen, ich-hab-es-dir-gesagt Blick zu.

"Haben wir nicht", endete Hermine für ihre Mutter. „Wir haben nichts getan."

"Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass Harry und du euch verabredet", sagte Karen ruhig. „Hast du und Brian deshalb schlussgemacht? Bist du deshalb bei Harry eingezogen?"

Rachel anzulügen war eine Sache, aber ihre Mutter anzulügen war eine ganz andere und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wenn sie ihrer Mutter sagte, dass dies alle eine List war, würde Karen ihr sagen sie sollte runtergehen und es aufklären und ihr einen Vortrag darüber halten, dass man seine Familie nicht anlügt.

"Ich war nicht der Grund dafür, dass sie die Dinge mit Brian abgebrochen hat", sagte Harry schnell und kam Hermine zu Hilfe. „Aber wir, ähm, wir haben gemerkt, wie für füreinander fühlen, als sie bei mir eingezogen ist, Dr. Granger. Es hat alles sozusagen da angefangen. Das ist alles."

Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang, dachte Hermine ihre Mutter würde sie für ihre Lügen anschreien. Lügen, große oder kleine waren nie Hermines starke Seite gewesen.

"Das ist alles", antwortete Karen. „Das ist alles, sagt er. Harry! Das ist fantastisch!"

Ehe Hermine sie stoppen konnte, zog Karen den überraschten Harry in eine Umarmung.

„Robert und ich haben immer gewusst, dass ihr zwei es eines Tages merken würdet", sagte Karen glücklich und ließ Harry los. „Um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, Harry, ich habe diesen Burschen Brian, nie ein bisschen leiden können."

Hermine blickte gedemütigt zu ihrer Mutter. „Mum!"

Harry strahlte Karen an. Dies würde es sehr viel leichter machen, wenn er zumindest schon einen von Hermines Eltern auf seiner Seite hatte.

"Nun, ich hab es nicht", sagte Karen. „Oh Hermine! Ich freu mich so für dich!"

Karen hielt Hermine ihre Hand hin, die sie widerstrebend nahm, nur um in eine Gruppenumarmung mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem besten Freund gezogen zuwerden. Hermine fragte sich in diesem Moment, ob es möglich war zu Tode umarmt zu werden.

"Ich lass euch zwei Kinder allein, damit ihr euch einnisten könnt", sagte sie einen Augenblick später. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, deinem Vater diese Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Wer weiß…. Vielleicht werden wir uns in einen Monaten für eine weitere Zeremonie versammeln."

Sie zwinkerte Harry und Hermine zu, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

„Ehrlich, das ist meine Mutter!", sagte Hermine und fiel auf das Bett. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich versuche nie zu lügen, weil Dinge wie diese geschehen. Es ist wie ein Schneeball, der den Berg runter rollt. Es wird eine riesige Lawine, bevor das Wochenende zu Ende ist."

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Hermine", sagte Harry und kam zum Bett zurück. Er tätschelte ihr Knie. „Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte deine Zuversicht", sagte Hermine mürrisch. „Nie in meinem Leben war mit etwas so peinlich. Und wir müssen hier durch Harry. Wir haben mindestens noch zwei Tage dieses Elends vor uns."

„Hermine Jane Granger", sagte Harry ernst. Er lief um das Bett rum, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Füße. „Komm mit mir."

Widerstrebend erlaubte sie ihm, sie auf den Balkone hinaus zu ziehen.

„Schau dir diese Aussicht an", sagte er und deutete in Richtung Ozean.

„Es ist wunderschön", gab Hermine zu und atmete die frische Seeluft ein.

„Alles wird in Ordnung kommen", sagte er beruhigend zu ihr. „Sieh das nicht nur als eine Familien Verpflichtung. Denk daran, dass dies ein Urlaub mit deinem besten Kumpel ist. Ich lass dich nicht Trübsal blasen oder im Dreck versinken."

„Okay", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde. Du hast mich heute zweimal gerettet."

„Nicht das ich wüsste", sagte er neckend und lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie folgte ihm wenige Minuten später und begann ihren eigenen Koffer auszupacken.

„Das ist also Rachel", sagte Harry schließlich und unterbrach das Schweigen.

„Ja", sagte Hermine und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie verspannte sich, als sie auf die gewöhnlichen Komplimente wartete, welche die Leute für Rachel benutzten. Sie konnte es bei anderen ertragen, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass sie da stehen konnte während Harry ihr sagte, dass sie nicht so schlimm sei oder dass umwerfend schön sein. 

„Du bist ihr nicht gerecht geworden", sagte Harry.

Hermine spürte wie ihr Herz sank.

"Bin ich nicht?", fragte sie schwach.

"Nein", sagte Harry. „Sie ist viel schlimmer, als du gesagt hast."

Üeberrascht blickte Hermine von ihrem Koffer auf.

"Aber ich glaube, ich hab sie entlarvt", sagte Harry. „Ein alter Auroren-Trick des Berufs, wenn du es so willst. Ich habe gelernt Leute wirklich sehr schnell einzuschätzen und ich denke ich könnte dir Rachels Vorgehensweise mit weniger als 200 Worten anführen."

"Wirklich?", fragte Hermine mit einem beeindruckten Grinsen. „Lass mich hören."

"Okay", sagte Harry einfach. „Ich glaube Rachel ist eifersüchtig auf dich."

„Du willst mich veräppeln! Warum sollte sie auf mich eifersüchtig sein?"

Er kratzte seinen Kopf und spielte vor tief in Gedanken zu sein. „Lass uns sehen. Du bist größer als sie. Du bist klüger als sie. Du hast das größte Herz von allen, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Du bist charmant, du hast einen wundervollen Sinn für Humor und…", seine Stimme verhalte und er zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie, winkte sie näher zu sich um seinen letzten Punkt zu hören.

Sie kicherte, als sie sich nach vorne lehnte und er flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Und du hast einen hinreißenden, blendend aussehenden Freund, wie mich. Wer wäre nicht eifersüchtig?"

Hermine warf ein T-Shirt nach ihm. „Du bist so ein Spinner."

„Ja und dieses Wochenende, bin ich dein Spinner", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Zum aller ersten mal, seit sie denken konnte, genoss Hermine ihren Aufenthalt im Strandhaus ihres Onkels und ihrer Tante. Dies alles war ihrem charmanten besten Freund zuzuschreiben, der während des gesamten Abends nicht von ihrer Seite wich. Heute Abend aß die Familie mit Rachel und ihrem Verlobten, Theodore Langer, zu Abend. Theodor war ein Rechtsanwalt und wie Rachel betonte war er der jüngste Partner in der Geschichte seiner Firma.

Hermine hatte es beinah vergessen, nachdem sie und Harry Theodore, oder Theo wie er genannt werden wollte, vorgestellt worden waren. Nachdem sie Höflichkeiten mit ihm ausgetauscht hatten, führte Harry Hermine weg und fragte sie, ob Rachel vorhatte ihren Nachnamen zu behalten, wenn sie verheiratet war.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine. „Ich vermute sie nimmt seinen an. Rachel ist nicht gerade eine Feministin."

„Hast du bemerkte, wie ihr Name nach ihrer Hochzeit lautet?", fragte er lachend.

„Rachel Granger Langer", sagte Hermine einfach. Als sie den Namen „Langer" sagte, brach sie in kichern aus und einige Leute auf der Party warfen ihr verärgerte Blicke zu. Aber Hermine kümmerte es nicht.

Sie und Harry standen an der Seite zum Wohnzimmer und nippten an ihren Drinks.

„Hab ich dir gesagt, wie schön du heute Abend aussiehst?", fragte er.

„Wir haben keinen Zuhörer, Harry", schalt sie ihn. „Du musst nicht vor mir spielen".

Er blickte verletzt bei ihren Worten drein. „Ich hab nichts vorgespielt, Hermine. Ich meinte es so. Du siehst schön heute Abend aus."

Hermine berührte nervös ihr Kleid. Es war ein kurzes matt-schwarzes Jersey Kleid mit einem offenen Rücken und flatternden Aermeln, das sie gewagt hatte bei einer Shopping Tour mit Ginny zu kaufen. Sie konnte sich erinnern, wie sie in der Umkleidekabine gestanden war und sie Ginny erzählt hatte, dass sie es nicht kaufen sollte, weil es nicht praktisch war. Ginny hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle aufhören so praktisch zu sein und es kaufen, weil...weil sie es vielleicht eines Tages brauchen könne. Es war nicht ihr üblicher Stil, aber es betonte ihre Figur ganz nett. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihr für gewöhnlich widerspenstiges Haar mit einer Menge Leicht-Glattes-Haar-Zaubertrank, zu zähmen. Sie hatte es hochgesteckt und die Enden gelockt, so dass sie ihr Gesicht umrahmten.

„Danke", sagte sie leise.

„Sie kann ein Kompliment akzeptieren", neckte Harry sie.

Sie stupste ihn spielerisch. „Du siehst eigentlich selber ganz nett aus."

„Danke", sagte er. Harry war nicht so geschniegelt, wie viele andere Leute im Raum, aber für Hermine sah er am besten aus. Er trug ein einfaches weißes Hemd mit Kragen und schwarze Hosen.

Sie wollte gerade noch etwas zu Harry sagen, als sie erkannte, dass Rachel zu ihnen kam. Wie gewöhnlich sah Rachel makellos aus. Sie trug ein Minikleid mit Spaghettiträgern. Kein Zweifel, es war von einem großen Designer hergestellt, grübelte Hermine als Rachel langsam zu ihnen rüber lief.

„Ihr zwei seid unsozial", sagte Rachel neckend. Hermine bemerkte, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit einzig auf Harry gerichtet war.

„Nein, sind wir nicht", sagte Hermine verteidigend.

„Ihr vermischt euch nicht mit einem von den anderen Gästen", sagte Rachel direkt zu Hermine. „Sie war schon immer so, Harry. Als wir klein waren und meine Eltern gaben Partys, war sie immer in der Bibliothek und las Bücher anstatt die Party zu genießen. Weißt du was sie sagte, arbeiten und nicht spielen mache..."

„Rachel…", began Hermine.

"Ich kann dir versichern Rachel", warf Harry ein. „Das Hermine genug Zeit zum „spielen" hat." Um diesen Punkt hervorzuheben, schlang Harry einen Arm um Hermine und zog sie näher.

Rachel lachte schwach. „Ich nehme an Leute ändern sich."

„Ja und manchmal bleiben sie die gleichen", Hermine konnte sich nicht aufhalten, dass zu sagen.

Rachels feststehendes Lächeln blieb auf ihr Gesicht gepflastert, aber Hermine bemerkte, dass es ein bisschen schwankte.

„So, was machst du Harry?", fragte Rachel. „Hermine hat nicht sehr viel über dich erzählt."

Harry krazte sich am Nacken. „Tadle Hermine nicht dafür. Es ist meine Schuld. Sie hat dir nicht viel über mich erzählt, weil ich sie darum gebeten habe es nicht zu tun."

Rachel trat näher, offensichtlich fasziniert. „Wirklich? Also tust du?"

Hermine unterdrückte den Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. „Er hat gesagt, dass er es dir nicht sagen kann, oder?"

„Nun, ja, aber eines Tages werden wir vielleicht alle eine Familie sein", sagte Rachel durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu. „Bist du ein Spion oder so was? Ich weiß! Du bist ein bisschen wie James Bond, oder?"

Harry lachte. „Nicht ganz."

"Nun, du bist sicherlich gutaussehend genug, um wie James Bond zu sein", sagte Rachel flirtend.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, wozu Rachel Nerven hatte. Sie war hier auf ihrer eigenen vor-Hochzeits-Party und sie flirtete offen mit einem anderen Mann, während ihr Verlobter im selben Raum war.

"Solltest du nicht zurück zu Theo?" fragte Hermine.

Rachel ignorierte ihre Cousine. „Wir sind morgen alle auf dem Boot. Willst du mit uns kommen? Wir haben noch Platz für einen mehr", sagte sie lächelnd zu Harry.

"Du hast nicht Platz für zwei mehr?", konterte Harry zurück.

„Oh, du glaubst ich würde Hermine fragen?", sagte Rachel lachend. „Um himmelswillen, nein! Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie sie auf Daddys Boot seekrank geworden ist. Hermine kannst du dich daran erinnern? Du hast 4 Schattierungen von Grün an diesem Tag im Gesicht gehabt."

Harry erzwang ein Lächeln. „Ich gehe selbst nicht gern auf Boote. Und ich will wirklich einige Zeit alleine mit Hermine verbringen. Also, wenn es dir gleich ist Rachel, dann denke ich werden sie und ich den Tag mit einander verbringen."

Rachel nickte, doch Enttäuschung erschien auf ihrem gesamten Gesicht.

„Richtig", sagte sie und blickte über ihre Schulter. „Nun, ich geh besser zu Theo zurück. Wahrscheinlich vermisst er mich schon."

Damit warf sie sich das Haar über die Schulter und bummelte von ihnen weg.

Hermine blickte zu ihrem besten Freund. Das war das dritte mal an diesem Tag, dass er sich für sie eingesetzt hatte. Das sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn rasch auf die Wange.

"Für was war das?", fragte er überrascht.

„Dafür, dass du du bist", sagte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

Die Gäste verließen das Wohnzimmer und betraten das Esszimmer und Harry bot Hermine seinen Arm an.

„Fertig?", fragte er.

„Fertig", sagte sie glücklich und hackte sich bei ihm ein.

Um Mitternacht, ging die Party zu Ende und Harry und Hermine entschuldigten sich. Hermine zog ihren Pyjama im Badezimmer an und überlegt was für ein perfekter Abend es gewesen war.

Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, war sie noch verliebter in Harry als zuvor. Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern wieder über ihre Lippen, als sie sich an seinen improvisierten Kuss am Nachmittag erinnerte. Es war zur Show gewesen, aber es hatte so...real erschienen.

Rasch putzte sie sich die Zähne und wusch ihr Gesicht. Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür und fand Harry lesend im Bett sitzend vor.

„Was tust du?", fragte sie.

Er schenkte ihr einen lustigen Blick. „Schwimmen?"

"Du weißt was ich meine!°, erwiderte sie. „Was machst du im Bett?"

„Hermine, hast du heute Abend zuviel Champanger getrunken? Dies ist ein Buck", sagte er und hielt es hoch, damit sie es sah.

„Ha, ha, ha", sagte Hermine und legte ihr Kleid über den Stuhl. „Wir werden nicht im selben Bett schlafen."

"Warum nicht?", fragte er unschuldig. „Es ist nicht so, dass wir das nicht schon früher getan hätten."

„Harry", sagte Hermine.

"Hast du Angst, dass du dich selbst unter Kontrolle halten kannst?", fragte er frech.

"Harry-"

"Hermine, ernsthaft in diesem Zimmer gibt es keinen anderen Platz zum schlafen, außer diesen Stuhl", er zeigte auf ihn. „Ich meine nicht, dass ich auf dem Boden schlafen werde. Könntest du mich bitte mit dir schlafen lassen?"

„Was?"

„Sind wir paranoid?", fragte er mit einem lachen. „Kannst du mich bitte mit dir schlafen lassen... im gleichen Bett... ohne das irgendwelches komisches Zeugs passiert, ich verspreche es."

„Oh, in Ordnung", sagte sie, insgeheim erfreut über die Idee.

„Ich wusste, du kannst nicht nein sagen", sagte er triumphierend.

Hermine zog die Daunendecke zurück und glitt ins Bett.

„Du willst nicht zuerst kuscheln?", fragte es, als er sein Buch schloss und es auf den Nachttisch legte.

„Nein", sagte Hermine und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Schmusen?", fragte er und schaltete das Licht aus.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine und steckte ihr Gesicht ins Kissen, damit er nicht ihr Kichern hörte.

„Okay, du hast deine Chance gehabt", sagte er gähnend. „Ich werde es nicht wieder anbieten."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie.

"Weck mich nicht mitten in der Nacht auf und sag mir, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast", sagte er.

"Okay."

"Gute Nacht, Hermine".

„Gute Nacht, Harry."


	11. Davongetragen

Kapitel 11 Davongetragen

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich ziemlich zufrieden. Seine Augen richteten sich schnell auf die Brünette, die friedlich neben ihm lag. Trotz ihrer Beteuerung, dass sie nicht mit ihm kuscheln würde, taten sie genau das. Harry lächelte. Er könnte sich eindeutig daran gewöhnen, neben ihr aufzuwachen. Obwohl er wusste, dass er ein hohes Risiko einging, wenn er das tat was er tun wollte, konnte nicht wiederstehen. Der Duft ihres Haares war beinah berauschend und er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten die Hand auszustrecken und ihren entblößten Arm zu liebkosen. Ihr Haut war so weich.

Obwohl er liebend gern im Bett bleiben und mit dieser Frau kuscheln würde, wusste er doch, wenn er nicht bald aufstehen würde, würde er sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Nur ungern schob er das Federbett zurück und stand langsam auf. Er streckt sich und war Hermine einen letzten Blick zu, bevor nach seiner Kleidung griff und ins Badezimmer lief.

Fast eine Stunde später erwachte Hermine und wusste nicht gleich, wo sie war.

Das Zimmer war nicht ihr eigenes und das Bett war gewiss nicht ihres. Desorientiert setzte sie sich im Bett auf und blickte sich in dem unheimlich stillen Zimmer um. Ihre Augen fielen auf die Koffer neben dem Schrank und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, wo sie war und mit wem sie hier war. Abwesend streckte sie die Hand aus, um Harry zu wecken, doch sie griff lediglich in einen leeren Raum.

"Harry?", rief sie. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

Er würde nicht ohne mich nach unten gehen, oder?

Die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch, sagte ihr dass es 9 Uhr morgens war. Jeder würde wahrscheinlich unten das Frühstück einnehmen. Hermine hatte nicht vorgehabt so lange zu schlafen. Vielleicht hatte die lange Zugfahrt sie mehr erschöpft, als sie wirklich gedacht hatte. Langsam stand sie aus dem Bett auf und lief zur Badezimmertür. Leicht an die Tür klopfend rief sie den Namen ihres Freundes. Wieder bekam sie keine Antwort.

War es möglich, dass er unten war.

Was wenn Rachel ihn gerade jetzt unten verhörte? Oder schlimmer... was wenn sie mit ihm flirtete?

Hermine widerstand ihrem überwältigendem Wunsch direkt jetzt nach unten zu gehen und Harry vor Rachels Zorn zu retten, doch ein flüchtiger Blick in den Spiegel und sie entschied, dass das nicht die beste Idee wäre. Sie hatte einen ernsten Fall von Bett-Kopf und so nach unten zu gehen würde Rachel nur zuviel Munition liefern.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche, zog Hermine sich rasch an und richtete sich präsentabel her. Als sie die Treppe erreicht, hörte sie den dumpfen Klang von Stimmen und Lachen aus dem Esszimmer kommen. Hermine stieß ein stilles Gebet aus das dies alles sie nicht explodieren lassen würde.

Alle saßen im Wohnzimmer und nahmen ihr Frühstück ein. Tante Catherine und Onkel Malcolm diskutierten aufgeregt etwas mit Rachel und Theo. Hermines eigene Eltern gingen mit Harry so um, als seien sie alte Freunde. Es war Rachel, die Hermine zuerst erblickte.

„Seht nur, wer endlich entschieden hat, sich zu uns zu gesellen", sagte Rachel mit einem Grinsen. „Wir hätten dich fast aufgegeben, Hermine! Du bist ein ziemlicher Faulpelz geworden, oder?"

Jeder lachte, außer Harry. Hermine hätte ihn dafür küssen können. Er schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln, als er aufstand um sie zu begrüßen. Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Knie schwach wurden, als sie ihn sah. Sein Haar war noch ein bisschen feucht vom Duschen und war wie immer durcheinander, er trug ein langes Paar Badehosen und ein weißes T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt. Er war offensichtlich für den Strand gekleidet und Hermine war froh, dass sie ihren eigenen Badeanzug unter ihren Jeans-Shorts und ihrem grünen Top trug.

"Guten Morgen, Sweetheart", sagte er und zwinkerte, als er sie auf die Wange küsste.

„Morgen", flüsterte Hermine. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

"Weil du so schön und geborgen im Bett ausgesehen hast", antwortete er. Er warf ihr einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „Und weil du heute viel Spaß haben wirst und ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du genügend Energie hast, damit sie nicht an mir schwindet."

Sein Lächeln war ansteckend und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustrahlen.

„Harry hat uns gerade erzählt, wie ihr euren Tag am Strand verbringen wollt", sagte Karen zu ihrer Tochter.

Hermine nickte und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Ich denke das klingt herrlich", sagte Karen. „Mehr Spaß, als auf Malcoms Boot zu gehen."

Malcolm lachte laut. „Das hab ich gehört Karen!"

„Es ist wirklich sehr schade, dass uns nicht begleitetst, Harry", sagte Rachel und lächelte ich an. Unbeirrt aß Theo weiter schweigend sein Frühstück. Dieser Mann ist ein Anwalt, um Merlins Willen! Musste Hermine denken. Sicherlich, bemerkte er, dass seine Verlobte mit einem anderen Mann flirtete. Vielleicht kümmert es ihn nicht, grübelte Hermine.

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Rachel", sagte Harry und blickte zu Hermine. „Ich werde den Tag mit der Liebe meine Lebens verbringen. Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine Mühsal für mich ist."

Rachels Lächeln wankte ein bisschen. „Das schaffst du gewiss schnell, oder Hermine? Das letzte was ich gehört habe war, dass du mit irgendeinem Kerl zusammen gewohnt hast und als nächstes bist du bei Harry eingezogen. Du weißt was man über Beziehungen sagt, die über Enttäuschungen hinwegtrösten, sie funktionieren nicht."

Am Tisch wurde es still bei Rachels Worten.

„Ich würde schwerlich erwägen, dass unsere Beziehung zum darüber hinwegtrösten da ist", sagte Hermine einfach und versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Wir jeder weiß, kennen wir uns, seit wir 11 Jahre alt sind, Rachel."

„Das ist richtig", stimmte Harry zu. „Und wir haben schon eine ganze Weile so gefühlt. Wir waren nur zu dumm es vor uns selbst zuzugeben. Richtig, Liebes?"

Hermine nickte.

Hermine war in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, als alle wieder zu reden anfingen. Sie wünschte, dass das was Harry gesagt hatte, auf irgendeine Art und Weise Wirklichkeit wäre. Das er es wirklich so meinte. Sie tat es gewiss.

„Iß auf", hörte Hermine Harry in ihr Ohr sagen. „Du brauchst deine Kraft."

Hermine lachte, als sie nach Toast und Marmelade langte. „Du machst mir Angst, Harry. Bitte sag mir, dass deine Pläne nicht eine Wanderung beinhalten, ich weiß nicht, ob du dir dessen bewusst bist, aber ich bin nicht der sportliche Freiland Typ."

„Du bist sportlich", argumentierte Harry. „Hermine, du gehst dauernd Joggen!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Nun, ich nehme dich nicht mit auf einen Natur-Wanderung, wenn es das ist worüber du dir Sorgen machst", sagte er geheimnisvoll. „Aber wir werden eine großartige Zeit am Strand haben. Deine Tante hat dafür gesorgt, dass das Küchenpersonal uns ein Picknick vorbereitet."

Hermine spürte die Augen ihrer Mutter auf sich. Sie konnte praktisch hören, wie ihre Mutter die Hochzeit plante.

„Sorg dafür, dass du Sonnencreme aufträgst", belehrte Karen.

„Ja Mam", sagte Hermine und tauschte einen Blick mit Harry. „Und wir versprechen erst 30 Minuten nach dem Essen schwimmen zu gehen."

„Oh schhhh!", sagte Karen lachend. „Ich will nur, dass du vorsichtig bist, Hermine."

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen um Hermine, Dr. Granger", sagte Harry mit zwinkernden Augen. „Ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Ich lass nicht zu, dass ihr irgendwas passiert."

Karen und Robert grinsten zurück, erfreut für ihre Tochter.

„Kommt", sagte Rachel und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Ich bin bereit zu gehen. Bist du sicher, dass wir dich nicht verführen können, Harry?"

„Ich bin, wo ich sein will, danke", sagte er und blickte nicht einmal in Rachels Richtung.

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich bei seinen Worten röteten. Sie wusste, er neckte nur, aber es tat weh zu hören wie er diese Dinge sagte und zu wissen, dass er es nicht wirklich so meinte. Das dies alles ein Schauspiel war.

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mich nicht geweckt hast", sagte Hermine meckernd, als sie und Harry in Richtung Strand liefen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt du...du brauchst Ruhe", sagte Harry. „Außerdem, komm drüber weg, Hermine."

„Okay", sagte sie und schaffte es zu lächeln. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Das habe ich in der Tat", sagte er. „Selbst als du die ganze Nacht im Schlaf geredet hast."

„Wovon redest du?", fragte sie und hielt an.

„Es ist mehr, worüber du geredet hast", sagte Harry und lief voraus.

„Ich spreche nie im Schlaf", antwortete Hermine.

„Wie kannst du das wissen?", fragte Harry, drehte sich um und lächelte sie an.

"Ich weiß es", sagte Hermine und blickte ihn finster an.

„Willst du nicht wissen, was du gesagt hast?", fragte Harry gesprächsbereit.

„Nein, weil ich es nicht getan habe", sagte Hermine.

„Wie du willst", sagte Harry und lief weiter. Hermine beschleunigte ihren Schritt um ihn einzuholen.

„Was hab ich gesagt?", fragte sie und versuchte lässig zu klingen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen soll..."

„Los", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Sag bitte."

Hermine stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Harry James Potter, wenn du es mir nicht jetzt sagst..."

„Okay", sagte Harry und drehte sich um zu ihr. Er klimperte mit den Wimpern und nahm eine hohe Stimme an. "Harry! Oh Harry! Wir sollten nicht! Oh!"

Hermine schlug ihm mit ihrem Strandtuch auf den Kopf.

„Du bist solch ein kindischer Wichser", sagte Hermine lachend.

„Und du liebst mich dafür", sagte Harry selbstgefällig.

„Ich liebe dich trotzdem", korrigierte Hermine.

Der Strand war noch nicht so überfüllt und Hermine musste zugeben, dass das Gefühl des Sandes auf ihren Zehen und der Duft des Ozeans in Kombination mit dem wolkenlosen Himmel, dazu führte, dass sie sich ziemlich lebendig fühlte.

„Weißt du was?", fragte sie ihn als sie ihre persönlichen Sachen hinlegten. „Du und ich sind nie zusammen schwimmen gegangen. Ich meine, du und Ron und die anderen Weasleys seit im See hinter dem Fuchsbau schwimmen gegangen, aber ich bin nie mitgegangen."

Sie sagte ihm nicht, dass es ihr peinlich gewesen war, dass er oder Ron sie in ihrem Badeanzug gesehen hätten.

Harry zog sein T-Shirt aus und blickte nachdenklich auf Hermine. „Da war diese Zeit während der zweiten Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier, aber das war dir sicherlich keine Freude."

Hermine erschauderte, als sie sich daran erinnerte.

„Du hast einen Wasserkäfer im Haar, Her-mi-ne", sagte Harry, in einer perfekten Imitation von Viktor Krum.

„Zieh Leine, Harry", sagte Hermine und versuchte heftig ihn nicht anzusehen. Seine Arbeit als Auror hatte sicherlich dabei geholfen, dass sein Körper sich gut entwickelt hatte, dachte sie.

Harry für seinen Teil, genoss sein freundliches Geplänkel mit Hermine. Die Dinge gingen ganz gut voran, dachte er. Er zog seine Uhr aus, legte sie in seinen Rucksack und blickte gerade rechtzeitig auf um zu sehen, wie Hermine ihre Jeans-Short auszog und sie sorgfältig zusammen legte. Er fragte sich, ob sie wusste, was sie ihm antat, wenn sie sich so langsam bewegte.

Hermine zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie ihr Top auszog. Sie war noch gehemmt über ihren Körper. Und zwar hatte sie Hemmungen soviel von ihrem Körper Harry zu zeigen. Die Frauen mit denen er in der Vergangenheit ausgegangen war, hatten den Worten „Umwerfend schön", eine neue Bedeutung gegeben. Doch sie wusste, sie konnte nicht den ganzen Tag bedeckt am Strand bleiben, also begann sie beklommen sich langsam auszuziehen. Sie wich Harrys Blick aus, als sie es tat.

Harry spürte, wie sein Kiefer unfreiwillig herunterfiel, als Hermine schließlich ihr Top auf dem Handtuch ablegte. Es war ein einfacher blauer Bikini, der perfekt saß. Der Anzug kombiniert mit der Art, wie ihr Haar in der Brise wehte, hatte einen solchen Effekt auf Harry, das er spürte, das er in Wasser musste...schnell.

Hermine brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als sie ihm spielerisch auf den Arm schlug. „Der letzte ist ein faules Ei!", rief sie kindisch aus, als sie an ihm vorbeirannte. Er beobachtete sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, während sie über den Sand rannte und in die Wellen sprang.

„Komm schon rein, Harry", rief sie nach ihm.

Er rannte zu ihr, hechtete in das Meerwasser und hätte beinah geschrieen, als das kalte Wasser auf seine Haut traf.

„Du wusstest, dass es kalt ist!", rief er aus, als er einen Moment später wieder auftauchte.

Hermine nickte triumphierend, als Harry sie furchteinflössend ansah. „Hey! Ich hab nur gesagt du sollst reinkommen. Ich hab nichts über die Temperatur des Wassers gesagt."

"Ja, aber du hast mich nicht gewarnt", sagte er. „Und ich dachte ich wäre dein bester Freund."

"Das bist du", sagte Hermine, und begann langsam von ihm wegzuschwimmen, als er langsam in ihre Richtung kam. „Du bist mein allerbester Freund auf der ganzen weiten Welt, Harry."

Bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnte, hob er sie schreiend hoch, während er sie weiter hinaus ins Meer trug.

„Harry lass mich runter!", sagte sie und versuchte nicht zu lachen. 

„Was war das?", fragte er. „Dich runter lassen? Gut…"

Er ließ sie los und Hermine fiel in das kalte Wasser. Der Rest ihres Schwimmens war ein auf und ab eines Wasser-Kampfs.

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte mal solch einen lustigen Tag gehabt hatte. Nachdem Schwimmen, liefen sie am Strand entlang und hielten Händchen. Etwas war eindeutig zwischen ihnen passiert und er wusste, dass auch Hermine es spürte. Sie hatte ihre Hand nicht weggezogen, als er nach ihr griff. Es war nicht viel, dachte Harry, aber es war ein Anfang.

Später am Nachmittag, genossen sie ihr Mittagessen am Strand und redeten auf einmal über alles und nichts. Sie sprachen über ihre Ferienreisen in der Kindheit... am meisten Hermine. Harry war nicht viel mit den Dursleys weg gewesen. Sie sprachen über gemeinsame Freund, über ihre Arbeit, über Filme und über Musik. Harry fragte sich an einem Punkt, ob es je einen Tag gegeben hatte, an dem es nichts gab, worüber er mit Hermine sprechen konnte. Das war die großartige Sache an Hermine. Es gab immer etwas, worüber man mit ihr reden konnte, etwas das man mit ihr teilen konnte.

Gegen Ende des Tages, ging Harry ein letztes mal schwimmen, während Hermine sich dafür entschied ein kleines Nickerchen am Ufer zu machen. Es war nicht schwierig für sie einzuschlafen, bei der Kombination von Sonnenschein und die einlullenden Geräusche der Wellen, die gegen das Ufer schlugen.

Sie erwachte einige Zeit später und entdeckte Harry, der sie mit einem fremden Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber sie mochte die Art, wie er sie ansah. Noch wichtiger, sie mochte die Art Gefühl, die sein Blick in ihr auslöste.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus, waren sie beide still und sie reflektierten beide schweigend über den Tag nach, den sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Hermine ließ zu, dass Harry ein Stück vor ihr lief, so dass sie beobachten konnte, wie seine gebräunten Waden in den abgenutzten Turnschuhen vor ihr herliefen. Hermine fühlte sich betäubt vom Sonnenschein und ihre Haut prickelte angenehm von Salz, Meer und Sand.

"Nun, Miss Granger?", fragte Harry und hielt die Tür für sie auf. „Haben sie einen schönen Tag gehabt?"

Hermine hauchte an ihm vorbei. „Nein", sagte sie einfach.

Harry erstarrte. „Hast du nicht?"

Sie drehte sich um und strahlte ihn an. „Ich hatte einen großartigen Tag, Harry."

Hermine ruhte sich oben aus, während Harry sich duschte. Als er fertig war, ging sie in die Dusche. Als Hermine aus der Dusche kam, war sie nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass Harry das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Offensichtlich wollte er, dass sie etwas Privatsphäre hatte, um sich für die Party am Abend umzuziehen.

Heute Abend war das letzte große Ereignis vor der Hochzeit morgen. Es war hauptsächlich ein geselliges Beisammen sein vor der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten für die Freunde, die Familie und die Gäste. Hermine wählte ein einfaches rotes, knielanges leichtes Sommerkleid. Sie hatte einen leichten Sonnenbrand, aber sie führte ein paar schnelle Zaubersprüche aus, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Sie legte rasch etwas makeup auf und richtete ihr Haar. Sie entschied sich es hochzustecken und steckte es in einem behelfsmäßigen Knoten hoch. Gelockte Haarsträhnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht.

Es klopfte an der Schlafzimmertür und Hermine schreckte zusammen.

„Bist du sittsam angezogen?", fragte Harry von der anderen Seit der Tür.

„Komm rein", rief Hermine von ihrer Position, vor dem Spiegel. Sie legte gerade ihren Lippenstift auf, als sie hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und Harry hereinkam.

„Ich brauch nur noch das Geschenk, dass ich für Rachel gekauft habe und dann können wir runtergehen", sagte sie. Plötzlich wurde sie sich seines Blickes bewusst und sie blickte überrascht auf. Den selben Blick denn er schon am Strand gehabt hatte, starrte sie jetzt an.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Wow", flüsterte er schließlich.

Hermine errötete. „Ebenfalls Wow für dich!"

Er sah ziemlich gutaussehend aus ins seinem grünen Shirt und seinen kahki farbenen Hosen. Er hatte das shirt nicht in seine Hosen gesteckt und Hermine dachte er sah einfach, um es mit einem passenden Wort zu sagen, cool aus. Jetzt klinge ich wie all diese jungen Mädchen, die ihm Fan-Post schicken, schalt sie sich selbst.

"Das grün passt wirklich gut zu deinen Augen", sagte sie, als sie ihn anstarrte. Er sah sie mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck an und Hermine verspürte plötzlich den Drang aus diesem Zimmer zu kommen.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie rasch und griff nach dem eingepackten Geschenk für Rachel und Theo.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie schließlich nach unten liefen, schien die Party in vollem Gange zu sein. Hermine blickte zu Harry: „Ich muss nur Rachel finden und ihr das Geschenk geben, dann können wir uns der Party anschließen."

Harry nickte und folgte Hermine durch das Haus auf der Suche nach Rachel. Sie fanden sie Hof haltend mit Theo und einer handvoll Gästen in der Bibliothek. Zu ihren Füßen lagen Geschenke – eine Cappucino Maschine, ein Toaster und mit einem Monogramm versehene Handtücher. Rachel sah aus, als sei sie in ihrem Element, gekleidet in ein rosafarbenem Kleid. Hermine dachte, dass sie ein bisschen wie ein Königin aussah, die auf ihrem Thron saß mit all ihren ergebenen, kriecherischen Staatsangehörigen zu ihren Füßen.

Theo saß neben ihr und blickte desinteressiert drein, währen Rachel ahhh und ohhhs bei jedem neuen Geschenk von sich gab. Hermine hoffte, dass sie einfach nur ihr Geschenk auf den Tisch legen und unbemerkt wieder hinauslaufen konnte, doch unglücklicherweise entdeckte Rachel, wie sie und Harry im hinteren Teil des Raums standen.

„Seht mal alle!", sagte Rachel laut. „Das ist meine Cousine Hermine und ihr Freund Harry Potter. Ist er nicht hinreißend?"

Hermine spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen röteten, als der gesamte Raum sich umdrehte und sie und Harry ansah.

„Ist das für mich?", fragte Rachel und stand auf um das Geschenk in Hermines Händen zu begutachten.

„Ähm, ja", sagte Hermine und trat vor um Rachel das Geschenk zu überreichen. Rachel ignorierte die Karte und warf sie geringschätzig auf den Tisch neben ihr.

Rachel riss das Geschenkpapier auf, öffnete die Schachtel und fand an altes in ledergebundenes Buch darin.

„Ein Buch?", fragte Rachel und rümpfte die Nase.

„Ja", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist die erste Ausgabe von Stolz und Vorurteil."

„Ist das ein Kochbuch oder so was?", fragte Rachel mit einem lässigen Lächeln.

„Nein", sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast gesagt, dass es dein Lieblingsbuch sei."

„Nein", sagte Rachel und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Oh, Hermine! Ich mochte den Film. Ich hab nicht mal gewusst, dass es ein Buch war."

Die restliche Menge lachte, bei Rachels bissigen Kommentaren.

„Oh", sagte Hermine wie betäubt.

"Nun, zumindest ist es keine weitere Cappucino Maschine, richtig Theo? Wie viele haben wir jetzt? sechs?", fragte Rachel süßlich ihren Verlobten.

Sobald Rachels Aufmerksamkeit zum nächsten Geschenk wanderte, fing Hermine Harrys Blick auf und zog sich durch die Flügeltüren hinaus auf die Terrasse zurück.

„Hermine", begann Harry, als sie draußen waren.

„Hast du gesehen, wie sie ihre Nase hochgezogen hat?", fragte Hermine als sie auf der steinernen Terrasse auf und ab lief.

„Ich mochte das Geschenk", sagte Harry und trat an ihre Seite. „Es war völlig bedacht, Hermine."

„Warum muss sie immer so sein?", fragte Hermine.

„Vergiss es", sagte Harry. „Denk für den Rest des Abends nicht über sie nach. Komm schon, das ist eine Pary. Wir sollen Spaß haben, richtig?"

Hermine nickte und spürte, wie ihre Wut abebbte.

„Gut", sagte her, legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie über den Hof zurück, dahin wo man die live Musik hören konnte.

Eine Stunde später konnte Hermine sich nicht mal an Rachels Namen erinnern, solch eine gute Zeit hatte sie. Natürlich, zwei Gläser Champanger taten nicht weh. Normalerweise trank sie für gewöhnlich nicht. Ihre Toleranz war ziemlich niedrig und es brauchte nicht viel, um sie beschwipst zu machen.

Sie und Harry tanzten unter den Sternen, zu einer Band die solch großartige Songs spielte. Hermine machte sich in ihrem Kopf eine Notiz, dass sie Harry öfters dazu bringen musste mit ihr Tanzen zu gehen. Er war wirklich ziemlich gut, trotz seiner Warnung dass er ihr auf die Zehen treten würde.

Im Augenblick stand sie an der Seite und wartete darauf, dass Harry vom Klo zurück kam. Hermine sah wie sich ihre Tante Catherine ihr näherte und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an Rachel.

"Hast du eine schöne Zeit?", fragte Catherine.

Hermine nickte glücklich. Tante Catherine war für gewöhnlich nicht so schlimm. Es war nicht fair ihr die Tatsache vorzuhalten, dass sie ein Kind des Teufels hervorgebracht hatte, dachte Hermine bei sich.

"Gut", sagte Catherine. „Ich wollte dir sagen Hermine, wie wundervoll wir alle deinen Harry finden."

Hermine blickte ihre Tante an.

_Mein Harry. _

„Er ist großartig, nicht wahr?", sagte Hermine überschwänglich.

„Und er scheint wirklich verliebt in dich zu sein", flüsterte Catherine ihr zu.

„Ist er das?", fragte Hermine.

"Meine liebe Nichte", sagte Catherine zwinkernd. „Jeder mit Augen, kann sehen, dass dieser Junge überglücklich mit dir ist."

Hermine konnte nicht widerstehen ihre Tante anzulächeln.

„Nun, ich wollte nur nach dir sehen", sagte Catherine. „Ich geh wieder ein bisschen rein. Genieß den restlichen Abend, Süße."

Sie küsste Hermines Wange und Hermine beobachtete, wie ihre Tante an Theo vorbeilief, der den gleichen Weg entlang kam. Zu Hermines Überraschung, schien Theo in ihre Richtung zu kommen.

„Wenn das nicht die Brautjunger ist!", sagte Theo. Hermine konnte Alkohol in seinem Atem riechen. Sie hatte nur zwei Glässer Champagner gehabt, aber es war offensichtlich das Theo sich mehr als das genehmigt hatte.

„Hallo, Theo", sagte Hermine und blickte sich auf dem Hof nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von Harry um.

„Weißt du, du bist wirklich viel hübscher, als Rachel gesagt hat", sagte Theo.

„Danke", sagte Hermine missbilligend.

„Hast du von der Tradition gehört?", fragte Theo und stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, als er näher zu Hermine trat.

„Was für eine Tradition?", fragte Hermine, doch etwas nervös überblickte sie das Gebiet nach Harry.

„Die Tra-tradition, dass der Bräutigam und die Brautjungfer zusammen tanzen", sagte Theo undeutlich laut.

„Nein, dass muss ich verpasst haben", sagte Hermine mit gespielter Höflichkeit.

"Komm schon", sagte Theo, grob nahm er Hermines Hand und begann sie zur Tanzfläche zu führen.

"Nicht so schnell", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. Hermine war nie in ihrem Leben so froh gewesen jemanden zu sehen, wie Harry in diesem Moment.

„Bestimmt wirst du nicht glauben dass ich sie stehlen will... für einen kleinen Tanz?", fragte Theo mit einem Lachen.

„Eigentlich würde ich das", sagte Harry und riss Hermines Hand von Theo weg. „Ohnehin hat sie mir diesen Tanz versprochen. Stimmst Liebling?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine mit einem falschen entschuldigenden Lächeln zu Theo.

„Dein Verlust", sagte Theo und stolperte davon.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie Harry.

„Hab nach dir gesucht", sagte er sanft. Damit zog er sie wieder in seine Arme und Hermine entspannte sich. Harrys Atem fiel warm auf ihren Hals, als sie sich langsam zur Musik bewegten.

Der Rest der Party verbrachte sie verschwommen zwischen Musik und Tanzen und Hermine fühlte sie voller Energie. Am meisten natürlich dank des grün-äugigen schwarzhaarigen Mannes, der ihre Seite für den Rest des Abends nicht verließ.

Die meisten der Gäste waren schon lange gegangen und sie und Harry entschlossen sich schließlich ebenfalls den Abend zu beenden und liefen zurück zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter, als sie zurück zum Haus liefen.

Hermine stolperte ein bisschen auf der obersten Stufe und als sie herabblickte sah sie, dass der Absatz ihres Schuhs abgebrochen war.

„Mist!", rief sie und hielt ihren Schuh hoch, damit Harry ihn sehen konnte. Dann zog sie den anderen auch noch aus.

„Sieht aus, als ob ich dich dann tragen müsste", sagte Harry einfach.

Hermine lachte laut. „Bist du verrückt geworden?"

Harry griff nach ihr und Hermine und Hermine schaffte es seinem Griff auszuweichen.

„Ich hab gedacht du wärst ein Sucher!", neckte sie, als die Chance ergriff um zum Haus zu rennen.

„Das bin ich", sagte er und jagte hinter ihr her.

Hermine drängte sich durch die Flügeltüren und ins Hause. Sie war gerade am Treppenaufgang, als Harry leise hinter sie trat und sie sofort hoch auf seine Arme schob.

"Harry!"

"Gotcha!", sagte er triumphierend.

Sie sahen einander an und begannen zu lachen. Hermine fühlte sich ziemlich mutig, sie entschloss sich mitzumachen und schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Hals. „Okay, Harry, du großer Held! Trag mich. Lass uns sehen, wie weit du kommst, ohne Magie."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob es war weil ihr so schwindlig vom Champagner war, doch sie fühlte sich überwältigt vor Glück. Sie konnte nicht anders, als einen Blick auf Harrys Profil zu erhaschen, als er sie die Treppen hoch trug. Er war wirklich ziemlich gutaussehend und charmant und...

Als er das Ende der Treppe erreicht, hielt er plötzlich inne.

„Aha!", rief Hermine. "Bereits müde?"

Er drehte plötzlich seinen Kopf und seine Lippen pressten sich gegen Hermines. Doch das war nicht wie vorher. Vorher hatten sie es vor Rachel so getan. Jetzt, auf den dunklen Stufen, war kein Zuschauer dabei. Es war nur sie beide.

Atemlos zog Harry sich von ihr weg und sagte leise ihren Namen. „Hermine..."

„Harry...", flüsterte Hermine, als sie ihre Hände an sein Gesicht legt. Sie verspürte einen überwältigenden Drang jeden Teil von ihm zu berühren. Langsam glitten ihre Füße zu Boden. Ihre Augen sahen immer noch in seine und bevor sie es wusste, küssten sie sich wieder.


	12. Eternal Flames

Kapitel 12 Eternal Flame

Als Hermine ein Kind war, konnte sie sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie ihre Eltern nie toleriert hatten, dass Süßigkeiten im Haus waren. Da ihre Eltern beide Zahnärzte waren, belehrten sie dauernd, wie Bonbons, Kuchen und andere Süßigkeiten die Zähne verderben können. Wie jedes andere Kind wollte Hermine immer Süßigkeiten probieren um zu sehen, warum so großes Aufsehen darum gemacht wurde. Sie war immer ein gehorsames Kind gewesen und folgte immer ihrem Vorbild. Aber da war dieser Tag gewesen, als sie zu einem Barbecue bei einem Freund der Familie gewesen waren. Auf dem Tisch mit dem Imbiss stand eine große Schale mit Toffees und Keksen. Hermine wusste sie sollte nicht, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Da waren sie... und sahen so essbar und einladend aus. Sie dachte es würde nicht wehtun nur eines davon zu nehmen. Nun, aus einem wurden rasch zwei und so weiter und so weiter. Hermine aß und aß, bis ihr fast schlecht wurde. Sie konnte nicht anders. Endlich hatte sie ihre Hände an etwas, an das sie seit Jahren gedacht hatte und es schien als könne sie nicht genug davon bekommen.

Das war so ähnlich, wie es sich anfühlte Harry zu küssen. Jetzt, das sie eine kleine Kostprobe von ihm hatte, konnte sie anscheinend nicht genug kriegen. Sie wollte...mehr.

Hermine kicherte, als Harry sie wieder galant hochhob und begann zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zu laufen. Erfolglos versuchte sie keine Miene zu verziehen, als er sich damit abmühte die Tür zu öffnen und zur gleichen Zeit Hermine zu halten.

„Lass mich", sagte sie leise. „Du scheinst die Hände voll zu haben."

„Richtig", sagte er grinsend, als Hermine die Tür öffnete.

Das Schlafzimmer war vom Mondlicht durch das Fenster erfüllt und Harry schloss rasch die Tür mit einem Tritt seines Fußes. Sie küssten sich wieder, ehe sie das Bett erreichten. Hermine wusste nicht, wie es geschah, aber mit einmal lag sie auf dem Bett und dann spürte sie Harrys Gewicht auf sich. Sie lächelte und schob ihre Hände zentimeterweiße unter sein Hemd und ließ ihre Finger auf und ab über seinen Rücken fließen.

„Was tun wir?", fragte sie atemlos, als Harrys Küsse an ihrem Hals herunter und an ihrer Schulter entlang platzierte.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte er.

Sie schauderte, als er langsam die Träger ihres Kleides runterzog. Für jemanden der so gut mit Worten war, glaubte Hermine nicht, dass sie es in Worte fassen konnte wie gut es sich anfühlte, was er tat. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schob all die logischen Gedanken weg, die versuchten ihr in den Kopf zu kommen. Sie war es leid logisch und vorsichtig zu sein. Seit Jahren, fragte sie sich wie dies sein würde, wie dies sich anfühlen würde. Und hier war es...passierte es. Harry küsste sie. Harry berührte sie. Es war besser, als sie sich je vorgestellt hatte.

Die lästige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf rief sie dennoch weiter. Sie sagte dass dies Harry James Potter war. Er war der Junge, mit dem sie seit ihrem 11. Lebensjahr befreundet war. Er war der erste Junge in den sie je vernarrt gewesen war. Er war der Junge mit dem sie nächtelang besorgt aufgewesen war, mehr als sie zählen konnte. Er war der Junge den sie dann liebte und der Mann, den sie jetzt liebte. Und jetzt das sie darüber nachdachte, hatte sie es immer getan. Tatsächlich konnte sie sich an keine Zeit erinnern, da sie ihn nicht geliebt hatte.

_Warum konnten alle anderen etwas sehen, was ich nicht vor mir selbst zugeben wollte?_

_Weil du glaubtest, dass es nie passieren könnte. Weil du dich nicht selbst verletzten wolltest. Aber, die Art wie er mich jetzt ansieht...die Art wie er meinen Namen sagt... kann es wirklich sein, dass er mich so sehr will, wie ich ihn? Aber was, wenn er das nicht will? _

„Vielleicht ist das keine gute Idee", hörte Hermine sich selbst sagen, doch ihre Stimme klang schwach und nicht überzeugend.

Harry ergriff ihre Hände und küsste ihre Handinnenseiten. „Natürlich, ist es eine gute Idee", flüsterte er heiser. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, sein Gesicht scharf und konzentriert vor Verlangen.

Nur ungern schob sich Hermine unter ihm weg und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Harry griff nach ihr, doch Hermine wich ihm aus.

„Harry ich glaube, wir sollten darüber reden", sagte Hermine ernst.

Harry seufzte: „Hermine… was gibt es da zu reden? Wenn wir darüber reden, reden wir uns raus und das ist nicht was ich will. Ist es das was du willst?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber was, wenn wir es bereuen?", fragt sie, seinem Blick ausweichend.

„Ich werde es nicht bereuen", sagte Harry heftig. Er rutschte vom Bett und legte seine Hände besänftigend über ihre Schultern. „Komm schon, Hermine. Lass dich gehen. Wir beide wollen dies seit Jahren tun."

Hermine gab diesem gewöhnlichen Instinkt nach, wenn jemand sie nach Harry gefragt hatte: „Ich nicht."

Das war eine Lüge. Sie wollte es auch. In ihrem Leben hatte sie nie irgendetwas mehr gewollt. Aber sie wusste nicht, ob es dasselbe für Harry bedeuten würde, wie für sie. Würde er denken, dass es „nur Sex" war? Sie wollte nicht „nur Sex" mit Harry haben. Aber ein Teil von ihr fragte sich, ob es das sein würde. Am Sonntag gingen sie wieder nachhause in ihr normales Leben und er würde wieder jemanden abschleppen. Wenn nicht mit Sabrina, dann mit jemandem wie sie. Sie hatte es wieder und wieder geschehen sehen.

„Wir haben dieses ganze Wochenende vorgetäuscht, Harry", sagte Hermine ruhig. „Lass uns dies nicht vortäuschen."

„Ich täusche nichts vor!", erwiderte Harry. „Und du auch nicht."

Hermine hatte nicht erwartet, dass er das sagte.

„Was tun wir dann?", fragte sie und blickte ihn ernst an.

Harry fuhr sich nervös mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Jetzt war es soweit. Der Moment der Wahrheit. Sie hatte die Frage gestellt und er musste ihr antworten. Er stand auf, unfähig länger auf dem Bett zu sitzen. Er lief zum Fenster hinüber und blickte hinunter auf die Außenanlage. Einige verstreute Leute befanden sich noch auf dem Rasen, doch die Party kam definitiv zu einem Ende.

„Was wir tun?", fragte er die Frage wiederholend. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute ich hatte vorhin unrecht... vielleicht haben wir etwas vorgetäuscht, Hermine. Seit wir 11 Jahre alt waren, die Leute haben sich immer über dich und mit gewundert, oder? Und auch über Ron. Sie haben sich gefragt wer von uns mit dir zusammen kommen würde. Wir konnten nicht nur Freunde sein, oder? Das würde nicht gehen." 

Hermine sah von ihm weg. Sie wollte das nicht hören. Er würde wieder ihr Herz brechen, oder? 

Harry seufzte. "Also, du und ich…wir haben immer geleugnet, oder? Wir konnten es nicht sehen. Jeder andere sah es... Krum, Rita Kimmkorn, Brian. Sie alle sahen es. Oh, wir erzählten ihnen weiteren den alten Standard Satz, dass nichts zwischen uns sein, nur Freundschaft. Das wir den anderen nicht auf diese Weise sehen, aber sie haben es nicht eine Sekunde geglaubt. Wir dachten, wir hätten sie getäuscht, aber sie haben es uns nicht abgekauft, Hermine." Harry lachte hohl. „Und wenn du darüber nachdenkst, ist es nicht schwer zu sehen, wie recht sie hatten. Ich mochte Brian nie. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn du mit Krum zusammen warst. Du möchtest nie eines der Mädchen, mit denen ich mich verabredete. Und so hab ich in letzter Zeit angefangen darüber nachzudenken...warum das so ist? Wenn du nur meine Freundin wärst und ich nur dein Freund, würden wir nicht wollen, dass der andere glücklich ist? Ist das nicht alles was jeder für einen „Freund" will?"

„Aber du warst nie mit einer länger als ein paar Wochen zusammen", hörte Hermine sich selbst sagen.

„Genau!", rief Harry aus und drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine grünen Augen ruhten auf ihren. „Kannst du es nicht sehen, Hermine? Warum denkst du ist das so?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie ruhig.

„Ich wusste es auch nicht", sagte Harry und lief langsam quer durchs Zimmer. Hermine sah weg, als Harry sich neben sie auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Doch weißt du was es ist?", fragte Harry. „Willst du wirklich wissen warum keines dieser Mädchen mir etwas bedeutet hat? Warum keine von ihnen mir je etwas bedeuten kann?"

„Warum?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Weil sie nicht du sind", sagte er leise.

Hermine drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Ihre braunen Augen durchsuchten sein Gesicht, schienen herausfinden zu wollen ob sie richtig gehört hatte.

„Ich bin solch ein kompletter und völliger Idiot gewesen", sagte er mit einem schwachen Grinsen. „Die ganze Zeit habe ich nach dem perfekten Mädchen gesucht und sie war direkt vor meiner Nase. Sie war immer da. Du warst immer da für mich. Als ich glaubte jeder würde sich einen Scheißdreck um mich kümmern, warst du immer da. Als ich jeden wegschubsen wollte und in meinem Selbstmitleid schwelgen wollte, warst du die einzige die mich im Griff hatte." Harry nahm ihr Hand und streichelte sie sanft. „Es warst immer du, Hermine", flüsterte er. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht früher gemerkt habe. Aber jetzt sind wir hier. Wir müssen nichts mehr vortäuschen. Ich bin es leid so zu tun, als seiest du nur eine Freundin."

Eine Träne rollte Hermines Wange hinunter. Harry hob vorsichtig eine Hand an ihr Gesicht und wischte sie sanft weg.

„Ich denke, was ich zu sagen versuche... ist nicht sehr deutlich", sagte er mit einem Lachen. „Es ist...ich...", seine Stimme erstarb und Hermine fühlte sich, als ob ihr ganzes Inneres elektrisiert wartete dass er es sagte...sagte auf was sie Jahre gewartet hatte, es zu hören.

„Ich...Ich liebe dich, Hermine", sagte er leise.

Sie sagte nichts. Sie starrte Harry nur mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. Ein sinkendes Gefühl kam über Harry, als er sich fragte, ob er alles falsch verstanden hatte. Sie fühlte nicht auf die gleiche Art. Er hatte alles versaut indem er diese drei Worte gesagt hatte, die er schon eine ganze Weile zu ihr sagen wollte.

„Jetzt wäre wirklich ein guter Zeitpunkt um etwas zu sagen", sagte Harry.

Hermine versuchte ein paar zusammenhängende Worte zu bilden die gemeinsam einen Satz bildeten, doch ihr Gehirn schien im Augenblick nicht normal funktionieren zu können. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie diese drei kleinen Worte.

„Du...du liebst mich?" fragte sie schließlich.

Harry nickte.

„Mich?", fragte sie schwach.

„Dich", sagte Harry verwirrt. Er hatte es nicht zu wissen, was in ihrem Kopf in diesem Moment vorging, sie brachte ihn beinah um mit ihrem Verhalten.

"Ich sehe, ich dich unbehaglich gemacht", sagte er und sah von ihr weg. „Es war nicht meine Absicht das zu tun. Wie wäre es, wenn du und ich das nie wieder erwähnen und wir so weitermachen wie immer?"

Er stand schnell vom Bett auf und ging in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Harry", sagte Hermine, gerade als seine Hand den Türknauf berührte. „Du meinst es so?", fragte sie und stellte sich zitternd auf die Beine.

„Ich hätte es nicht gesagt, wenn ich es nicht so meinte", sagte er und drehte sich nicht um. „Schau Hermine... lass es uns einfach vergessen, okay? Wir machen weiter, als wenn…"

„Ich...ich will nicht weitermachen, wie vorher", sagte sie und trat langsam näher zu ihm.

„Willst du nicht?"

„Nein", sagte sie. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um Harrys Schulter zu berühren.

„Was willst du dann?", fragte er.

Hermine drückte ihre Wange gegen Harrys Rücken.

„Dich... Ich will dich", flüsterte sie. „Ich wollte immer dich."

Harry drehte sich langsam um und Hermine trat zurück.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

„Sag das noch mal", bat er.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen, als sie beobachte wie ein identisches Lächeln seine umspielte.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", wiederholte sie. „Ich liebe..."

Sie beendete den Satz kein drittes mal, weil er sie in seine Arme gezogen hatte und seine Lippen begierig auf ihre presste. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar, als er den Kuss vertieft. Da Harrys Hemd bereits von vorhin aufgeknöpft war, schob Hermine es lediglich von seinen Schultern und warf es auf den Boden. Mit einer Hand an Hermine Taille, benutzte Harry seine andere um ihr Kleid zu öffnen. Es fiel langsam zu Boden und Hermine stand da in ihrem trägerlosen BH und ihrem Schlüpfer, sie holte tief Atem, als sie Harry sah, wie er sie ansah.

Da war wieder dieser Blick in seinen Augen, doch jetzt wusste sie, was es war. Sie wusste, dass er sie liebt, dass er sie wollte, dass er sie brauchte. Sie konnte alles in diesem einen Blick lesen. Sie machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz sich an jede Sekunde davon zu erinnern, weil dies das war worauf sie gewartet hatte, wovon sie so lange geträumt hatte.

Die Initiative übernehmend, nahm Hermine Harrys Hand und führte ihn zurück zum Bett. Sie küsste ihn wieder und bewegte ihre Hand an seiner Brust hinunter, zu seinem Bauch und hinunter zu seiner Hose, mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete sie den Reißverschluss. Sobald er von seiner Hose befreit war, legte Hermine sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett und zog Harry auf sich. Sie küssten sich weiter, in dem Gefühl schwelgend das zu tun, was sie beide solange gewollt hatten. Es gab keine Eile. Sie machten langsam, weil keiner von ihnen wollte, dass es endete.

Hermine stieß zärtlich an Harrys Brust und er schob sich von ihr weg, sich wundernd ob sie einen zweiten Gedanken hatte. Sie schenkte im ein beruhigendes Lächeln und griff hinter ihren Rücken um den Verschluss ihres BHs zu öffnen. Mit zitternden Händen, zog sie ihn langsam von ihren Brüsten. Sie hielt ihre Augen konzentriert auf Harry und lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und lehnte sich vor um sie zu küssen und sie fiel wieder zurück in die Kissen. Er positionierte sie so, dass er sie nicht drücken würde und küsste ihren Hals und Hermine spürte wie ein Strom der Freude sie durchlief, als Harry sie weiter hinunter bis zu ihren Brüsten küsste. So gut wie es sich anfühlte, sie wollte wieder seine Lippen schmecken und sie zerrte an seinen Armen um ihn wieder zurück zu ihr zu bringen. Seine Augen durchsuchten ihre für ein Okay, dass es dies war was sie wollte, dass sie dies tun wollte.

Sie nickte und Harry küsste sie zärtlich. Sie konnten jetzt nicht mehr zurück, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätten.

Irgendwann gegen 3 Uhr morgens erwachte Harry. Hermine war schnell eingeschlafen, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus. Er lehnte sich rüber, schob eine Haarsträhne aus ihrer Stirn und küsste sie sanft.

Sie erwachte und lächelte ihn verschlafen an. „Was?"

„Ich hab nur deinen Schlaf beobachtet", sagte er lachend. „Ich darf das, oder?"

„Ja", sagte sie und rieb sich die Augen. „Warum bist du wach?"

"Ich glaub ich geh runter und klau eine Flasche Champagner für uns", sagte er verschwörerisch. „Was denkst du?"

Sie küsste ihn. „Ich denke das klingt perfekt. Wir haben eine Menge zu feiern, oder?"

„Hmmm", murmelte er, als sie ihn wieder küsste. „Heb dir diesen Gedanken auf, okay? Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Mhmm, okay", flüsterte sie, sie fühlte sich bereits wieder müde von den Erlebnissen des Tages und alles was sie und Harry vorhin getan hatten.

„Schlaf mir nicht wieder ein", warnte er, als er in seine Boxershorts schlüpfte und für ein gutes Benehmen in ein T-Shirt. Es war zweifelhaft, dass er mit jemandem unten zusammentraf. Selbstverständlich, war die Party lange zu Ende und alle wären unzweifelhaft schnell eingeschlafen sein.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine... die schnell wieder eingeschlafen war...schloss Harry die Tür hinter sich und machte sie auf die Suche nach Champagner. Er fühlt sich, wie es beim Fliegen tat. Er lag verdammt falsch. Mit Hermine zusammen zu sein...zu hören wie sie sagte, dass sie ihn liebte... zu hören wie sie seinen Namen sagte... war viel besser, als fliegen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie endlich hier waren...sie waren am gleichen Punkt... zusammen.

Er summte vor sich hin, als er die Terrassen Tür öffnete und sah, dass einige Champagner Flaschen noch gekühlt in den Eiskübeln in der nähe der Außenbar standen. Es war niemand zu sehen und kein Ton war zu hören, außer das Geräusch der Wellen, die vom fernen Ozean gegen das Ufer schlugen.

Harry griff sich rasch eine Flasche und zwei Champagner Flöten und machte sie auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Gerade bevor er wieder drinnen war hörte er jedoch jemanden stöhnen. Zu seiner Überraschung schlief Rachel auf einen der Veranda Stühlen. Nun, sie schlief nicht, als Harry einen nähren Blick wagte. Sie war weitgehend war, aber sie sah nicht aus, als ob sie sich bewegen könne, wenn sie es versuchte.

„Rachel?", fragte Harry, lehnte sich herunter und schubst sie vorsichtig. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Harry", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Harry konnte Alkohol aus ihrem Atem riechen und konnte sehen, dass sie offensichtlich ziemlich betrunken war. Die befremdliche Sache war, dass Harry nicht glaubte, dass Mädchen dies taten eine Nacht bevor sie heirateten.

„Rachel?", fragte Harry wieder. „Du musst ins Haus und ins Bett gehen."

Rachel kicherte: „Ich dachte du würdest nie fragen."

„Du weißt was ich meine", sagte Harry und versuchte Geduld zu bewahren.

„Ja, das tue ich", sagte sie, hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf Harrys Wange. „Du bist soooooo gutausschend, Harry. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mit meiner **– hicks – **Cousine zusammen bist."

„Ich liebe deine Cousine", sagte Harry. „Sehr."

"Sie ist überaus artig", sagte Rachel und richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf. Harry half ihr sich aufzusetzen. „Sie wird dich nie glücklich machen. Sie wird dich nie befriedigen."

Harry wollte lachen. Wenn Rachel wüsste, was wenige Minuten zuvor geschehen war, wüsste sie dass Hermine ihn glücklich machen konnte und das sie ihn eindeutig befriedigte.

"Komm schon, Rachel", sagte Harry ungeduldig. „Es ist spät. Du musst ins Bett. Du wirst in wenigen Stunden heiraten."

Rachel kicherte nur.

„Hochzeit, Rachel", sagte Harry abschreckend, als Rachel sich vorlehnte und er einen weiteren Luftzug ihres Alkohol-gefärbten Atems abbekam. „Theo. Hochzeit. Kleid. Zeremonie. Klingt da irgendwas bei dir?"

Harry rollte die Augen. Es gab Zeiten wie diese, da hasste er es wirklich, dass er die Art von Typ war, die nie eine Person in Bedrängnis alleine ließ. Er wünschte sich manchmal, dass er nicht immer das Gefühl hätte den Helden zu spielen.

„Rachel?", fragte er als er aufstand. Er beugte seine Knie und stütze Rachel und mit seiner Hilfe stand sie wackelig. Er legte einen Arm um sie und führt sie langsam ins Haus. Sie machte die Sache nicht zu einfach für ihn, als sie ihm dauernd andeutende Kommentare zuflüsterte. Was Harry am meisten wollte war zurück zu Hermine zu gehen und Rachel auf den Stufen der Treppe zu lassen, aber er wusste, er musste zusehen, dass Rachel zurück in ihr Zimmer kam.

Gerade als er und Rachel die Treppen hinaufliefen, erinnerte sich Harry, dass er unglücklicherweise die Champagner Flasche vergessen hatte. Oh gut, wenn ich Rachel hochgebracht habe, zu verdammt fix und fertig für irgendwas, grübelte er schweigend. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit bis er Rachel schließlich zu ihrem Schlafzimmer gebracht und ihr ins Bett geholfen hatte. Er wollte sie gerade verlassen, als Rachel nach seinem T-Shirt griff. Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, blickte sie bittend zu Harry.

„Würdest du bitte bei mir bleiben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte zurück zu Hermine."

„Bitte", redete Rachel undeutlich. „Kannst du da drüben im meinem Stuhl sitzen und warten, bis ich eingeschlafen bin, bitte?"

Er erkannte, dass sie nicht nachgeben würde und widerstrebend nickte Harry. Er hoffte, Rachel würde nicht zu lange wachsein und er könnte dorthin zurück gehen, wo er wirklich sein wollte und wo er nicht hätte weggehen sollen.

Harry lief rüber zu dem Sessel auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Rachels Bett und lehnte sich zurück. Er konnte hören wie Rachel ein Lied summet und leise kicherte.

Einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihren Nachttisch Uhr werfend, bemerkte Harry dass es fast 4 Uhr war. Er war fix und fertig. All die Aktivitäten die er und Hermine früher am Tag am Strand unternommen hatten, begannen ihn nun einzuholen. Der Stuhl auf dem er saß war unbequem wie die Hölle und er sehnte sich zurück in das gemütliche warme Bett mit Hermine. Seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er in den Schlaf glitten galten Hermine.

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern sich jemals in ihre ganzen Leben so glücklich und geliebt gefühlt zu haben. Es war perfekt. Sie wünschte nur, dass sie und Harry nicht zur Hochzeit müssten und den Rest des Tages im Bett verbringen könnten. Verschlafen griff sie quer über das Bett um ihn zu berühren, doch zu ihrer Überraschung... war er nicht da.

„Harry?", rief sie. Keine Antwort.

Hermine fragte sich ob er zum Frühstück hinunter gegangen war, wie am Tag zuvor. Sie wünschte, er hätte gewartet. Vielleicht hätten sie zusammen die Dusche teilen können.

Oh, gut. Das können wir später machen.

Sie grinste und stieß spielerisch mit ihren Füßen gegen das Bett. Sie drehte sich um, vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen und quietschte. Nachdem sie ein bisschen länger in ihrer Glückseligkeit geschwelgt hatte, entschloss sie sich besser eine Dusche zu nehmen und sich anzuziehen. Sie wollte Harry sehen. So glücklich wie sie war, konnte Rachel sie nichts sagen oder tun, um sie runterzuziehen.

Die Hochzeit war für 12 Uhr Mittags vorgesehen, also wollte Hermine nicht schon ihr Kleid für die Hochzeit anziehen. Sie zog ein paar Jeans und ein einfaches graues T-Shirt, nach der Dusche an. Ihr Haar war noch leicht feucht, als sie die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Sie fühlte sich, als wenn sie hüpfen würde, als sie den Korridor entlang zur Treppe lief. Ein breites Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht und sie fragte sich ob ihre Wangen am Ende des Tages vom Lächeln weh tun würden.

Das Lächeln verschwand rasch, als direkt vor ihr plötzlich eine Tür geöffnet und Harry heraus kam, er trug nur seine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt. Sein Haar war so wirr, wie immer und er gähnte, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Hermines Herz sank. Er kam gerade aus Rachels Schlafzimmer.

Harrys Augen trafen Hermines und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sagte alles.

„Hermine...", begann er.

„Harry?", schaffte sie auszuspuken.

_Nein, das kann nicht passieren. Er kann nicht mit Rachel...nicht nachdem er mit mir... Er würde das nicht tun... oder? _

Harry erkannte bald was Hermine dachte und er wollte über diese Absurdität lachen.

„Nein, Hermine", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht was du denkst."


	13. Über letzte Nacht

Kapitel 13 Über letzte Nacht...

Diese "Leute-schützen-Sache" , die in der Vergangenheit so vielen Leuten geholfen hatte, kam jetzt zurück um Harry in den Arsch zu beißen und er hatte gewusst, dass es eines Tages so kommen würde. Hermine hatte damals im 5.Jahr recht gehabt, als sie ihm dass sagte. Er hatte ein Bedürfnis Leute zu retten. Es war im Grunde genommen, dass was er für seinen Lebensunterhalt tat, aber das er Rachel letzte Nacht geholfen hatte konnte ihn jetzt die Liebe seines Lebens kosten.

Er fragte sich, ob das alles gerecht war. Er hatte endlich was er immer gewollt hatte; was er immer gebraucht hatte. Und jetzt mit einer freundlichen Tat, war er dabei dies alles zu verlieren.

_Wäre es so schlimm für mich gewesen, Rachel auf diesem Veranda Stuhl zu lassen? Warum bin ich letzte Nacht in ihrem Zimmer geblieben? Sie war so besoffen, dass sie es nicht gemerkt hätte. Doch sie fragte und ich blieb. Vielleicht bin ich einer dieser Menschen, die nicht wissen, wie es ist glücklich zu sein, so dass ich es vermassle bevor ich eine Chance bekommen habe. _

Es war nicht die Zeit, um in eine Schuldgefühl Party für sich selbst zu versinken und Harry wusste es. Hermine stand noch immer direkt vor ihm. Sie war nicht zurück ins Schlafzimmer, hatte nicht die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen und geschrieen, dass sie nie wieder mit ihm sprechen wolle. Das war immerhin ein Lichtblick, auch wenn er sehr klein war, war es etwas und er entschied dass er noch eine Chance hatte.

_Wenn sie nur etwas sagen würde, so dass ich wüsste, was in diese schönen, intelligenten Kopf vor sich geht. _

Harry wollte mit ihr reden und ihr sagen, was immer sie dachte, dass es nicht stimmte. Aber er wollte es nicht tun solange sie vor dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Cousine standen.

„Komm mit mir", sagte er leise, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Er schloss die Tür fest hinter sich und beobachte, wie sie sich auf die Kante des ungemachten Bett setzte. Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das bereits wirre Haar. In seinem Kopf versuchte er die richtigen Worte zu formulieren, die er ihr sagen konnte, damit sie es verstand. Als er glaubte, er hab etwas öffnete er seinen Mund um zu sprechen, doch Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ich, ähm, ich war besorgt als ich aufwachte und du weg warst", sagte sie ruhig, ihre Augen auf seine fixiert. „Aber du bist letzte Nacht nicht zurück gekommen, oder?"

Missmutig schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Aber dafür gibt es einen guten Grund, Hermine", sagte er schnell.

Sie sagte nichts, starrte ihn einfach an, mit diesem wütenden, unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

Als er versuchte darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen sollte, fragte er sich wie er sich in dieser Situation fühlen würde, wenn es umgekehrt wäre.

_Wahrscheinlich würde ich das gleiche denken, was sie wahrscheinlich jetzt denkt. Doch Hermine war immer mehr sensibler, logischer und erdgebundener als ich. Sie weiß es besser, als Folgerungen zu ziehen, oder? Sie machte immer einen Schritt zurück und analysierte die Situation bevor sie voreilige Entscheidungen traf. Wenn Ron und ich bereit waren zuerst zu schlagen und später zu fragen, war sie immer diejenige, die uns zügelt und uns daran erinnerte, dass die Dinge nicht immer so waren, wie sie schienen. Bitte, sag mir jetzt nicht, dass sie ihre Art jetzt geändert hat. _

„Ich hab sie draußen auf der Veranda alleine gefunden", erklärte Harry. „Sie war betrunken. Ich hab ihr zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer geholfen. Glaub mir, das war alles, ich konnte sie auf den Füßen halten. Als wir schließlich oben waren, fragte sie mich, ob ich bleiben könne, bis sie eingeschlafen sei."

"Und du hast es getan", warf Hermine ein.

Harry nickte. „Ich setze mich auf den Stuhl ich war so verdammt geschafft, dass ich eingeschlafen bin, Hermine. Das nächste was ich weiß, ist dass die Sonne durchs Fenster geschienen hat und ich hatte diesen verdammten verrenkten Hals."

Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm.

„Hermine nichts ist passiert", flüsterte er mit ernstem Gesicht.

Da war wieder der gleiche unlesbare Gesichtsausdruck. Er spürte, wie er ärgerlich auf sich selber wurde, dass er anscheinend nicht zu ihr durchdringen konnte.

„Hermine, du kennst mich. Du kennst mich besser, als ich mich selber kenne", sagte er fest. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe und dann zu deiner Cousine gehe und auch mit ihr rummache?"

„Ich..ich hab dich nie beschuldigt, dass getan zu haben", antwortete Hermine.

„Das brauchtest du nicht zu tun!", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast nicht ein verdammtes Wort gesagt und mich angesehen, als ob du wüsstest, dass ich schuldig sei. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weh das tut?"

Er sprang auf die Füße und lief vor dem Bett auf und ab.

„Ich meine, um Merlins willen, Hermine! Ich würde lieber eine Weihnachtsessen mit den Dursleys, Snape und Voldemort essen, als mit deiner Cousine zu bumsen!", sagte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ein Kichern erfüllte den Raum. Harry drehte sich um und sah Hermine kichern.

„Was?", fragte er, er wunderte sich weshalb sie jetzt lachte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe um sich zu kontrollieren. „Es ist nur, nachdem was du gesagt hast, hatte ich die Vision eines solchen Treffens im Kopf... du, Voldemort, die Dursleys und Snape beim Weihnachtsessen..."

Das plötzliche Bild einer solchen Dinner-Party kam Hermine in diesem Moment in den Kopf und sie begann zu kichern. Binnen Sekunden lachte sie so sehr, dass Tränen in ihre Augen traten. Als Harry bemerkte, das sie nicht über ihn lachte, aber über das was er gerade gesagt hatte, lachte er ebenfalls. Er fiel auf das Bett und lachte bis ihm die Rippen weh taten.

„Es tut mir leide", sagte sie hicksend. „Aber ich hab das in meinen Gedanken gesehen. Es ist einfach..."

„Die ungleichste Dinner Party in der Geschichte?", endete Harry für sie und stütze sich auf den Ellenbogen.

„Also", sagte er und sah sie an, als ihr Lachen abzuebben begann, „heißt das, dass du mir glaubst?"

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich zuerst geglaubt habe. Ich meine, ich lief auf den Flur hinaus und dann kamst du aus Rachels Schlafzimmer in deinen Boxershorts...es war einfach... die Sache ist...Harry. Du hast recht. Ich kenne dich. Ich weiß du würdest das nicht tun, besonders nicht nachdem..."

Ihre Stimme erstarb und sie war froh, dass ihre Wangen bereits vom lachen rot waren, so dass sie nicht sagen konnte, dass sie errötete.

"Nicht nach letzter Nacht?", fragte er und spürte wie eine Welle der Erleichterung über ihn kam.

"Ist letzte Nacht etwas passiert?", fragte sie schüchtern.

"Ja, letzte Nacht ist etwas passiert", sagte er gespielt beleidigt. „Natürlich bin ich bereit, deine Erinnerung aufzufrischen..."

Seine Worte wurden diesmal von Hermine unterbrochen, die ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn auf sich. Harry vertiefte den Kuss und schob langsam seine Hand unter das T-Shirt, dass sie trug und Hermine keuchte in seinen Mund.

Harry stöhnte, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ignorier es", flüsterte Hermine und küsste seinen Hals.

Doch die Person auf der anderen Seite der Tür schien offenbar nicht so leicht aufzugeben.

„Arsch", sagte Hermine, als Harry von ihr herunterrollte und sie aufstand. Da sie die vorzeigbarere von ihnen beiden war, lief sie zur Tür. Sie blieb vor dem Spiegel stehen und glättete ihr Haar und ihr T-Shirt.

Als sie schwungvoll die Tür öffnete, sah sie ihre Tante Catherine.

„Hermine, Liebes", sagte Catherine. „Wir brauchen dich wirklich heute morgen. Meine Tochter hat letzte Nacht ein bisschen zuviel getrunken. Sie ist gerade im Bad, aber ich brauche dich, damit du mir heute Morgen damit hilfst."

„Oh", sagte Hermine nickend. „Natürlich."

„Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen", sagte Catherine den Kopf schüttelnd. „Aber, du kannst Rachel sagen was du willst."

„Ich bin gleich unten", sagte Hermine.

„Gut", sagte Catherine und küsste ihre Nichte auf die Wange. „Unten sind einige Brötchen, Gebäck und Kaffee wenn du und Harry etwas essen wollt."

Hermine schloss die Tür und seufzte.

„Ein andermal?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Sicher", sagte er und stand vom Bett auf. „Geh und sei eine brave Cousine und ich geh duschen."

„Ich würde lieber mit dir duschen", sagte Hermine und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Heute Abend gehen wir nachhause", sagte er heiser. „Und wir können die ganze Nacht zusammen sein."

„Versprochen?", fragte sich und lehnte sich für einen Kuss vor.

„Versprochen."

Hermine befand sich in dem, was sie eine Brautjungfern Hölle nannte. In der vergangenen Stunde, hatte sie Rachel zugehört die über alles jammerte von ihrem Haar, ihrem Make-up bis hin dazu, wie bleich ihre Haut aussah. Rachel sprach davon, wie sie die ganze Zeit damit verbrachte hatte an ihrer Bräune zu arbeiten, damit sie an ihrer Hochzeit schön war und jetzt sah sie teigig und bleich aus.

Hermine wollte anmerken, dass Rachel nicht in der Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit sich hätte besinnungslos trinken sollen, aber sie tat, was sie immer tat, wenn Rachel besorgt war. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und blieb still. Rachel, machte die Sache jedoch nicht leichter.

Die Zeremonie war nur noch eineinhalb Stunden entfernt und Rachel war noch nicht fertig. Der professionelle Haar-Stylist, der ihr Haar machte hatte bereits mehrere male Rachels Haar gerichtet und wieder gerichtet und jedes mal kreischte Rachel, das es schrecklich war. Hermine merkte, dass der Stylist mit seiner Geduld am Ende war.

In Augenblick saß Rachel an ihrem Schminktisch, knabberte an etwas salzigem und trank Soda Wasser in der Hoffnung ihren Magen zu beruhigen. Als Hermine in Rachels Zimmer gekommen war, war Rachel über der Toilette im Badezimmer gehangen.

Wenn dies irgendjemand sonst gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine mitleid mit ihm gehabt. Sie hätte einen schnellen Kater-Zaubertrank machen können, doch dies war Rachel. Außerdem, dachte Hermine, wusste Rachel nicht, dass Hermine eine Hexe war. Warum sollte sie jetzt Nutzen draus ziehen?

"Oh Gott, ich sehe so schrecklich aus", sagte Rachel und starrte auf ihr Spiegelbild. „Ich hätte nicht soviel trinken sollen, wie ich es letzte Nacht getan habe. Ich wünschte Mummy hätte mich aufgehalten."

"Du bist eine erwachsene Frau, Rachel", hörte Hermine sich selbst sagen. Sie saß auf Rachels Bett und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift. „Deine Mutter war nie fähig, dich aufzuhalten von dem was du tun wolltest."

"Du hast recht", sagte Rachel nickend. Sie zwickte sich in die Wangen um zu versuchen ein wenig Farbe in sie zu bringen. „Hermine... wie machst du es?"

„Mache ich was?", fragte Hermine abwesend.

"Du bist immer bleich und teigig", sagte Rachel. „Und du scheinst zufrieden damit zu sein..."

Hermine kochte.

_Du musst nur noch diese letzten eineinhalb Stunden, die Zeremonie und den Empfang überstehen. In wenigen Stunden wirst du und Harry auf dem Heimweg sein. Ich muss mich nicht weiter über Rachel sorgen. Bleib einfach ruhig und ignoriere ihre Kommentare noch ein bisschen länger und dann bin ich daheim und frei. _

"Ich bin nicht bleich und teigig", sagte Hermine und blickte auf ihre Arme. Sie hatte in den letzten paar Tagen ein bisschen Sonne abbekommen und sie hatte einen gesunden Schein.

"Nun, nicht jetzt", sagte Rachel Achselzuckend. „Aber normalerweise. Ich hab mich gefragt wie du Tag für Tag damit leben kannst."

"Ich tue es einfach", sagte Hermine. „Schau, Rachel. Du solltest anfangen dich fertig zu machen. Deine Zeremonie ist in weniger als eineinhalb Stunden. Deine Mutter versucht den Stylisten zu besänftigen. Leg einfach dein Make-up auf und lass dir dein Haar machen und ich bin sicher du siehst so großartig aus, wie du es immer tust."

"Großartig?", sagte Rachel und starrte ihre Cousine mit offenem Mund an. „Ich kann nicht verdammt großartig an meinem Hochzeitstag aussehen! Ich muss wunderschön aussehen! Ich muss atemberaubend schön sein!"

Hermine drehte sich von Rachel weg und rollte mit den Augen.

"Schau", sagte Hermine und versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halben. Sie war eine geduldige Person, aber dies war über das normale hinaus, von einer rationalen Person wurde erwartet damit umgehen zu können. Was Hermine brauchte war eine Pause. Was Hermine wollte, war Harry zu sehen. Selbst wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten war, es würde zumindest ihrer Stimmung auftrieb gegeben.

„Ich geh nur schnell den Flur runter und zieh mein Kleid an", sagte Hermine seufzend.

„Sieh zu, dass du wiederkommst", sagte Rachel und drehte sich zurück zu ihrem Schminktisch und nahm einen Kräcker.

Hermine nickte und lief rasch aus Rachels Zimmer in Richtung ihres eigenen Schlafzimmers. Sie betete, dass Harry da war. Zu ihrer Freude, war er da.

„Hey", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Er war in einen Kohle-grauen dreiteiligen Anzug und ein blaues Hemd gekleidet.

„Siehst du nicht attraktiv aus?", fragte sie grinsend.

"Ich hasse es so aufgeputzt wie jetzt zu sein", gab er zu, drehte sich um und versuchte seine Krawatte zu binden. Hermine lief zu ihm und drehte ihn um. Sie glättete seinen Anzug und band seine Krawatte.

"Das ist eine Schande, denn du siehst wirklich zum verknallen so aufgeputzt aus", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

„Danke", sagte er und gab zurück. „Und was ist mir dir...gewiss lässt dich Miss Rachel nicht in deinen Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhen zum Altar runter laufen, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Hermine lachend. „Das würde sie nicht zulassen, oder? Ich bin hier her gekommen um mein Kleid zu holen, welches nach Rachels Ansicht gar nicht so hässlich ist."

Hermine lief zum Kleiderschrank und zog ihr Brautjungfernkleid heraus, dass in Plastik eingepackt war. Es war tatsächlich ein sehr hübsches Kleid und Hermine wusste es hatte mehr damit zu tun, dass Rachel wollte, dass an ihrer Hochzeit alles perfekt war, als damit dass sie ein Kleid ausgesucht hatte, dass zu Hermine passen würde. Das Kleid war ein kornblumenblaues Satin Prinzessinnen Kleid ohne Träger, mit silbernen Stickereien und Rändern.

„Du hast sicher eine Menge zu tun bevor ihr fertig seid, oder?", fragte Harry. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. „Die Zeremonie ist in weniger als einer Stunde."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Typisch Rachel. Sie jammert immer noch über ihren Kater und lässt jeden anderen dafür büßen."

„Tut mir leid, dass du das alles durchmachen musst", sagte Harry mitfühlend. „Wie wäre es, wenn du und ich uns einfach von der Hochzeit verdrücken und uns wieder am Strand treffen."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie liebend gerne ich dieses Angebot annehmen würde", sagte Hermine sehnsüchtig. „Bist du selber in Ordnung?"

„Ja", sagte Harry nickend. „Ich hab mit deinem Dad gefrühstückt. Ich glaube er mag mich."

„Mein Dad hat dich immer schon gemocht", sagte Hermine. „Du weißt das."

„Was kann man da auch nicht mögen?", fragte Harry und blähte stolz seine Brust auf. „Nein, er und ich hatten ein nettes kleines Gespräch und er hat mit gesagt, wenn ich seiner Tochter weh tue, bringt er mich um...Was so ziemlich dasselbe ist, was Ron mir gesagt hat."

"Warte eine Minute", sagte Hermine und starrte Harry an. „Ron weiß es?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Das ist in Ordnung, oder? Ich meine, er weiß nicht, dass du und ich...du weißt...doch...aber er weiß, dass ich Gefühle für dich habe. Es war seine glänzende Idee, dass ich mit dir zu dieser Hochzeit komme. Jedenfalls hat er mir gesagt, wenn ich dir das Herz breche, schlägt er mich zum Krüppel."

„Hat er das?", sagte Hermine mit einem Kichern. „Das ist so süß. Fruchterregend, natürlich, aber süß."

Harry lachte. Er trat näher und wollte ihr einen Kuss geben. Gerade bevor seine Lippen ihre trafen, schrie eine schrille Stimme im Korridor.

"HERMINE!" Schrie Rachel. "ICH BRAUCHE DEINE HILFE!"

Hermine rollte ihre Augen. „Wieder zunichte gemacht."

„Vorrübergehend aufgeschoben", sagte Harry und gab ihr einen schnellen, schlichten Kuss.

„Richtig", sagte Hermine leise. Als Rachel wieder schrie, nahm Hermine wiederwillig ihr Kleid und ihre Schuhe zusammen.

„Du fährst mit meinen Eltern zur Kirche rüber, oder?", fragte sie. Harry nickte.

„Ich werde versuchen, ob sie mir noch ein paar süße peinliche Hermine Geschichten erzählen", sagte Harry teuflisch.

„Wenn ich ein zweitesmal darüber nachdenke, vielleicht könnte ich mit meinen Eltern und dir zur Kirche rüber fahren", sagte Hermine. Obwohl sie sehr froh war, dass ihre Eltern und Harry sich offensichtlich verstanden, mochte sie es nicht, dass sie jedem peinlichen Geschichten über sie erzählten.

„Nein, kannst du nicht", sagte Harry und schob sie auf dem Schlafzimmer. „Du musst mit Rachel rüber fahren."

„Du weißt wie man ein Mädchen tritt, wenn sie schon unten ist, oder?", fragte Hermine, der ernste Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein großes Grinsen. Sie konnte nicht anders als Lächeln, wenn sie so glücklich war.

„Ich sehe dich in der Kirche", sagte Hermine als sie Rachels Schlafzimmer erreichte. Obwohl ihre Hände voll mit ihrem Kleid und ihren Schuhen waren, hielt das Harry nicht auf sich vorzulehnen und sie tief zu küssen.

„Ich sehe dich in der Kirche", flüsterte er, bevor er Hermine verließ, die sich ein bisschen benommen fühlte, als sie zurück in Rachels Zimmer lief.

Wie durch ein Wunder, schaffte es die Brautgesellschaft in den letzten 20 Minuten die Kirche zu erreichen. Im Ganzen, waren es drei Brautjungfern, inklusive Hermine. Die zwei Mädchen schienen keinen anderen Zweck zu haben, als Rachels Ego anzukurbeln. Alle paar Sekunden machte die eine oder die andere Rachel ein Kompliment über ihre Haare, ihre Nägel oder ihre Schuhe. Hermine schauderte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie die beiden Mädchen gequietscht hatten, als sie Rachel in ihrem Kleid gesehen hatten.

Rachel benutzte einen der Vorräume der Kirche als ihr behelfsmäßiges Ankleidezimmer. Hermine bekam in diesem Augenblick vom dem Stylisten ihr Haar im benachbarten Raum gerichtet.

"Danke", sagte Hermine und bewunderte die Arbeit des Stylisten im Spiegel. „Es gefällt mir."

"Gern geschehen", sagte der Stylist freundlich. „Viel Glück, heute."

"Danke", sagte Hermine, stand vom Stuhl auf und lief aus dem Zimmer. Sie atmete tief durch und erinnerte sich daran nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit dem zu schenken, was Rachel sagte. Rachel war einfach die, die sie immer war und Hermine würde sich nicht fertig machen lassen. Tief durchatmend begann sie die Tür zu öffnen, doch was Rachel sagte, hinderte sie daran die Tür ganz zu öffnen.

"Sein Name ist Harry Potter", sagte Rachel in einem Ton der andeutete, dass sie und Harry alte Freunde waren. Die zwei anderen Brautjungfern, Millie und Tina, kicherten.

"Er ist hinreißend, oder?", fuhr Rachel fort. „Und ganz der galante Gentleman, wenn ich das sagen muss."

"Aber geht er nicht mit deiner Cousine aus?", fragte Millie.

"Ja", sagte Rachel mit einem herablassenden lachen. „Aber sie ist nicht wirklich sein Typ, oder? Ich glaub nicht, dass das zu dauerhaft sein wird."

Draußen vor dem Zimmer seufzte Hermine, _Bleib ruhig. Du musst das nur noch ein paar Stunden aushalten. _

"Er arbeitet in der Strafverfolgung. Ihr wisst schon, diese ganze Spionagezeugs, richtig? Und er hat mich letzte Nacht persönlich gerettet. Ich hab ein bisschen zuviel getrunken und er hat mir in mein Zimmer geholfen", sagte Rachel gesprächig.

"In dein Zimmer geholfen?", fragte Tina fasziniert. „Rachel, du bist so böse!"

Rachel grinste. "Nun ich ihr wisst, ich bin noch nicht verheiratet. Und er hat mit mir geflirtet, seit der angekommen ist. Ich sag euch, das war eine Chemie zwischen uns zwei, von Anfang an. Und ich glaube, Theo und ich sind noch nicht verheiratet... ich verdiene eine letztes kurzes Liebesabenteuer, oder?"

"Raaaachel!" quieckte Tina. "Wie war er?"

„Fantastisch", prahlte Rachel.

Hermine rauchte. Sie würde Rachel das nicht durchgehen lassen. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass die Hochzeit gleich beginnen würde oder das eine Kirche wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Ort war um ihrer Cousine die Leviten zu lesen. Sie hat jahrelang Rachel ertragen müssen und sie würde es nicht länger tun.

Mit Nachdruck öffnete Hermine die Tür und lief hinein. Tina und Millie atmeten wirklich hörbar ein und Rachel versuchte es zu überspielen, als ob sie nicht über Harry gesprochen hätten.

„Hermine...", begann Rachel, doch Hermine hielt ihre Hand hoch.

„Genug, Rachel", sagte sie lauf. „Ich habe gehört, was du gerade gesagt hast..."

Rachels Lächeln wankte ein bisschen, aber sie überdeckte es. „Wir haben nur ein bisschen Gelächter vor der Zeremonie gebraucht, Hermine."

„Ein Gelächter?", antwortete Hermine. „Ein Gelächter, hä? Also du warst mit Harry letzte Nacht zusammen, hä? Hast Millie und Tina alles darüber erzählt, richtig?"

"Hermine…"

"Nein", sagte Hermine mit einem Lachen. "Ich glaube Millie und Tina verdienen alle Details, oder? Ich meine, wir sind alle Freunde, oder?"

„Äh, natürlich", sagte Millie, doch ihre Stimmer erstarb, als Rachel ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf.

"Nun, ich bin mir sicher Rachel du hast alles darüber erzählt wie besoffen du warst in der Nacht vor deiner Hochzeit", erklärte Hermine. „Und wie sie auf einem Veranda Stuhl zusammengebrochen ist um 2 Uhr morgens und Harry hat sie gefunden, aber er hat nichts getan, außer ihr geholfen ihren verwöhnten, betrunkenen Arsch in ihr Schlafzimmer zu bringen!"

„Okay, Hermine", fauchte Rachel. „Das ist genug. Dies ist nicht die Zeit oder der Ort..."

„Oh, jetzt bist kümmert es dich", erwiderte Hermine scharf. „Du bist in eine Kirche, lügst du hättest mit dem Freund deiner Cousine gebumst und ich bin diejenige die dich stoppt?"

"Hermine…"

"Nein", sagte Hermine Ernst. „Ich bin es leid rumzusitzen und es hinzunehmen. Du bist nichts, aber eine verwöhnte, arme Person, die will dass sich jeder schlecht fühlt, damit sie sich besser fühlen kann. Nun, ich werde es mir nicht länger anhören!"

"Schön!", rief Rachel und stand auf. „Ich wollte dich nicht bei meiner Hochzeit haben! Mummy hat mich dazu gebracht dich zu fragen!"

"Frag dich selbst, wenn es dich kümmert", sagte Hermine ging zum Sofa und hob ihre Tasche auf. Ohne noch einen Blick auf Rachel zu werfen, stürmte Hermine aus dem Zimmer und fühlte sich sehr viel besser als in den Stunden zuvor.

Sie schob sich durch die Flügeltüren die in die Kapelle führten und sah, dass dort eine große Menge versammelte war. Sie erblickte Harry, der einige Sitzreihen weiter hinten bei ihren Eltern saß. Seine Augen blickten zu ihr und er sah sie mit einem bestürzten Gesichtsaudruck an. Hermine wusste, dass jedermann in der Kapelle sie ansah und sich fragte warum eine der Brautjungfern in die Kapelle lief, wenige Augenblicke bevor die Zeremonie begann und eine Tasche trug.

"Hermine?", fragte Harry, als sie ihn erreichte.

„Ich muss hier raus", flüsterte Hermine in sein Ohr. „Jetzt."

„Jetzt?", fragte er. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Verdammt fantastisch", sagte sie mit einem geheimen Lächeln.

„Hermine?", fragte ihre mit Mutter mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was zur Hölle geht vor?"

„Ich erklär es später, Mum", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich muss gehen."

„Aber du bist bei einer Hochzeit... du kannst nicht gehen", sagte Karen zu ihrer Tochter.

„Ich muss, Mum", sagte Hermine entschuldigend. „Wirklich."

„Okay", sagte Karen. Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihren Ehemann und beobachtet, wie Hermine Harrys Hand nahm und er sie aus der Kirche führte.

Als sie auf den Stufen vor der Kirche standen, hielt Harry an. „Hermine, gedenkst du mir zu sagen, was los ist?"

„Es spielt keine Rolle", sagte Hermine und strahlte ihn an. „Würdest du etwas für mich tun?"

„Alles", sagte er und streichelte ihre Hand.

„Bring mich bitte heim", sagte sie leise.


	14. Heimkehr

Kapitel 14 Heimkehr

Hermine stand hinter Harry, als er in seinen Hosentaschen nach den Schlüsseln für das Haus suchte. Nie zuvor war sie glücklicher gewesen Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 zu sehen, wie in diesem Moment. Die Zugfahrt zurück von Brighton war ziemlich lang gewesen. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie geschlafen, ebenso wie Harry. Sie hatten nicht viel gesprochen, seit sie das Anwesen ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels verlassen hatten.

Nachdem Harry endlich die Schlüssel gefunden und die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, hielt er die Tür für Hermine auf. Als sie an ihm vorbei ins Haus lief, schenkte sie im ein leichtes Lächeln.

Das Haus war dunkel und sie suchte blind nach dem Lichtschalter. Es war gut daheim zu sein, dachte sie. Sie sagte sich sie solle sich daran erinnern, dass es sein Heim war, nicht ihrs. Sie war nur ein Gast, der hier zeitlich begrenzt wohnte, bis sie eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hatte.

Aber das war vor diesem Wochenende gewesen. So vieles hatte sich in dieser kurzen Zeit geändert. Ihr Gehirn ging in einen über-analysierenden Modus über und ein Bombardement von Fragen drangen in ihren Kopf. Wollte er, dass sie blieb...dauerhaft? Gewiss, sie hatten sich ihre Liebe gestanden, aber bisher hatten sie noch nicht über die Zukunft gesprochen. Vielleicht war es zu früh, ihn danach zu fragen. Das letzte was sie jetzt wollte, war ihn zu verschrecken.

Und was war mit heute nacht, fragte sie sich, als beobachtete, wie er gedankenversunken die Post durchsah. Würden sie reden? Nach alledem waren sie beide müde. Würde er in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen und sie in ihrem? Würden sie so weitermachen, wie sie es immer getan hatten? Vielleicht war das Wochenende in Brighton ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen. Sie war da gewesen und er hatte beschlossen einer alten Neugier nach zugeben.

Sofort, schalt sie sich selbst dass sie es zuließ, solche alte Unsicherheiten so hässliche kleine Formen in ihrem Kopf annahmen. Harry liebte sie. Er hatte es ihr gesagt. Sie glaubte ihm. Doch, sie konnte die Zweifel nicht aufhalten, die ihren Geist wieder trübten. Natürlich nicht wegen ihm, aber wegen dem was das alles bedeutete. Gewiss konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Die Dinge zwischen ihnen hatten sie unwiderruflich verändert.

Sie blickte zu ihm und fragte sich, was er dachte. Fragte auch er sich, was das alles bedeutete?

Sie entschied, dass sie morgen darüber reden würden und Hermine lief zu ihrem Kopf und hob ihn hoch. Sie hatte sich noch keine drei Zentimeter bewegt, als sie Harrys Hand auf ihrer spürte.

"Was machst du?", fragte er.

Sie ließ den Koffer auf den Boden fallen und blickte besorgt zu ihm auf. Mit einem nervösen Lachen, sagte sie: „Ich wollte gerade meinen Koffer hochbringen. Das ist alles."

"Oh", sagte er.

_Oh? Ist das alles was du sagen kannst? Was denkst du und warum sagst du nichts zu mir? _

Sie blickte suchend in seine stechend grünen Augen und glaubte ein Flimmern von Enttäuschung zu sehen.

Ein Augenblick unangenehmen Schweigens zwischen ihnen verging und Hermine fragte sich, wie das nach all den Jahren die sie geteilt hatten und selbst während dieses Wochenendes möglich war.

"Was für ein Wochenende, hä?", fragte sie mit eine Markenzeichen ihres Augenrollens, in der Bemühung die Spannung zu durchbrechen und die Stimmung leichter zu machen.

"Musst du das so sagen?", fragte er mit einem nervösen Lachen. „Ich meine, es war sicherlich ereignisreich, aber nicht alles davon war schlecht. Zumindest...war es das für mich nicht."

Ein Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hast recht. Es war nicht alles schlecht. Teile davon waren tatsächlich ziemlich nett."

Harry legte eine Hand über sein Herz und sein gespielter Schmerz trat auf seine attraktiven Gesichtszüge.

„Ziemlich nett? Du denkst, teile deines Wochenendes waren ziemlich nett? Das ist, wie wenn du ein Geburtstagsgeschenk deiner Großmutter beschreibst, selbst wenn du es nicht magst, Hermine."

Hermine kicherte. "Nun, es war wirklich ziemlich nett. Ich habe überlegt ob ich diesen Ausdruck oder den gleichbedeutenden höflichen Ausdruck „wirklich nett", benutzen soll."

"Noch besser", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Okay, also du – Hermine Jane Granger – die du die wortreichste Person bist, die ich kenne, kannst das Wochenende in dem du und ich – zwischen anderen Dingen – das erstemal zusammen geschlafen haben und ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe- nur als ziemlich nett beschreiben?"

Hermine nickte und genoss die Neckerei zwischen ihnen. Es schien wie in alten Zeiten zu sein.

"Okay", sagte Harry und ging vor ihr auf und ab. Ehe Hermine wusste, was er tat, lief er zu ihr und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

"Harry James Potter!", rief sie. "Was zur Hölle machst du?"

"Ich glaube, ich hab dich hochgehoben", sagte er und tätschelte ihren Hintern.

"Du weißt, was ich meine!", sagte Hermine und schlug ihm mit der Faust auf den Rücken. „Lass mich sofort herunter!"

„Das werde ich, das werde ich", sagte Harry ruhig. Macht dir nichts ins Hemd, Hermine. Ich hab vor dich auf soliden Boden runter zu lassen, sobald ich dich hochgebracht habe!"

„Harry", hielt Hermine einen Vortrag. „Das ist genau, was uns das letzte mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat."

„Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Harry den Kopf schüttelnd, so gut er es konnte mit Hermine über seiner Schulter. „Schwierigkeiten? Also jetzt kommen wir von ziemlich nett zu Schwierigkeiten."

Er begann die Treppen hinauf zu laufen.

"Du gräbst dich nur noch selber tiefer rein, Hermine. Ich schwören, wenn ich dich nicht so sehr lieben würde, könnte ich mich beleidigt fühlen. „

Hermine lachte und schlug Harry mit der Faust auf den Rücken. „Würdest du mich bitte runter lassen? Wenn du mich fallen lässt..."

„Oh ja, ein bisschen Vertrauen", sagte Harry und lief die Treppen hoch, als wenn er nichts schwereres als eine Feder tragen würde.

„Das ist total barbarisch!", protestierte Hermine und versuchte nicht hinunter zu sehen, als er sie die Stufen höher hinauf trug.

"Wenn du dich dabei besser fühlst, kannst du das nächste mal mich über deiner Schulter tragen", sagte Harry verschmitzt.

„Si..sicher", sagte Hermine hicksend. „Nicht ohne einen Schwebezauber."

Harry lachte, als er schließlich den zweiten Stock und das Ende der Treppe erreichte. Hermine hob ihren Kopf von seinem Rücken hoch. „Warum stoppst du, Harry?"

„Dein oder mein Zimmer?", fragte er einfach.

„Dein oder mein Zimmer für...?", fragte sie, bevor sie wieder hickste.

„Oh, jetzt tust du so?", fragte er lachend. „Du weißt genau was ich meine! Okay, ich nehme an das bedeutet... mein Schlafzimmer."

Seinen Schritt beschleunigend, lief er den Flur entlang zu seinem Zimmer und schwang die Tür auf. Er machte nicht das Licht an, als er Hermine schließlich absetzte. Das einzige Licht im Zimmer kam vom Mondlicht, dass durch das Fenster schien.

Hermine zitterte, als er zu ihr herunterblickte.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte er und rieb seine Hände an ihren Armen auf und ab.

„Ein bisschen", gab sie zu.

Er lächelte, als er sie zu sich zog und sie leicht küsste. Während sie vorher nachgedacht und analysiert hatte, spürte sie wie alle rationellen Gedanken langsam von ihr wichen. Sie wollte nicht denken. Dafür war später Zeit genug, wie immer. Gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, war alles was sie wollte zu führen, schmecken und berühren. Ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen, begann sie langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemds aufzuknöpfen. Er vertiefte den Kuss, während sie das Hemd von seinen Schultern schob und es zu Boden fiel.

Atemlos trennten sie sich. Harry zog ihr T-Shirt über ihren Kopf und es gesellte sich zu seinem Hemd auf dem Boden. Ihr Lippen trafen sich wieder und Hermine wusste nicht wie, aber sie waren plötzlich auf dem Bett. Alle Gedanken an Rachel, die Hochzeit und alles andere außer an ihn verschwanden.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch den Klang der Türglocke die beharrlich läutete. Hermine murmelte etwas, doch sie schlief weiter. Er hoffte, wer auch immer an der Tür stand am Anbruch der Morgendämmerung würde weggehen. Unglücklicherweise wurde das Klingeln beharrlicher.

Vor sich hin brummelnd, schob Harry die Decke weg und zog seine Boxershorts an. Er nahm seine Brille, dann griff er nach einem T-Shirt und lief aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er zog gerade das T-Shirt an, als er Tür öffnete und dort Ron mit einem albernen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vorfand.

„Da ist er ja", sagte Ron lächelnd. „Also bist du zurück?"

„Nein", sagte Harry mürrisch. „Ich bin nur ein Produkt deiner Einbildung."

„Auch dir einen guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", sagte Ron und schob sich mühelos an Harry vorbei ins Haus. „Ich wollte dir gerade deine Ersatzschlüssel zurück bringen. Ich konnte gestern nicht nach der Post sehen, aber ich glaube du wirst sehen dass ich einen ganz guten Job gemacht habe, auf die Dinge ein Auge zu behalten."

Ron drückte Harry die Schlüssel in die Hand. „Hey, hast du irgendwas zu Essen?"

"Ron", sagte Harry und versuchte Geduld zu bewahren. „Es ist früh. Danke dass du mir die Schlüssel zurückgebracht hast und danke, dass du aufgepasst hast, solange ich weg war, aber wirklich ich..."

„Unsinn", sagte Ron. „Es war mir eine Freude. Und warum sagst du, dass es früh ist? Es ist fast Mittag, Harry. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du im Bett warst, seit du nach Hause gekommen bist."

Harry nickte und folgte wiederwillig seinem Freund in die Küche.

„Hermines Freund zu spielen hat dich geschafft?", fragte Ron witzelnd, während er den Kühlschrank öffnete und Saft für sich herausholte, den er direkt auf dem Karton trank.

„Hey!", sagte Harry wütend und nahm den Karton. „Andere Leute trinken auch noch davon, weißt du."

„Nur du", sagte Ron verlegen.

„Schau Ron, noch mal... ich schätze, dass du gekommen bist..."

Ron begann langsam zu verstehen, was hier vor sich gehen musste. Harry wollte offensichtlich nicht, dass er blieb. Er wollte zurück nach oben gehen. Und wenn Harry endlich bei Hermine angebissen hätte, hätte er ihm das direkt gesagt. Stattdessen, hatte er offensichtlich ein Flittchen bei der Hochzeit gefunden und hatte sie mit hier hergebracht um seinen Spaß mit ihr zu haben.

Ron spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufzusteigen. Wo war Hermine? Wahrscheinlich heute sie in ihr Kissen, darüber dass Harry so Ahnungslos wie gewöhnlich war, dachte er.

Vision davon wie er sich seine Zeit zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden aufteilen musste, kamen in seinen Kopf. Sie beide erwarteten Seite zu beziehen. Er konnte das nicht. Und er würde Harry nicht erlauben zu tun, was er immer tat; zumindest nicht mit Hermine. Ron hatte ihn davor gewarnt. Wenn Harry Hermine Herz gebrochen hatte, würde er ihn verkrüppeln.

"Ron?", fragte Harry und riss Ron aus seinen Gedanken. „Hallo...?"

„Du hast Nerven, Potter!", sagte Ron und umrundete seinen besten Freund. „Bist du blind? Hermine ist nicht einfach ein Mädchen mit der du herumblödeln kannst, Harry. Sie ist unsere beste Freundin... unsere beste Freundin. Und wenn du denkst, du kannst nur mit ihren Gefühlen spielen..."

„Wovon zur Hölle redest du?", fragte Harry wirklich verwirrt.

„Ich dachte du würdest dieses Wochenende nutzen, um ihr zu sagen was du fühlst", fuhr Ron fort. „Das du ihr sagst, dass du sie liebst und endlich willst das etwas mit ihr passiert. Nun, ich vermute deine üblichen Worte haben bei ihr nicht funktioniert, oder? Und weißt du warum nicht, Harry? Weil Hermine viel zu clever ist um auf deinen Mist reinzufallen..."

„Ron", versuchte Harry ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Nein", sagte Ron den Kopf schüttelnd. „Die Wahrheit tut weh, oder?"

"Ron…"

"Nein, Harry", warf Ron ein. „Ich habe dich gewarnt... Ich weiß nicht viel darüber, wie ein Muggel zu kämpfen, natürlich aber ich schätze ich krieg es hin."

Er ballte seine Fäuste und Harry unterdrückte den Drang zu lachen.

"RON!"

Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen Hermine in der Küchentür stehen, sie trug nur eines von Harrys geknöpften langen Hemden.

„Hermine?", fragte Ron und starrte sie an.

Hermine bemerkte, dass sie nicht sehr viel anhatte, als griff sie nach einem Geschirrtuch und legte es über ihre Beine, aber es verdeckte nicht viel.

"Wa…was machst du hier?", fragte Ron und blickte von Hermine zurück zu Harry.

„Ich wohne hier", antwortete Hermine hitzig. „Und ich habe geschlafen bis ich gehörte habe wie du dir die Lunge aus dem Hals schreist. Worüber regst du dich so auf?"

Ron blickte sie an, als ob die Antwort offensichtlich wäre. „Ich habe deine Ehre verteidigt!"

„Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass sie in Gefahr war", sagte Hermine, sie blickte zu Harry in der Hoffnung auf eine Erklärung. Er wusste auch nicht mehr was hier vor sich ging, als sie.

Ron blickte wieder zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her.

„Okay, jemand muss mir sagen, was hier vor sich geht", sagte Ron und kreuzte seine Arme.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Hermine, als Harry zu ihr lief und den Arm um sie legte. Sie entspannte sich in seiner Umarmung und beide blickten sehr verwirrt zu Ron.

„Also bedeutet das, dass du... ich meine du mit ihr... und sie mit dir...?", schaffte Ron hervorzubringen.

„Merlin, das hoffe ich doch", sagte Hermine mit einem Lachen. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Ob das in Ordnung für mich ist?", wiederholte Ron ihre Frage. Er blickte nachdenklich auf seine beiden besten Freunde und sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein breites, helles Lächeln. „Ich habe nur eine Sache euch beiden zu sagen", sagte Ron grinsend zu ihnen. „Es ist auch verdammt Zeit geworden!"

Er wieselte zu zwischen sie und legte um jeden von ihnen einen Arm.

„Das ist fantastisch", sagte er enthusiastisch. „Ich hab immer gewusst, dass es mit euch beiden passieren würde. Seht, ihr zwei habt nie auf mich gehört. Wenn ihr das hättet, wärt ihr schon Jahre vorher zusammen gekommen."

„Ron hat recht", sagte Hermine und trat aus Rons Umarmung zurück. Sie liebte ihren Freund und war sehr glücklich, dass er ihre Beziehung akzeptierte, doch im Augenblick wollte sie nur mit Harry alleine sein. Sie schenkte ihrem Freund einen Blick und hoffte, dass er die Bedeutung verstand. Mit einem leichten nicken, trat auch er von Ron weg und zog Hermine zu sich.

„Also, Ron", sagte Harry und blickte zu Hermine. „Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns küssen..."

Das Lächeln von Rons Gesicht verschwand. „Nein", sagte er schwach. Er war für ihre Beziehung, aber er wollte es nicht ganz nah und so persönliches wie das sehen.

Harry küsste Hermine und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Ron wand seine Augen ab. „Das ist eine Küche, ihr habt das gemerkt, oder?", fragte er peinlich berührt.

Harry und Hermine schenkten ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit und fuhren mit ihrem Kuss fort, genossen beide den Vorgang an sich und brachten ihren besten Freund dazu, dass er sich wand.

„Okay, okay", sagte Ron. „Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich gehe, alles was ihr hättet tun müssen, wäre es zu sagen ..."

„Bye,Ron", sagte Harry, Hermines Hals liebkosend.

"Vergesst beide nicht, heute Abend zu Essen zu kommen", sagte Ron und drehte sich nicht um, als er zur Tür lief.

„Armer, Ron", sagte Hermine als sie einander losließen, als sie hörten wie sich die Eingangstür hinter ihm schloss.

„Hey", sagte Harry und griff nach ihrem Arm.

"Harry", sagte Hermine und versuchte standhaft zu bleiben. „Wir haben fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen ich muss zum Haus meiner Eltern, hören wie die Hochzeit vor sich gegangen ist und mich entschuldigen."

"Okay", sagte Harry wiederwillig. „Willst du, dass ich mitkomme?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich alleine gehe. Ich weiß du musst dich im Hauptquartier zurückmelden."

„Ja", sagte Harry und legte seine Stirn auf ihre. „Aber nicht vor einer Stunde, oder so..."

"Und meine Eltern sind vielleicht auch noch nicht auf", sagte Hermine mit einem neckenden Lächeln. „Also können wir immer noch sonst was machen, bis es Zeit ist zu gehen..."

"Was stellst du dir vor?", fragte Harry und schob eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

"Ein Wettrennen nach oben", sagte sie schelmisch. Nahm seine Hand und sagte: „Bei drei...eins, zwei..."

Sie ließ los, ehe Harry wusste, was passiert und er starrte ihrer sich entfernenden gestallt mit offenem Mund nach.

"Hermine!", rief er ihr nach. „Das ist nicht fair!"

Mit einem eigenen schelmischen Grinsen, rannte er ihr hinterher. Er konnte sich gewiss völlig an dieses Beziehungszeug gewöhnen.

Später an diesem Nachmittag, kam Hermine beim Haus ihrer Eltern an. Ihre Mutter öffnete die Tür.

„Liebes", sagte Karen, gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte sie.

"Hi, Mum," sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich die Hochzeit so verlassen habe."

Karen lachte. „Lüg deine Mutter nicht an, Hermine Jane. Ich weiß, wenn du lügst. Es tut dir nicht leid, dass du die Hochzeit verlassen hast."

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Nein, ich musste gehen, aber es tut mir leid, dass ich dich und Dad hängen hab lassen und nicht zu erwähnen Tante Catherine und Onkel Malcolm."

Karen nickte. "Mach dir keine weitere Gedanken darüber, Liebes. Sie haben es gewiss verstanden...nach..."

Hermine blickte ihre Mutter mit verwirrtem Gesicht an. „Nach was?"

Karen führte ihre Tochter hinein. Wenige Minuten später saßen sie und Hermine in der Küche bei zwei Tassen Tee. Karen erklärte, dass Robert zum Golf spielen weg war.

"Okay, Mum", sagte Hermine und legte ihre Hände um ihre Teetasse. „Ich sterbe vor Spannung hier. Was ist passiert, nachdem Harry und ich gegangen sind?"

Karen schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war die bizarrste Sache, Hermine. Die Hochzeit war bereits 15 Minuten verspätet, nachdem ich Catherine erzählt habe, dass du gegangen bist. Nun, Rachel machte weiter und weiter damit, wie abscheulich zu ihr gewesen seist und das sie nicht glauben könne, wie ihre eigene Cousine sie an ihrem Hochzeitstag im Stich lassen könne."

Hermine rollte die Augen.

„Doch, ich konnte es nicht mehr hören", sagte Karen stolz. „Ich hab nachgehackt für dich, Hermine. Ich sagte Rachel, dass offensichtlich etwas passiert sein musste, dass dich dazu veranlasst hat zu gehen und ich würde dich unterstützen gleich was es sei."

"Ich glaube ich werde wirklich gut darüber wegkommen", sagte Hermine.

Karen schauderte. "Wirklich schlimm. Für weitere 15 Minuten musste ich mir anhören, wie wenig ich meine Nichte unterstützen würde. Wenn es nicht wegen Catherine und Malcolm gewesen wäre, wäre ich dir und Harry nachhause gefolgt."

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Ihr Mutter sah endlich was für eine völlige Kuh Rachel war.

"Auf jeden Fall, als das Drama um deinen Austritt nachlief, waren wir bereit die Zeremonie zu beginnen", fuhr Karen fort. „Es war wirklich eine schöne Zeremonie, bis..."

Hermine zappelte auf ihrem Sitz. „Mum! Raus damit!"

"Nun, Rachel lief den Mittelgang hinunter und Malcolm hatte sie schließlich überreicht und sie und Theo standen vor dem Vikar, als dieser Mann in die Kapelle geplatzt kam..."

"Wer war es?", fragte Hermine fasziniert.

"Der Gärtner offenbar", antworte Karen. „Ich vermute Rachel hatte ein paar mal was mit diesem Mann gehabt. Er kam schreiend in die Kapelle, dass diese Schande von einer Zeremonie nicht zulassen könne, wenn es offensichtlich sei, dass Rachel Theo nicht liebe. Nun, wie du dir vorstellen kannst, versuchte Rachel zunächst es zu überspielen und sagte, dass sie keine Ahnung habe, wovon er redete."

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Hermine und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Karen nickte. "Es wird noch besser...oder schlimmer... von deiner Perspektive abhängig. Theo und dieser Mann hatten diese schreckliche Prügelei. Es eskalierte schnell, bevor jemand wusste, was geschah, kämpften sie wie verrückt gegeneinander. Der Vikar versuchte Theo zurückzuhalten, aber es endete damit, dass er Gärtner versehentlich den Vikar schlug. Unnötig zu sagen, dass es keine Hochzeit gab. Theo verließ die Kapelle mit einer der Brautjungfern und ließ Rachel schreiend zurück, die darüber jammerte, dass ihre Hochzeit ruiniert war."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass das alles passiert war, nachdem sie gegangen war. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sie war geblieben, um Zeugin dessen gewesen zu sein. Doch dann wieder, wenn sie geblieben wäre, hätten sie und Harry nicht diese fantastische Nacht gehabt. Als sie sich bildlich die Ereignisse vorstellte, die ihre Mutter beschrieb, begann Hermine zu lachen. Karen lachte mit und es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide so sehr lachten, dass ihnen die Tränen kamen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr deine Seite gegenüber Rachel ergriffen habe", sagte Karen entschuldigend, als ihr Lachen erstarb. „Rachel hat uns alle getäuscht."

„Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig", sagte Hermine, ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht.

"Ich kenne diesen Blick", sagte Karen. „Du bist verliebt, oder?"

Hermine errötete. "Sehr sogar."

"Ich wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war", sagte Karen. „Ich wusste früher oder später würde einer von euch klug werden..."

"Jeder schien es vor mir gewusst zu haben", warf Hermine ein. „Ron, du und Daddy, selbst als wir in der Schule waren...wussten die Leute es...ich hab mich gefragt, warum wir es nicht merkten."

"Und was hast du dir selbst geantwortete?", frage Karen.

Hermine blickte nachdenklich. „Ich glaube wir hatten beide Angst. Nicht nur was eine Beziehung mit unserer Freundschaft machen würde, aber aufgrund dessen, was es wirklich bedeuten würde. Wir haben beide solange dagegen gekämpft und waren so dumm. Aber ich hab wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass wir bereit wären, bis jetzt."

"Ich stimme dir zu", sagte Karen und tätschelte die Hand ihrer Tochter. „Dein Vater und ich haben Harry immer gemocht. Wir sehen ihn als einen Teil unserer Familie an. Ich hoffe er weiß das."

"Das tut er", sagte Hermine strahlend zu ihrer Mutter.

"Gut", sagte Karen. „Bring ihn öfters ins Haus. Ich muss meinen künftigen Schwiegersohn besser kennen lernen."

Hermine erstarrt. "Schwiegersohn? Wir haben gerade angefangen eine Beziehung zu haben. Sag mir nicht, dass du bereits angefangen hast die Zeremonie zu planen und Geschirr auszuwählen..."

Karen grinste. „Hermine, vertrau mir dies eine mal. Deine Mutter weiß wovon sie redet."

Katie Weasley saß auf der Decke in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers und blickte zu ihrem Vater, als ob der seinen Verstand verloren hätte.

„Sag Dada, Katie", sagte Ron und machte vor seiner Tochter ein lustiges Gesicht. „Du kannst es...dada."

Vom ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa aus, konnte Luna nicht anders, als zu lachen. Ron war entschlossen seine Tochter dazu zu bringen „Daddy", oder eine Art davon, zu sagen. Luna hatte ihm natürlich gesagt, dass er ein bisschen zu drastisch war, aber er war fest entschlossen. Das erste Wort seiner Tochter sollte „Daddy" sein.

Katie klatschte in die Hände und kicherte, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Ron...", begann Luna und hoffte etwas tröstendes zu ihrem Ehemann zu sagen, aber er winkte ab.

"Du bist den ganzen Tag mit ihr zusammen und wahrscheinlich sagst du tausendmal Mama zu ihr, weil du willst, dass es ihr erstes Wort ist", sagte Ron. „Ich will nicht viel auf dieser Welt, doch ich will, dass mein kleines Mädchen meinen Namen sagt. Ist das falsch?"

„Nein", antwortete Luna. „Aber wäre es so schlimm, wenn sie zuerst Mama sagt? Ich meine, um vollkommen fair zu sein, ich war diejenige, die sie geboren hat. Ich hatte 36 Stunden lang Schmerzen. Ich denke um vollkommen fair zu sein, sollte sie meinen Namen zu erst sagen."

Ron schnaubte. „Weißt du es scheint, als ob du jedes Mal wenn du den Leuten davon erzählt seine extra Stunde hinzufügst."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn. „Hör nicht auf Mummy, Katie. Sie weiß nicht wovon sie redet. Sag Dada."

Katie blickte von ihren Bauklötzen auf und murmelte etwas.

„Da!, sagte Ron aufgeregt. „Sie hat es gesagt!"

Luna rollte die Augen. „Hat sie nicht! Sie sagte durfflurf."

„Es fängt mit einem D an", sagte Ron definsiv. „Das ist nah genug!"

„Ja, in Ordnung...durfflurf", sagte Luna mit einem listigen Lächeln. „Wie du es schaffst daraus Dada zu machen, werde ich nie wissen."

„Nun, vielleicht ist es nicht ganz genau, aber sie ist dran", sagte Ron macht witziges Gesicht zu seiner Tochter, die wieder aufgeregt in die Hände klatschte.

„Uh—huh", sagte Luna und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

„Ist sie", sagte Ron als die Türglocke läutete. „Manchmal bist du so schlimm wie Fred und George, Luna."

Diesmal war es Luna gluckste, als ihr Mann aufstand. „Ja, lass uns nicht über die Worte reden, die sie versucht haben ihr beizubringen."

„Punkt für dich", sagte Ron und lief zur Tür.

Ron öffnete die Tür und erblickte Harry der auf der Türstufe stand, mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand.

„Wo ist deine Freundin?", fragte Ron mit einer Sing-sang-Stimme.

„Sie wird gleich da sein", sagte Harry, seinen Freund angrinsend. „Sie ist zum Haus ihrer Eltern gegangen, sie trifft mich hier."

„Komm rein, Romeo", sagte Ron und führte seinen Freund hinein.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, saßen die drei plus Katie in der Küche und warteten auf Hermines Ankunft. Luna wollt die Details ihres Wochenendes hören.

„Diese Person Rachel, klingt furchtbar", sagte Luna. „Erinnert mich an eine Gruppe Mädchen in Hogwarts, die mich die ganze Zeit geärgert haben."

"Vertrau mir, Luna", sagte Harry und nahm Katie von Ron. „Ich tue ihr nicht unrecht."

"Ich bin froh, dass Hermine ihr die Meinung gesagt hat", sagte Luna und grinste, als Katie Harry anlächelte.

„Sag ihr nicht, dass ich dir das erzählt habe", sagte Harry ernst. „Sie will dir die Details selber erzählen. Sie ist wirklich stolz darauf."

Die Türglocke läutete und Harry grinste.

"Die Liebe deines Lebens ist angekommen", neckte Ron. „Steh nicht auf. Ich geh und lass sie rein."

Luna zwinkerte Harry zu, als Ron das Zimmer verließ.

„Wir freuen uns beide wirklich für euch", sagte Luna zu Harry mit leiser Stimme. „Wir wussten immer, dass das passieren würde, weißt du."

„Jeder sagt uns das", sagte Harry und lachte als Katie mit ihrer kleinen Hand an seinem Kragen zog.

Hermine folgte Ron in die Küche und stoppte in der Tür, bei dem Anblick ihres Freundes, wie er Katie hielt. Das Bild war so bezaubernd, dass es ihr fast den Atem raubte. So konnte es eines Tages sein. Ja, es war noch zu früh, aber sie konnte sich definitiv Harry und sich mit ihrer eigenen kleinen Familie vorstellen. Ohne einen Zweifel, wusste sie mit Sicherheit, dass er der richtige für sie war. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen jemand anderen zu lieben, nachdem sie wusste, wie es sich anfühlte ihn zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden.

„Hermine…", sagte Harry, kam rüber zu ihr und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte glücklich. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin ein bisschen zu spät..."

"Das ist okay", sagte er und lächelte zu ihr herunter. „Ich hab auf dich gewartet."

**ENDE**

**_So, dass wars ich hoffe ihr hattet viel Spaß beim lesen von amynoelles wunderbarer FF. Ich finde sie schreibt großartige Geschichten und es war mir eine Ehre, sie übersetzen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe ich bin dem gerecht geworden und ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir meine Fehler, die sich hin und wieder einschleichen. _**

****

**  
**


End file.
